


Why Him? (BTSxReader)

by ViKat



Category: Comedy - Fandom, Drama - Fandom, K-pop, ReaderxBTS - Fandom, Real life - Fandom, Romance - Fandom, bts, hobi - Fandom, jimin - Fandom, jin - Fandom, jungkook - Fandom, taehyung - Fandom, yoongi - Fandom
Genre: Comedy, Drama, F/M, Multiple Endings, Real Life, Romance, Sex, friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-06-28 15:45:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 55,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19815418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViKat/pseuds/ViKat
Summary: What happens when a dull high school American girl with a dull life gets offered the opportunity of a life time? A letter to be a foreign exchange student for 6 months. And what if your temporary family is Taehyung's family? Will you grow close to him or will he just find you dull annoying like everyone else? Will you finally be able to find friends and possibly a romance or will your life take a turn for an even more stressful situation. Are you really ready for all this drama? Will you stick it out or will you say screw it and be on the next flight home?





	1. The Letter

You were an average American girl, you didn't have too many friends and you had an average family. You didn't have very many talents except two. You were very exceptional in your school work and you were top Soprano in your choir class. Music was the only thing that made you truly happy. Other than that your life was pretty dull. You wanted something exciting to happen, you were only in high school but there had to be more to life than this.

It was just another average day at school, you spent your lunch in the choir room writing more lyrics, your choir teacher was your only true friend and that was enough for you. He would help you write and you won every competition because of his teachings. He was a very sweet older man, singing was the only thing you felt was keeping you alive. Being more focused than usual you finished writing an entire song and before you knew it it was time to head to finish your remaining classes and soon head home.

Hours later it was finally that time, you lived pretty close to home so you walked alone daydreaming about your next piece of musical genius. As you reached your home your stomach began to growl. You were so entranced on writing during lunch that you completely forgot to eat.

"Mom, what are you making for... "(Y.N.)" your mom came rushing to you cutting off your question .

"What's the matter?" you asked her shocked.

"You got a letter in the mail and and... "You opened my mail?? Mom we've talked about this!" telling her irritated.

"I know i know but, this one's important, here read it!" you took the letter out of your mom's hand seeing what the big deal was.

As you read it your eyes grew wider and wider... "See, i told ya it was important!" You looked up at your mom, her arms folded with a smirk on her face. You had received a reward for being one of the top students in the State and were chosen out of only 100 students in the U.S. to become a foreign exchange student for 6 months. And to a country you have ALWAYS wanted to visit, South Korea.

"But mom, we don't that kind of money for a ticket!" you looked at your mom upset.

"Yes we do, i've been saving up for a while now for an occasion like this and i want you to take it, you deserve it. You always said that there was more to life, and this is it." you looked at your mom and hugged her tightly as you cried tears of joy.

"But mom, you'll be here alone, for 6 months. I don't want that."

Its been you and your mom ever since you were two. Your mom had divorced your dad when she caught him cheating on her with one of his coworkers and since then he hasn't wanted anything to do with either of you. It didn't hurt you because you didn't know him, what was there to miss. And because of it all your bond with your mom was very strong. She wasn't just your mom, she was your best friend and you wouldn't be able to handle seeing her alone.

"Don't worry honey, i was going to tell you tonight at dinner but this letter got me so excited for you."

"Tell me what mom?" you asked confused.

"Grandma will be moving in in two weeks. I don't like her living alone and she misses us. And since you now leave in a month its perfect timing!" she smiled at you reassuring you that everything will be ok.

"Are you sure?" you looked at your mom eyes watery.

"Yes honey, i want you to take this. You deserve it!" you gave your mom a hug and then walked over to the kitchen and ate.

The next day at school you rushed to your choir room to tell your teacher the great news. He was beyond happy for you but also a little sad. He didn't want to see his top student leave but he encouraged you to go and live out your dream. It was obvious that you were going to miss your favorite teacher, your mentor. But that would be the only person at school you would miss. You knew that no one else here would miss you, nor even really notice that you're gone. You were always over looked by everyone but it never bothered you. Still, you did wish that you had at least one close friend. *I guess its best that i don't now, cos they wouldn't have to miss me being gone and i wouldn't miss them* you thought to yourself. *How depressing is that*

The weeks went by quick, a lot quicker than you expected and before you knew it your bags were packed and you were headed to the airport. You were beyond nervous. Going to a different country all by yourself and living with strangers.

"Mom, what if i can't do this. What if the family i end up with doesn't like me? What if i fail in there schools? What if... "Shhh, you'll be fine. Just be yourself and study hard. I'm sure they'll love you. And i just know that you'll have the time of your life while your over there. Make some friends and just be yourself. Ok." your mom gave you one final hug and a kiss on the cheek after her mini speech, you could see tears starting to form in her eyes making you cry.

"I love you mom." you smiled.

"I love you to. Don't forget to call me when you land and call me regularly!" she demanded.

"I will i will. I'll see you in a few months." you gave her another hug before boarding.

You stared out the window from your seat, wiping your tears away now looking forward to the next chapter of your life.

The flight was a long one and you slept almost the whole way there. Once you heard that you had arrived over the intercom you started to feel your nerves tremble. You were more nervous than you ever had been. As you exited the plane you searched around for your temporary family but had no luck. Being in an unfamiliar airport you had no idea which way was up and which way was down at this point, you were nervous and lost and didn't even know who you were looking for. You had a picture of the family that you would be staying with but they were no where in sight. Until...

You looked over to your right and noticed a tall slender tanned boy wearing black dress pants and an oversized hoodie with a pink beanie, waving a sign around with your name on it. He had a big goofy grin plastered across his face and dancing around like a child. *Ok, he isn't in the picture that was sent to me* you thought to yourself.

"Uh hi." You tapped him on the arm. "I'm (Y.N.)."

"Nice to meet you, my name is Kim Taehyung. Wow, you're really short" he looked at you with a smile and giggling. He then grabbed onto your arm and guided you to baggage claim. And from there on you started your new temporary life with a strange boy that went by the name, Kim Taehyung.

End.


	2. New Friend

The car ride was a long silent one. You stared out the window taking in all the sites of your new home. It was beautiful and new. You had a feeling you were going to like being here but you were still nervous. You hadn't even met the family yet, still worried they wouldn't like you. You took mini glances at your driver, Kim Taehyung, wondering why he wasn't in the picture.

"So huh, why aren't you in the picture that i was sent? Are you just the driver or something, a family friend?" you asked nervously.

"I'm the son. Wait WHAT? I'm not in the picture. Well that's just mean." he said laughing to himself. "Just call me Taehyung." he looked at you with a slight smirk that made your cheeks go pink.

"Um, ok. Taehyung it is." you looked away in embarrassment.

As you arrived at his home you looked in awwe, its such a cute and cozy place. But you noticed there wasn't any other sign of life around. He guided you into his house and showed you around and you fell in love with the place. He showed you where you would be residing during your time there and it was perfect. A petite room that fit you nicely. But still, you heard no other voices nor see anyone else in the house.

"So, where's your family?" you asked still nervous.

"Well, my dad is away for business and my mom should be back soon with my grandma. So you'll meet them soon." he looked at you with a sideways grin. "No need to be nervous, they'll love you!"

"Huh, who said i was nervous?" you asked cheeks going red.

"Its written all over your face and body language. Just relax, you'll be fine!" you looked up at him and couldn't help but smile back.

"Thanks. I'm going to go call my mom real quick if that's ok." You scurried to your room and closed the door gently.

As you pulled out your phone you found yourself plopping on the bed taking in the new environment, you felt oddly comfortable all of a sudden. Maybe it was because Taehyung was being so nice to you and making you feel welcome. With that in mind you now called your mom.

"Mom, did i wake you?" you asked her hoping that you didn't.

"Nope, i stayed up waiting for this call! So, how is everything? Did you meet the family? Do they like you? Are they nice? What does there house look like? How is...

... "MOM, calm down" you laughed out loud. "So far everything is going good. The family isn't home right now so i haven't met them. But so far everything is good over here." you reassured her.

"Haven't met them yet? Then how did you get to there house?" she asked concerned.

"There son picked me up so its just him and i right now."

"Son? How old is he? Is he cute? WAIT, you're there with him ALONE??" her already sounding worried.

"MOM. SHH! I believe he's the same age as me. He came to pick me up. And yes we are here alone right now!" The conversation went silent and you could hear is your mom's breathing.

"Mom...?"

"You didn't answer my other question!" you were confused and didn't remember what that question was.

"Is. He. CUTE?"

"Oh my god mom..." you sighed. "I uh, i guess he's a little cute..." You heard a giddy chipper coming from your mom getting embarrassed at her reaction.

~Knock Knock~

"Yeah?" you yelled out

"Hey, i was wondering if you'd like to get a bite to eat. I'll show you around the town a bit if you'd like." Taehyung yelled out.

"Mom, i have to go, i'll call you tomorrow." you whispered.

"Ok honey, have fun." You could see her winking in your head as she said that. You told her you loved her and hung up.

You exited your room to find Taehyung leaning against the opposite wall folding his arms. You grabbed a jacket and headed out the door. You got back into his car and he began to drive off. You had no idea where you were headed but you were excited to have your first adventure in a new country. You didn't really feel nervous anymore. You felt comfortable with Taehyung and felt that you made your first real friend.

"Why do you keep looking at me?" you caught Taehyung taking mini glances at you at every red light.

"You're just so adorable and tiny for and American."

"I'm not THAT tiny!" he could hear the irritation in your tone, making him laugh at you. You couldn't help but laugh out at how derpy his laugh was.

"What are YOU laughing at?" he asked confused.

"You're laugh, its so obnoxiously childish. He just stared at you with a blank expression only making you laugh harder.

"Ok, we're here!" you looked out the window to see a little noodle shop. Taehyung came around and opened your door for you, he reached his out to you... "Come on shorty." he giggled out.

"Don't call me that!" you protested. You slapped his hand away and walked towards the shop.

As the two of you ate Taehyung made conversation asking you what it was like to live in America. You explained how dull your life was back home and the story behind you're parents divorce. Getting into detail about your personal life and what the schools were like.

"Wow, i expected it to be more exciting than that!" he rested his face in his palm looking disappointing.

"Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but it really isn't all that great. I do miss my mom already though. And my choir teacher.

"Choir teacher?" he asked interested. "Does that mean you sing?"

"Yep! I was actually top soprano in the school. I've done a lot of solo competitions and won all of them. It was because of me that our team was so higher in ranks than the other schools."

"Wow." he stared at you in amazement.

"What?" you asked with noodles hanging half way out of your mouth.

"This is the first that you've actually spoken about your home with excitement! I'd love to hear you sing some time!" he exclaimed with a goofy smile.

"Yeah, maybe at some point..." you watched him bounce up and down in his seat with happiness.

As the two of you finished up it was time to go home. "My mom and grandma should be back home by the time we get there. I know they are excited to meet you."  
Now you were nervous all over again. *But what if they DON'T like me* you thought to yourself. As you pulled up to his house he directed you into his living room, his mom and grandma standing talking.

"Mom, grandma, this is the exchanged student, (Y.N.)." Taehyung announced

"Its so nice to meet you, we're happy for you to be with us." his mom exclaimed giving you a welcoming hug.

"You two should be getting ready for bed, you start your first day of school tomorrow." his grandma looked at you both with a smile.  
The two of you complied, said your good nights and headed to your rooms.

"Night shorty!" Taehyung patted your head.

You hit him on the back, "Stop calling me that!" you whispered out with frustration. He giggled at you making you smile, "Good night." you said and headed into your room.

End.


	3. First Day

Early the next morning you heard a knock on your door, you turned to see Taehyung burst through. You made eye contact, the both of you just staring at each other wide  
eyed. You noticed his eyes gazing lower, you looked and saw that you were still trying to change into your uniform, your behind still exposed with only your underwear on and your under shirt.

"GET OUT!!!" you yelled.  
"I... i'm sorry. Huh, yeah.. door, i'll be outside." he was still staring at your lace trimmed underwear.

"LEAVE!" you screamed out.

"YEAH!" he slammed the door shut. You breathing in and out heavily face turning a bright red. You finished dressing yourself in a rush, grabbed your bag and composed yourself before having to face him on the other side of the door. "Next time you need me, don't just knock and enter. Wait for me to say something!" you demanded, hitting him across the arm.

"Uh, yeah. I'll be sure to remember that." he whispered out unable to look you in the eye.

As you hurriedly walked off Taehyung was a good ways behind you taking his sweet time. "Hey, what's taking you..... as you turned to face him you caught him staring at your butt with wide eyes. "STOP THAT! Forget everything you saw when you barged in my room. What happened back there, never happened!" you said while waving a finger at him.  
He only stared at you and nodded, mouth partially open and expression blank.

As the two reached the bus stop you took a seat at the nearest bench folding your arms avoiding everything and everyone around you. ESPECIALLY Taehyung. You would take mini glances at him noticing him sitting on the opposite side, looking down at the ground and twiddling his fingers. It looked like he felt bad which made you feel a little bad. You took in a deep sigh before attempting small talk.

"Um, so... why do you take the bus when you can drive?" you asked still looking away.

"Because my best friend and i like to meet up here and take it together.... THAT'S RIGHT! YOU'LL GET TO MEET JIMIN!" he stood yelling out.

"Jimin???" *I wonder if he's as derpy as Taehyung is, i don't know if i could handle TWO* you thought to yourself letting out another deep sigh.

And before you knew it you saw a boy sprinting your way and tompled onto Taehyung's back. You stared in shock as Taehyung caught him with no problems even though he didn't even know he was there and going to do that in the first place. *Wow, he's strong* you thought to your self with wide yes.

"THIS is my best friend Jimin!" Taehyung blurted out with a goofy smile.

"Hey! Nice to meet ya. I'm Park Jimin." he lent out a hand squinting his eyes. You put out a hand and did a friendly shake.

"Like wise, im (F.N.) (L.N.)" *Are all the guys here ridiculously attractive or somethin?* you asked yourself.

"SO, i take it you are the foreign exchanged student that Taehyung has been talking about?" You stared up at him confused. 

"Um, yeah. How did you know?" you asked with an eyebrow raised. 

"Taehyung has been talking about it for a while now. Saying that the pic of you that was sent to his family was of a super cu... Taehyung wrapped a hand around Jimin's mouth with a scared expression. You looked at the two of them blankly, batting your eyes up and down profusely. Before any of you could get a word in the bus arrived.

"OH HEY LOOK, THE BUS!!" Taehyung yelled out.  
As you stood you waited for the doors to open and you headed in first.

"Would you NOT tell her about what i said about her picture!" Jimin looked at him giggling.

"You're right, she is super cute!" Taehyung hit Jimin across the arm causing him to flinch.

On your way to school it felt strange that you were the only American on the bus. Everyone looked at you strangely but no one said a word. You took the first available seat and sat against the window worried about how your first day of school was going to go.

"Don't worry, people just aren't used to seeing some random American girl on the bus." Taehyung took a seat next to you resting his hand on your shoulder as Jimin took the seat behind you.

The ride there was silent. For you anyway. Taehyung was turned over chatting away with Jimin and you just stared out the window zoning out in the distance. *Maybe this won't be much different than being at home. I guess i didn't really come here to make friends anyway* you thought to yourself as you rested your forehead on the cold glass.

"C'MON, WE'RE HERE!" Taehyung snapped you out of your deep thoughts, jumping in your seat you saw Jimin reach his hand out to help you up. You followed the two best friends knowing Taehyung would help you around the school. Even though he kind of annoyed you you were happy it was his family that was chosen for you. At this point you wouldn't know what to do if it were a different family. Other than maybe Jimin's.

"Hey, this way. Let me see what classes you have." Taehyung swiped your papers out of your hand and examined everything. "AWESOME, you have most of your classes with Jimin and I! Accept for one, but Jimin is in that one so you can count on him to help you in there."

"Just count on me!" Jimin slapped his chest with a huge grin.

Once you entered the first room the only available seat was in the back near a window where as Jimin and Taehyung's seat was more towards the front. Everyone looked at you as you walked through the room to find your seat. No one had any specific expression except for this one girl... The girl you would be sitting next to.

"Hi! I'm Shin Hyo-joo. Are you an exchanged student? Or did you just move here?" she asked with a friendly tone.

"Nice to meet you, I'm (Y.N.) (L.N.). I'm an exchanged student." you replied with a smile.

"That's so cool, so you're from America then? How long will you be here?" she asked overly excited.

"Yep! And its a 6 month exchange." you said smile getting wider. *Did i just make a friend* you asked yourself.

As the class started Hyo-joo passed you numerous notes asking if you would like to be friends and if you would like to stay with her for lunch. These notes made you so happy, this never happened back home. You never made a friend this easily and this quickly. *Does that mean i have 3 friends* you thought to yourself.

The class ended and it looked like you had every class with Hyo-joo except for two. The class in which only you and Jimin had and choir. You knew that no matter what you would do everything in your power to enroll in there choir class. It was now time for that class and you were more than excited. *WAIT, Taehyung said i had just about every class with him, does that mean...* As you walked in you saw Taehyung and Jimin standing around laughing in the choir room.

"You both sing?" you asked them in shock.

"Of course, this is why i said that i hope i'd get to hear you sing, now i will." Taehyung gave you yet another derpy smile.

As the class began you were introduced by the teacher adding that you were a fantastic singer back in your country, you weren't expecting that kind of introduction, now you were nervous and embarrassed. Taehyung and Jimin started to clap which caused you to face palm yourself hard. The teacher handed you sheet music that you could for the most part understand. The teacher went through every little detail that the class was learning and did multiple warm ups. Taehyung and Jimin helped you with your pronunciation and you quickly caught on. As it was time for you to sing the class was shocked. Taehyung and Jimin looked at you as if they've never heard anything so beautiful, especially Taehyung, he gave you the most intense stare lips forming into a smile. As the class came to a close the teacher gave you multiple compliments and extra sheet music to take home and learn. *Luckily you lived with Taehyung* knowing he would help you.

It was lunch and you searched around for Hyo-joo, finding her at a table by herself. "Hey, i found you. Where's your friends?" you asked her curious.

"Oh, i don't really have any. I just keep to my school work. I'm a bit socially awkward. But when i saw you i felt that you would give me a chance." she confessed. You went in and gave her a hug.

"Sorry, your the best friend i've never had. I don't have any friends at my school either. I'm glad we found each other." Hyo-joo went in and squeezed you tightly.

All of your other classes went surprisingly well. You were able to sit with Taehyung and Jimin and were pretty close to Hyo-joo with classes that you shared. As you went into the class of the day you saw Jimin sitting alone staring out the window. You came up behind him and tapped his shoulder. "This seat taken?" pointing to the empty chair next to his.

"It is now." he smiled.

"So, how's your first day treating you?" he asked

"Surprisingly well. I've made more friends in just this one day than i have in all of my other years of schooling." you replied resting your chin on the edge of your hand.

"Really? But you're so easy to talk to!" he said surprised.

"Yeah well, i guess things are just different in America. People judge way too much and its hard to find friends when your just a school nerd like me." you looked at him and giggled. He smiled back at you, "Don't worry, you have friends now." he said while patting your back.

As the class finished, you stepped out with Jimin looking for Taehyung and tried to see if you could spot Hyo-joo in the crowd of people. "HEY!" Hyo-joo came up behind you grabbing onto your arm. "Here, take my number, so we can talk more and hang out some time." she handed you a piece of paper with her number written down.

"Thanks! I'll message you when i get home so you have my number to." you smiled at her.  
Once you spotted Taehyung the three of you headed in his direction and all headed to the bus stop together.

End


	4. Day Off

Its been 3 weeks since you arrived to your new temporary home and it only took that long for you to realize that this was the best decision you have ever made. You already felt like ever going back home wasn't an option. You grew closer to your three new friends and knowing that Taehyung's family really liked you helped a lot too. You didn't feel that you were imposing or being a burden, plus they were very appreciative that Taehyung sort of had a stay at home tutor now. Hyo-joo and you became best friends and Taehyung and Jimin liked her as well. And for that you were happy, it was nice to see that someone like you, someone who could never make friends could say that she has 3 new friends now. You all were very happy and couldn't get enough of each other.

It was now the weekend and the 4 of you had plans on going to a local arcade. you were proud to say that you were pretty good at games. Not having any friends or siblings you get bored when your done with your studies and not in the mood to write.

"So, did you ever go to arcades back home?" Taehyung asked you.

"Yeah, i've been a couple of times." making it sound like you've never really played a game in your life you wanted to surprise him with your skills.

"Heheh, well i'm pretty good. Lets go do some Mario Cart!" Taehyung yelled out grabbing hold of your hand nonchalantly as he drags you across the building.

"OK, here it is!" Taehyung announced.

"Uh, can i have my hand back...?" you asked in a whisper. Taehyung looked down not realizing that he had locked fingers with you.

"Oh, yeah... Sorry." he looked down embarrassed.

"Its ok." you looked the other way rubbing your arm as your face turned red. Jimin and Hyo-joo just looked at you and began to laugh.

The 4 of you took controllers in your hands and Taehyung started the race. You were in the lead until Taehyung zipped through causing you to be in second place which riled you up. Jimin was last which was making him yell and turn a bright pink. Hyo-joo followed right behind you as you started to slowly edge your way closer and closer until finally passing Taehyung's cart making you win the first round.

"Wow, you're pretty good, but there is still 2 rounds left!" Taehyung blurted out like a child.  
Starting the second round Jimin remained last which made him angry but was laughing at his own failures. Hyo-joo had hit second for a little while before Taehyung span her cart out of control making him tail you. He was so close but you were more determined than he was. Winning round two Taehyung just hunched over staring at the ground, Jimin throwing the controller and Hyo-joo all hyped up ready to go again. As you started your last round you were in the lead. Taehyung started to get cocky and Jimin just gave up. Instead he sat in a ball mad at himself but cheering you on the whole way through. As you were about to reach that final finish line Taehyung bumped into you on purpose, nudging your arm but that didn't stop your concentration. You landed that finish line with Taehyung right behind you. You stood and waved your arms in the air in victory.

"You're such a cheater! But it doesn't matter, i still whooped you!" you yelled out pointing a finger at Taehyung's face. Taehyung let out a dramatic fake cry, "You lied, you said you haven't really played!"

"Yeah, i lied!" you stuck your tongue out at him and giggled. Taehyung looked at you and started laughing.

"C'mon, lets go get something to eat!" Taehyung suggested.

As the 4 of you walked around the arcade you picked up random meals and found a nearby table. You all scarfed down your food and drinks. Laughing and joking around like you all had known each other for years. you wanted this to last forever. It hurt you that this was all temporary. Of course you missed your mom something crazy, but if you could convince her to move here you would, but you knew that that could never be an option.

The hour was already growing late and everybody was tired. You all decided to take the local bus home, it stopped near Hyo-joo's neighborhood first. You gave her a goodbye hug and waved goodbye to her. Jimin's was coming up, as it reached its stop Taehyung told you to follow Jimin out. You were confused as to why you were getting off early, you didn't live much farther from Jimin, it would have only taken another two stops but he insisted. You followed Jimin out and Taehyung was right behind you.

"Hey, why did we get off so early?" you asked curious.

"Cos i thought we could walk home. Its a nice night, plus i needed to give Jimin a proper goodbye hug!" Jimin heard what he said and jumped into Taehyung's arms. He flailed him around like a rag doll and Jimin just laughed. He let him down and saw that he was coming your way. You gave Jimin a normal hug and he slyly placed kiss on your cheek. Feeling his plump lips on your cheek made you go red feeling your skin heat up.

"Gooooood niiiiiiight!" Jimin yelled out as he ran off in the opposite direction.

"Taehyung looked down squeezing at his temples after witnessing what Jimin had just did.

"What?" you asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Nothin" he responded placing his hands in his pockets.

"WAIIIIIT, are you jealoooouuusssss???" you sang out with a snarky attitude.

"What if i am?" he leaned down eyeing you with a crooked smile.

"Stop being stupid!" you hit his arm and walked ahead of him.

The walk home was quiet. Taehyung still clenching his hands in his pockets he just looked ahead with a blank face, you could barely hear him breathe he was so zoned out.

"HEY!" you yelled out.

"WHAT?" he jumped in surprise.

"What's the matter? You've been silent and staring out into space ever since we got off the bus." you asked concerned.

"Its nothing." he failed trying to reassure you.

"C'mon, what is it. Was it the kiss Jimin gave me?" you saw his face cringe when you said that. "C'mon Tae Tae." you said with a giggle.

"What did you just call me?" he asked laughing.

"TAE TAE! Its cute and it suits you!" you said with a gentle smirk. "So, are you going to tell me what's wrong or what?" you asked seriously this time.

"Yeah, i will. But not yet." he looked down at you eyes shut letting out a fake smile. You just stared at him and took his word for it.

As the two of you arrived home you greeted Tae's family and headed off to your room as the hour was later than you thought it would be. You plopped onto your bed still wondering what was wrong with your little Tae Tae. But you didn't want to push him. As you tried to take in a deep sigh your phone began to rang. Looking at the caller I.D. it was your mother. You answered with excitement.

"MOM! I miss you." were the first words to come out of your mouth.

"I miss you to honey. Is everything alright?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah, everything is going really well! I just wish you were here to enjoy it with me." you confessed.

"I know, me too. Grandma misses you to. But as long as you are having fun and making friends and still doing well in school then i want you to continue to enjoy yourself." your mom always knew what to say to make you feel good and bring your mood up.

As your conversation continued it had been over an hour. Talking about random things and about all the things you have done so far. Before you could say your goodbyes you heard a knock at your door.

"Come in." it was Tae just standing there half asleep in a white shirt and pajama pants clenching onto his pillow.

"What are you doing here? you asked confused.

"Is everything ok honey? your mom sounded worried.

"Everything is fine mom, i'm gonna go to bed now k. I love you." as you hung up the phone you stared at Taehyung's tired face.

"Well, get in here!" you demanded. He came in and shut the door quietly. He walked over to you and plopped onto your bed like it was an every night thing.

"HEY! What do you think you're doing???" you yelled out in a whisper.

"I had a bad dream." he whispered out face pressed against his pillow.

"Oh, i'm sorry. Do you wanna talk about it?" you asked worried.

"No, i just want some company." he admitted.

"Ok..." you stared at him as he just lie there, you touched his head and felt that he was warm. He didn't budge at your touch. Instead he just let out a slight moan. You bent over to see that he was completely knocked out.

*Well damn.* you thought to yourself. *I guess i should just let him crash in here tonight.*  
So you lay beside him your back pressed up against his and fell asleep.

End.


	5. I Want to Help You

The next morning you woke up to Taehyung's arm and right leg swooped over your body as your head lie on his chest. It was the intense breathing of his chest and heat from your  
bodies that woke you. At first you couldn't comprehend what you were doing or even where you were. You looked up to see Taehyung's mouth open still fast asleep gripping your  
body tightly to his.

"Oh Jesus...." your eyes went wide and sprung up immediately. Taehyung barely budged even though you practically just whip-lashed out of his grasp. "TAEHYUNG!" you yelled in his ear.

"HUH??" you could see a little drool on the side of his lip which you found adorable but STILL!

"Did you seriously stay in here ALL NIGHT???" you yelled out.

"I guess so." as he starts to fall back asleep.

"TAEHYUNG, WAKE UP!" your yelling made him jump, making him realizing just where i was.

"Did i stay in here all night?" he asked rubbing eyes.

"I GUESS SO!" you mocked him.

"Sorry." he mumbled. *SIGH* "Its fine, you did have a bad dream so, I'll allow it, just this once!" He looked up at you expression going from sleepy to upset.

"Hey, what's wrong?" you asked placing your hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine." he gave you a big fake smile. "I'm gonna go take a shower." He said as you watched him slowly leave your room.

You stared at your door for a good long while wondering what could be going on with him. You wanted so badly to understand. You saw Taehyung as your best friend. You wanted to be there for him, but you just didn't know how to right now. You decided to give Hyo-joo a call asking to see her later that afternoon, hoping she could give you some advice. You got dressed and left a note on your bed for Taehyung to read knowing he would be back to see what you were doing. You zipped up your jacket and walked on over to the cafe around the corner to meet your friend.

"Hey!" you walked up to Hyo-joo sitting at a table already sipping on her drink. You unzipped your jacket and took a seat across form her.

"Hey. So, what's goin on? Your call sounded a bit urgent." she asked in worry.

"Its Tae. He seems really off lately but he won't talk to me. He's happy one minute and upset the next. Last night he came into my room cos he had a bad dream and ended up falling asleep on my bed and... "YOU GUYS SLEPT TOGETHER??" Hyo-joo interrupted you.

"NO! I mean, well we slept in the same bed but that was it. When he woke up he looked distraught and took off." you said reassuring her that sleeping was ALL you two did.

You looked down twiddling your fingers, expression shifting to utter sadness. Knowing that you couldn't help your friend made you feel helpless. But how can you help someone who acts like they don't want to be helped. You could feel Hyo-joo's stare but it didn't make you budge. She placed a hand over yours... "Hey, don't worry yourself to0 much over it. I'm sure he'll talk it out with you in time. But hey, maybe Jimin would have more information. Those two are best friends after all!" you looked up at her dumb founded.

"You're right! Thanks Hyo-joo." you held her hand giving her a smile.

As you finished up your conversation with Hyo-joo you rushed back home finding that Jimin was already over at the house.

"HEY! Why did you leave without me? Taehyung said with a frowny face.  
"Because, girl stuff. Besides, looks like Jimin was keeping you company." you leaned down and gave Jimin a wide smile. Jimin sprung up and gave you a tight hug. "Nice to see you too Jimin." you laughed out. "So, what have you two been up to?" you asked out of curiosity.

"Guy stuff!" Tae looked up at you with a dorky smile.

"Ha ha, very funny!" you walked off arms folded.

(Taehyung's P.O.V)

"So, have you told her yet?" Jimin stared.

"Tell her what?" he asked blankly.

"About how after the school year ends you and I are taking off to Seoul!" Jimin said irritated.

"No, i thought about it last night, but she'll already be gone two months before summer. She has to graduate in her Country." Taehyung looked down in dis pleasure.

"Maybe she'll stay if you ask her?" Jimin nudged you on the arm with a wink.

"Why would she do that?" looking up in confusion.

"Dude, c'mon! I know you like her! And from what i've heard, her time back home was horrible compared to being here with all of us! I bet you she would stay if you asked!" he said trying to convince you. "Why don't you ask her? Jimin looked confused.

"Why would i ask her, I know you like her tooo, that kiss!!" you leaned in batting your eyebrows.

Hahaha, of course i like her, she's sweet and really fun, but i'd never get in the way of you liking her. Just ask her already!." Jimin demanded.

"I will, in time." You replied with a sideways smirk.

(End Taehyung's P.O.V.)

As you sat in the kitchen munching on random snacks Tae and Jimin made there way in stealing the food that you had made. You stared at them like you had just lost a war. "What do you guys think you are doing?? I made that for me!" you shouted.

Sharing is caring!!" Taehyung laughed out. "I'll be right back." As you watched Tae walk away you just stared at Jimin eating your food.

"I'm sorry we stole your food." Jimin said apologetically. "Eh, don't worry about it." you shrugged it off." Now was the best time for you to ask Jimin about Tae, you couldn't let this moment go to waste.

"Um, so Jimin..." you looked at him with wandering eyes.

"What's up?" he replied mouth full of food.

"So, is everything ok with Taehyung, he's been acting strange lately and he won't tell me what's going on." you explained with a saddened expression.

"Too be honest, Tae and I have had a lot on our minds lately. And its stressing us both out pretty bad. I'm just better at hiding it than he is." Jimin confessed.

"Stressed? About what?" now you were getting worried.

"Well, i want to tell you but i feel that Tae should be the one, or at least him and i do it together. Just give him time to sort out his feelings, then i'll know he'll tell you everything, ok." he reassured while patting your head.

"Oh, ok.." *Well, at least you knew there IS something wrong. And know for a fact that he will tell you eventually.* You thought to yourself.

"HEY! Jimin and i were about to play a game, Come join us!" Tae grabbed both you and Jimin's arm and ran into the living room happy to see Taehyung have a real smile on his face again.

*But why am i worrying about him so much. What could be going on...*

End.


	6. Problem?

Its been 4 1/2 months being in your new temporary home and you just keep falling more and more in love with it. Knowing that you would only have another month and half left here upset you. You didn't want to leave, at this point you wanted to tell your mom that you had decided to stay. But would that even be possible? *I don't want to abandon her like my dad did* you thought to yourself. You noticed that Taehyung was out of his funk. He seemed a lot happier these days which helped you with your worry. You were still curious but you weren't going to bring up something that was probably not even a problem anymore. And if it is you had faith that he would tell you, at some point.

Tonight was the night for your first Choir competition. You were more than excited. Trying on your new Choir dress and helping Jimin and Taehyung with there outfits, you couldn't wait to be up on a stage again. It made it even better that Hyo-joo was going to be there to support you.

"Wow guys, you clean up nice!" you stared at the two now snazzy looking boys that turned into men in an instant, making you blush at how amazing they both looked.

"You look beautiful yourself (Y.N.)" Jimin whispered to you, making you blush even harder.

"You look so cute in your dress (Y.N.)!" Taehyung cooed. You just stared at him and thought *CUTE???*

"Thanks. JIMIN!" Jimin turned to Tae with a "Haha, i beat you" kind of look. Tae just rolled his eyes and laughed.

As the three of you were done preparing you had spare time to go into the audience and talk with Hyo-joo...

"WOW, you three look amazing. And (Y.N.), you're so pretty in that dress!" she shouted out fan girl eyes.

"Thanks! Jimin said i looked beautiful too. You're all so sweet." you said with a smile.

"HEY, what about me?? I said you looked cute!" Tae shouted.

"YEAH, CUTE! I'm not a kid!" you placed your hands on your hips looking away from him feeling insulted. Seconds later you felt a hand on your waist. You were turned around and before you knew it Taehyung's hand was cupping your cheek. "You look gorgeous." he said looking deeply into your eyes, making your heart flutter.

"Yeah well, thanks. C'mon guys, lets go to the stage, they are getting ready." You walked off ahead heart still pounding. *Why does he do things like that??* you asked yourself.

As the three of you took the stage you walked to the front left corner where you will be standing with the other 3 main Sopranos where as Taehyung and Jimin stood on the opposite side of the stage more towards the middle. You could see them well but you knew that from where you were standing they could see you perfectly. You were a little nervous tonight, you had a solo song that was requested of you by your teacher, you happily accepted but you were only used to doing that back home, where everyone knew you and knew what you sounded like, but can't back out now, no matter how nervous you got.

Once it was time for the first song the crowed got hyped which put you more in the zone, you sang out with as much passion as you could muster. You could hear Hyo-joo cheering you on when your part came up which made you happy. You only wished that your mom could be here to which kind of put you in a sad state. But you knew that if you let that get to you it would disappoint your mom and you wouldn't have that! You promised her that you'd call her once you got home and tell her all about it. You knew she was here with you in spirit.

When it came time for your solo, the lights went dark and you could feel Taehyung and Jimin find you on the stage to give you a good luck hug. You hugged them back tightly while already starting to feel your body tremble. You felt someone come near you and whisper... "You'll do great." It was Taehyung, you smiled at his uplifting words.

"Thank you." you whispered back.

You took center stage, breathing in and out until you felt the light hit you. You opened your eyes to see a faded crowd due to the darkness. You were able to spot Hyo-joo in the front, she gave you a huge smile and thumbs up which gave you more confidence. Once you heard the music start your heart went straight in, you sang with strong high passion. The crowd was completely silent and all you could hear was the sound of your own voice. The number was a long one but you no longer cared. You would sing the rest of the night if you could. It came to your super high note, you mentally prepared yourself and let everything out, it was flawless and you haven't been this proud of yourself in a long time. When it ended you let out a heavy silent breath. The applause was loud and coming from every direction, Hyo-joo stood at her seat and you could see her wipe tears from her cheeks which made you tear up. You smiled and giggled out before bowing and walking off stage.

"That was AMAZING (Y.N.)!" Jimin went in for a tight hug complimenting you left and right.

"Was i really that good?" you asked Jimin hopeful that he wasn't just being nice.

"Y.N."... You were absolutely STUNNING!" he smiled at you widely.

"Thanks Jimin." he wiped a tear from your cheek, "You're welcome.

"Hey, where's Tae?" you asked looking around

"He's right there, he didn't leave the curtain. I think he still mite be mesmerized haha." Jimin giggled out pointing to Taehyung's location.

You snuck up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey!" you smiled at him as he turned. He dived into a hug at first glance of you. "YOU WERE AWESOME!"

"Ok, you're squeezing me!" He let you go slowly, "Heheh, sorry."

"Thanks Tae." you looked up at him and giggled.

It was now time to go home, you went into the dressing rooms and changed as did Tae and Jimin. You all met in the lobby where you were already talking with Hyo-joo, she clung to you giving you endless compliments. As Jimin and Taehyung approached you the 4 of you headed towards the exit. Taehyung had driven you all there, agreeing to take everyone home. Your first stop was Hyo-joo's then Jimin's, and before you knew it you were on your way home. Taehyung didn't really say much when it ended up just being the two of you. You would look at him from time to time his eyes never leaving the road.

"Everything ok? You keep looking at me?" he turned to face you giving off a dorky smile.

"Yeah. Is everything ok with you?" you asked bluntly.

"I'm good, its been a long night. You were really great tonight!" he complimented.

"Mmmhhhmmmm, long night..." you didn't believe him for a minute.

"Whaaaat?" he asked pouting.

"I don't believe you. Yeah it was a long night, but i know something's up, we've been friends for almost 5 months now, i'm sure that now i'd be able to tell when something is wrong with you." you were getting tired of waiting for him to confide in you. You felt sort of bad for kind of putting him on the spot but you've waited so long already. He let out a heavy sigh. You thought that sigh was going to be followed by an explanation, but of course it wasn't.

"We're home." he announced, getting out of the car. He made it to the door before you, you trailing behind him.

You decided to just go into your room and call your mom, you needed to talk to her. As you told her about your night you started to cry. This was the first performance you've ever had that your mom hasn't attended. You missed her more and more everyday. The call lasted about 30 minutes until you heard a knock on your door.  
"  
Yeah?" you yelled out. Taehyung entered your room making you end your conversation with your mom.

"What's up? Ready to tell me what's going on now?" you asked demanding.

"Jimin and i will be moving to Seoul at the start of the summer." you stared at him confused.

"Ok, you do know that i leave 2 months before summer right! What you do with your life after i leave is up to you." you announced with confusion.

"I know, its just... Do you like it here?" he asked out of the blue.

"Well of course i like it here. I LOVE IT here! I've never been happier before. I miss my mom, but other than that i feel like this is my home." you said without a care.

"Then stay! Stay the extra month and a half. Request that you graduate here." you looked at him shocked.

"Yeah, but then what? What is an extra month and a half gonna do?" still confused...

"Go home for the summer then move here!" you looked at him wide eyed, not knowing what to think of this. *Move here* you thought to yourself.

"But why? I mean, i would love to but... Why? You're apparently going to Seoul with Jimin."

"Because. Why not! Then we can all stay friends and be happy. Come move in with Jimin and i when you get back!" you were shook at his request.

"Tae... You're my best friend. And i love you like a brother...

*BROTHER* he thought to himself.

... But i could never do that to you and Jimin, i don't want to impose like that." you said with a shaky voice.

"I, huh. Hm, i've already talked it out with Jimin and he said he would love it so..." it seemed Taehyung had lost his words. Placing his arm over his head rubbing at his neck, it almost seemed that he refused to make eye contact with you. You put your head down staring at your sheets. "I.. I'll talk it over with my mom. Taehyung's head sprung up, "YOU WILL?" he asked in surprise.

"Yeah, why not. Sounds like fun." you said with a smile. He walked over to you grabbing onto you for a hug, you hugged him back in smiles.

*Brother...* he whispered.

End.


	7. Farewell

That same night after Tae had left to go to bed you decided to take a few minutes to yourself and try to comprehend everything that you had just agreed to. *Did i really just agree to living with him and Jimin? Did i really just say that i would ask my mom if i could move here?* You already started to feel bad, feeling that if you do ask you will be abandoning her just like your dad did. Did you want to stay? OF COURSE YOU DID! *But could i really leave my mom?* You found yourself getting a little depressed. It kind of hurt you more at how badly you really do want to stay. You knew that it would be best to ask your mom right away instead of waiting. You pulled out your phone and just stared at her contact, hesitating to press call. You started to feel tears swell up. As your thumb hovered over the call button your phone started to vibrate in your hands. It was your mother.

"Honey? I had a strange feeling that something was wrong, i wanted to make sure i wasn't going crazy." your mom said in worry. You let out a slight giggle with single stream of tears running down your cheeks. "Well, there actually is something i wanted to talk to you about." As you discussed your situation with your mom, your tears became harder, but after a 45 min phone call you were able to tell her everything that you needed to.

"Is this what you truly want honey?" she asked in a gentle tone.

"It is but, i miss you so much, and i want to see you. I don't want to abandon you like dad did and i... "NO, you won't be abandoning me! You'll be starting a life for yourself. A life i know you won't end up regretting. I've never heard you be so happy until you moved there. We will see each other. You'll be here with me for 3 months for summer. I'll go to your school tomorrow and request you graduate over there." she said in reassurance.

"But mom, i want you to be at my graduation and... "Don't you worry about that, ok." you could see the smile in your mothers voice.

"Are you sure? i won't do it if you don't want me to." you cried out.

"Honey i do want you to. I want you to be happy, you deserve it. A mother couldn't have asked for a better daughter." she said in her kind voice.

"I love you mom." you held your arm to your eyes feeling the tears drip down.

"I love you to, now go get some sleep. I'll call you tomorrow."

As the two of you said your goodbyes you walked over to Tae's room and knocked on his door gently.

"Come in." he shouted out. You walked in to find a tall, toned shirtless man in only his pajama pants. You couldn't help but stare for a minute, cheeks going red.

"What's up?" he asked nonchalantly.  
"Um, my... i called my mom and, she said i could stay. She's uh.. gonna put in the request for me to graduate here tomorrow..." you said looking down with your face burning  
up. He dived into a hug, you couldn't wrap your arms around him. instead you remained insanely stiff. Your eyes went wide when your face hit his warm bare chest.

"That's great, i'm so happy. I already talked about it with my family, told them it was a possibility and they said they would be more than happy to have you here a bit longer." He backed away from the hug, noticing that you wouldn't hug him back. "What's the matter? Your all red. Are you catching a fever or somethin?" he asked while placing his hand over your head.

"N.. NO, i'm fine." you said walking away flustered. Taehyung looked down staring at his half naked body.

"You're blushing! I know, i'm sexy!" You turned around seeing Tae doing goofy "sexy" poses.

"Yeeeaahh, whatever. I'm gonna go to bed now." you exclaimed and hurried yourself to bed.

You face planted onto your bed, your heart pumping fast. You rolled over onto your back, you placed your hand over your heart and felt its fast pace. *Why does he do that? Why didn't it even phase him when i see him half naked. First he sleeps in my bed with me. He asks me to move in with him. Now this. Does nothing bother him.. Does he.. LIKE ME? NO, he's like my brother. He's just comfortable with me, we've lived together for about 5 months now. We're best friends.* you spoke to yourself all night till you fell asleep.

(Taehyung's P.O.V.)

Still standing stiff, you placed your hand over your door thinking about her. You walked to your bed and sat, placing your hand over your chest where her head lay. You wished you could always feel that. You didn't understand what you were feeling, you've never felt this way about a girl before. But there was something about her. You've never gotten along with a girl this well before. You always wanted to be with her. *Is that why i asked her to move in with Jimin and I? Brother...* You laid back on your bed and let out a heavy sigh. *Brother* That word played over and over in your head until you felt your eyes go watery. You turned to your side and cuddled up to your pillow tightly and fell asleep.

(End Taehyung's P.O.V)

The next day at school you met up with Jimin and Hyo-joo at the bus stop. Jimin hearing the news prior from Tae, Jimin went in for a glomping hug, "I heard the news, i so happy that you've decided to move in with us after the summer!!" he announced loudly.

"YOU'RE ALL MOVING IN TOGETHER??" Hyo-joo yelled out.  
"Yeah, it was decided late last night. I was gonna call you but i ended up falling asleep." you said placing your arm over your head feeling bad.

"Haha, its ok. So, where will you guys be moving to?" she asked out of curiosity.

"We're moving to Seoul!" Jimin announced.

"REALLY?? I'M MOVING THERE TO! For college!." she was super excited knowing you will all be in the same city. "But, don't you and Tae have one more year of school?" she asked confused.

"That's right! What are you guys gonna do about school?" you asked in equal confusion.

"Home school!" Taehyung walked up behind you announcing with a smile. "Plus, since you'll be there you can help Jimin and i study." he said with a goofy smile. The second you saw him all you could think about was him with his shirt off which made you blush instantly. Once you saw the bus arrive you immediately walked away, ignoring what they were chatting about.

As you took your seat next to Hyo-joo on the bus it occurred to you that you had no idea why those two were leaving school to go to Seoul. You turned in your seat to face the two men. "Um, so.. You guy's never did tell me why you're skipping out an entire year of school to move into the City." you pointed out. Taehyung and Jimin both turned to you with a devious smile.

"Its a secret!" Tae looked at you winking placing a finger over his mischievous smile. You turned back around and just sighed to yourself.

(Time Skip)

The time has come. It was graduation day and you were missing your mom now more than ever. You always pictured her being there cheering you on. You knew that you would see her in two days but you wanted her here with you now. You were happy to graduate with your friends but it wasn't quite enough. As you got in line with Hyo-joo, you started to feel sad. "Hey, you ok?" Hyo-joo asked looking worried for you.

"Yeah, i just wish my mom was here." you saw her smile without any response. Once your name was called you put on a fake smile and walked out, when it was time for your bow you saw her. Your mom sitting in the crowd with Jimin, Tae and his family. Your fake smile turned into a wide tearful one.

After the ceremony you ran up to your mother crying profusely into her chest. You turned and saw everyone standing clapping over your success. You hugged Taehyung's mother, thanking her for all she's done for you. "You better come visit us when you get back into town." she shed a tear, feeling as if her adopted daughter was leaving and never coming back. Jimin and Tae dived in for a group hug which Hyo-joo followed into. You all cried together happy that you had met them. You had now planned on going to Tae's house to gather your things and stay with your mother for the remaining two days.

As you reached Tae's house you headed to your room and started to pack, Taehyung standing there watching you with a distraught expression. "Don't look so down, i'll be back in three months." you hit him across the arm reassuring him that you'd see him again.

"Yeah, i know. Just gonna be weird without you in the house." You looked up at him holding your bags. "Hey, you'll be fine! You'll be getting situated in Seoul and i'll be back to join you two before you know it. Your own private tutor." you laughed out.

"Haha, yeah." he walked you out to your moms rental car, patted you on the head and said his good byes.

The two days went by quicker than you expected and you were already at the airport. Before boarding you looked behind you and took one last look, wishing that your friends were here to see you off. Until...

"HEY! Didn't think you'd be able to leave without saying a final farewell, did you!" you heard Jimin yell from the side lines. You saw your three best friends staring at you with big smiles. Your eyes went wide, tears already forming. You ran to them and wrapped your arms around them all at once.

"I love you guys!" you yelled out.

"We love you to." they all said in unison.

"You'll be back before you know it, till then, enjoy being with your mom. We'll call you everyday." exclaimed Jimin and Hyo-joo. Tae didn't really say much, he just stared at you with a saddened face.

"You walked towards Tae giving him a single hug. "Hey, don't look so upset. I'll be back, you focus on moving, ok." He hugged you back tightly. "Ok, i will." he whispered.  
He cupped your cheek with a smile. And before you knew it both him and Jimin laid a kiss on your cheeks.

"Oooook, welp. Imma go now. You gave Hyo-joo one last hug and you were gone in the blink of an eye.

End.


	8. Welcome Home

Its been two and half months since you've been home. You've been enjoying your summer vacation with your mom and grandmother. Hyo-joo called you everyday and you constantly did video chats with Taehyung and Jimin. They showed you the inside of where you'd be living and how nice your room was. You couldn't wait to see them again. Your mom went out and bought you new clothes as a gift for graduating and promised to ship out all of your belongings to your new home once you leave. You were extremely grateful to your mother. Where as your grandmother passed you a large check for missing your birthday and for graduating. You saved up every bit of allowance and money you earned while being at home so when you moved you wouldn't be broke. You planned on finding a job once you move but some starting off money is never a bad thing to have. You were upset that you only had half a month left with your mom and grandmother, but you were also very excited to start your new life. Having to miss friends was a new feeling for you, one you didn't know how to handle at first. But the constant calls and video chats helped. Knowing you had people waiting for you and eager for your return made everything that much easier.

As your last days went by faster and faster you spent every moment with your mom. Going shopping, eating out, catching movies. You were going to miss her terribly. You only had a couple of days left before your return. That night you did another video chat with Tae and Jimin. They seemed more and more excited as the days went by, knowing you would be back in a mere 72 hours. After you all said goodbye, you laid down and attempted to sleep. But you were too excited and too sad. Your emotions were so jumbled that you became restless. So you decided to go out into your living room and put on movies while downing a pint of ice cream.

"Honey, is everything ok, you don't normally watch tv at this hour." your mom looked worried.

"I'm fine, i'm just... I'm excited to see my friends again but, i don't want to leave you. These 3 months have been so wonderful. I don't know how i'm going to get by with life without you with me." you looked down rubbing the spoon full of ice cream against your tongue.

"I'll always be with you. I'll call you everyday and if you ever need anything you ask me! Without hesitation! And we'll see each other on my vacation times, i would love to see where you're going to live, plus i've never left the country, its time i live a little too!." you looked up at her spoon dangling from your mouth.

"You'll.. you'll come visit me?" you asked surprised.

"OF COURSE I WILL! You're my daughter!" your mom sat beside you with a smile eyeing the spoon. You handed it to her and she started taking large bites. Giggling at you.

"Thanks mom." you gave her a hug, handed over the ice cream and headed to bed.

Today was the day. You were packing up as many things as you could carry and headed off to the airport. Your grandmother accompanied you and your mom, happy that she will be able to see you off as well. As you reached the airport, you could feel your heart drop to your toes. *Its happening, you're leaving and going to see your best friends again, and this time you won't be coming back. At least not for a while. This time you don't have a time limit. You're going to be living with two men and... TWO MEN! How did i NOT truly realize that until now???* scolding yourself in your head your mom comes up behind you and taps you on the shoulder.

"Hey, they are boarding, you ok?" she asked concerned.

"Oh, yeah... i'm good." You went in and gave your mom a long embrace, crying into her chest not wanting to let go. You then moved to your grandmother, hugging her as tightly as she could handle and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

As you were about to board, you turned around to see your mother crying, you dropped your one carry on to the floor and ran back to give her one last hug. "I love you mom." you cried.

"I love you too." she held you tightly, feeling droplets of tears fall onto your head. "When you get on the plane look in your bag, i left you a gift." you looked up at her confused. But listened and then boarded. As you found your seat you took a look in your bag to see an envelope. She had given you extra money due to her being worried about you not having enough money before finding a job. You smiled at her gesture, leaning your head up against the glass window, falling asleep.

You didn't realize just how hard you had knocked out on the flight. A flight attendant had come to you gently trying to wake you. When you opened your eyes you noticed that you were the only on the plane. When you realized that the plane was completely empty you started to panic. You bowed at the attendant continuously apologizing before grabbing onto your carry on and rushing out the exit. *Tae and Jimin must be worried* you thought to yourself.

"Hey, did she ever get off? Did we miss her or somethin?" Jimin asked in worry.

"I don't know, i don't think i saw her get off at all. Maybe she missed her flight." Tae looked down in sadness.

"HEY, there she is!" Jimin pointed out. Taehyung's head shot up right away seeing you sprint towards them.

"Jeeez, what took you so long?" Tae asked poking your head.

"I huh, kinda fell asleep and didn't wake up." you rested your arm over your head rubbing the back of your neck with an embarrassed smirk. Tae and Jimin just looked at you blankly until unleashing loud laughter. You looked at them with a scowl until you heard a familiar voice.

"(Y.N.)! You saw Hyo-joo running towards you. She went straight into hug mode, not expecting her to have come, you started to tear up.

"I didn't know you were coming toooo??" you said surprised.

"OF COURSE! you're my best friend, and i wanted to surprise you." she said with a smile.

The four of you all went in for a group hug before traveling to gather the rest of your bags. Jimin and Tae helping with the insane amount of things you brought, you all  
packed it up in Tae's van and headed to your new home. You stared out the window the whole car ride there, you've never seen Seoul before and it was beautiful. You've never been so happy. As you pulled up into the parking lot of the complex, you lugged your bags up to the third floor and saw the nicest apartment you've ever seen. Tae guided you to your room placing your bags near your bed. Before you had time to exit Tae grabbed you by the arm and took you in into an embrace. "I missed you." you felt your heart skip a beat as you felt the heat from his body up against yours. You hesitated to wrap your arms around him, but you managed to hug him back.

"I missed you to." he looked down at you and smiled. It seemed that he was drifting his face closer to yours till you both heard Jimin yell out for the two of you. Tae immediately let you free and walked out of the room.

"Lets have a welcome back party!" Jimin yelled out in excitement. You all agreed and and got some alcohol and ordered a bunch of take out.

Hours later you all were pretty drunk, especially you, Jimin and Tae. Jimin became really handsy and cuddly which for once didn't make you uncomfortable due to how intoxicated you were. Tae remained on the couch, looking upset when you migrated in his direction, half of your body on his lap causing his face to turn an even deeper red than it already was. "Why so down? Aren't you happy i'm here?" you asked with slurred words.

"Of course i am!" he reassured you. His eyes were droopy and his speech was impaired. You lay your head on his shoulder drifting off into a drunken sleep. Even in your sleep you could feel a warm soft hand approach your cheek, not thinking anything of it you made an unintentional smile, letting out a a sleepish satisfied breathy moan from the warm touch on your skin.

Jimin and Hyo-joo were so distracted by the music they were playing that they paid no attention to the two of you on the couch. As your sleep became heavier, Tae noticed a line of drool streaming onto his shoulder, he swiped it away gently with his thump, staring at your tired face. Leaning in you could feel a soft graze hit your lips. It didn't wake you, thinking it was all just a dream. Taehyung had lightly kissed you in your sleep. He then rested his head onto yours and drifted off into his own sleep.

End


	9. Secrets

The next morning you awoke in your bed not knowing how you got there. You were a bit hung over and confused as to how you made it to your room by yourself. When you walked out to the living room you noticed Jimin passed out on one couch and Hyo-joo passed out on the other. You tip-toed your way down the hall noticing Taehyung's door partially open, you peaked through seeing that he was also still asleep. As the others slept you decided this would be a good time to unpack your things, so you put in your headphones shut your door and got to work. 20 mins. into cleaning and unpacking you found yourself singing to your music and dancing around your room like an idiot. Not noticing your surroundings until it was too late, there was a tall man leaning up against your door, arms folded with a single raised eyebrow and sideways smirk plastered on his face. His presence made you jump and instant embarrassed.

"TAE! You're awake." you shouted.

"Yeah, and i'd still be asleep if a little singing bird wasn't so loud." he snickered.

"Did you just call me a bird?" you asked sounding offended. As your expression changed from embarrassment to irritation Taehyung slowly started to walk closer and closer towards you. You could feel that embarrassment instantly return. With that almost seductive sideways smirk planted on his face you began to feel flustered. You staretd to walk backwards the closer he got to you until you hit a wall. He leaned in close to you making eye to eye contact. You could feel your cheeks burn with how close his lips were to yours. The closer he got you couldn't help but feel like you've felt those lips before. You've never dreamt of him in "that" way, but something felt familiar..

"Ca... can i help you?" you asked with hesitation.

"Nah, i just like making you blush, its cute!" he said standing back up giggling at your expression.

"CUTE? I ought to.... "Hey, good morning guys!" Jimin said he walked into your room yawning, being woken up by the talking he heard from down the hall.

"Morning Jimin. Is Hyo-joo awake yet?" you asked hoping that Taehyung would now leave you alone.

"No, she's still knocked out. I'm starving, we should make breakfast!" Jimin shouted with more enthusiasm than necessary.

"We have to make it quick, we have to leave in an hour and a half." Taehyung announced.

"Leave? Where to?" you asked confused.

"Can't tell ya." you turned to Jimin giving you a wink and placing a single finger over his plump smiling lips. You looked at him intensely blushing at that cute but sexy face. *Why do they have to be so attractive?* you sighed to yourself.

"Why can't i know?" you asked confused.

"Cos, its a secret." Taehyung replied in a whisper. You pouted in the fact that you just moved here and already they were keeping secrets from you but its not like it was really your business anyway. But still, didn't keep you from being curious. "Don't worry, we'll tell you. In time." Taehyung patted your head as you gave him a scowl.

"Fine! I'll wait. Now, lets go make breakfast. C'mon... JIMIN!" you said as you walked closer to Jimin, interlocking your arm around his with a smile as you caught Taehyung's scowl.

As the three of you walk into the kitchen, you and Jimin grabbed random things out of the fridge. Eggs, bacon, toast and began cooking. Taehyung just stood there with an irritated look as you and Jimin talked and laughed while cooking. When it came to making plates Hyo-joo walked in rubbing her eyes.

"What smells so good?" You smiled once you caught sight of her. She was so adorable with her tired face and half opened eyes.

"Here, i made you a plate." she took it happily. You all took a seat at the table and ate with satisfaction.

About 20 mins after your meal Tae and Jimin headed into there rooms and began to get ready for there day. You didn't see them until they both walked out looking and smelling amazing.

"Dayum! I mean... You guys look nice." Tae and Jimin just giggled at your true acknowledgment of how good they look.

"Trust me, we know we look good!" Jimin said with a snicker.

"Ok, we're off. We'll be home sometime later tonight." Tae announced before walking out the door.

"Where are they going?" Hyo-joo asked in curiosity.

"I don't know, they said it was a secret and that they'd tell me later." The two of you looked at each other and just shrugged it off.

(Meanwhile with Taehyung and Jimin)

As the two men drove up to a huge random building, they walked through the halls until the they came to white door. Letting themselves in they found 5 men standing around chatting.

"Hey guys!" Jimin shouted.


	10. Surprise

Its been 4 months since you've moved into your new home with Taehyung and Jimin. Life here has been better than you expected. You have found yourself a little part time job at a Ramen house and would receive small checks from Taehyung's family for tutoring him for school. You still didn't know this "secret" they were keeping from you. They were gone every Monday through Friday from noon to 8. You helped them with there schooling every night for an hour and worked extra hard on the weekends. They were always busy which kept you alone a lot. You saw Hyo-joo on her days off from school and her part time job. All-in-all, life was relatively lonely but it was worth it. All your loneliness would dissipate when your two attractive roommates would come home and when you spent time with Hyo-joo. You were still happier than you ever had been but you knew there will always be one thing missing, and that was your mom.

Later that night Tae and Jimin walked through the door laughing and smiling, looking like they had a really good time. They were always so tired when they would come home but today was different. They were always happy but tonight they were extra... excited?

"Hey! What's got you guys so happy?" you asked with a chipper tone.

"You'll see!" Jimin replied with a huge grin. You were confused by that, you were tired of the secrets, making you grow very impatient. But you were happy that they were finally going to be telling what it is they have been doing this whole time.

"Here, take this." Tae handed you a sealed envelope with your name on it.

"What's in it?" you asked with a confused expression.

"Don't open it yet, its a surprise. You'll soon be seeing what it is we do everyday." Tae exclaimed making you grin.

"So no more secrets then?" you asked crossing your arms hoping for a positive answer.

"Nope, no more secrets, but you can't open it until next Saturday. OK!" You looked at him confused but you listened. You were just happy that you were finally going to find out what it is that they've been doing everyday. It made you feel like they have finally grown to completely trust you. "And here, this one is for Hyo-joo, neither of you can open these, not till next week. Promise me!" Tae pointed a finger at you in seriousness as he demanded this.

"Ok ok, i promise." Tae just stared at you with a serious squinted eye look like he didn't believe you. "I swear, i will not open it until next week!" you reassured him.

"GOOD!" Jimin came up behind you patting you on the back.

Later that night Hyo-joo stopped by for a sleep over, having the next day off she wanted to spend some girl time with you. The two of you went out and caught a movie and some dinner before going back to your place and doing random things. The two of you headed into your room and changed into pajamas, waiting for both of the guys to fall asleep she started to ask you questions about them.

"So, its been 4 months since you've been here, you live with two really hot guys... "Ok, where are you getting at Hyo-joo?" you asked cutting her off.

"I was just curious if maybe you had a crush on one of them. Or maybe secretly dating one. wonder if one of them has a crush on you. Or if they BOTH do. Maybe.... "Whoa whoa whoa, nobody likes anyone. We're roommates, friends, they are like my brothers." you reassured her.

"Your HOT brothers." Hyo-joo giggled out. "But one of them has to like you? Haven't you ever thought about that?" she asked in desperation.

"Uh, i don't think so. I mean sure, they both tease me a lot, but like a sister. I can't see either of them liking me in "that" way, i'm too.... average to be with either one of them." you looked down thinking just how attractive they really are compared to you. "Besides, they both could have girlfriends that we both just don't know about, or they like someone else."

"But you never know, and you won't know until you ask!" she said trying to push you into doing something you saw as impossible.

"Nah, if i do that everything will just become awkward and i'll probably have to leave. I don't want that."

As the two of you were discussing these matters they didn't notice that a certain someone had woken up. Having your door partially open he could hear everything. He became depressed at hearing that he thought that you felt things would get awkward and would leave. That you weren't attractive enough for either one of them. He looked down eyes closed. Biting his bottom lip attempting to keep the tears away, Taehyung regained his composure and walked back to his room, shutting the door lightly.

"OH, here. Tae and Jimin gave this to me to give to you. They gave me one to, but we aren't to open it until next Saturday."

"What is it though?" she asked confused.

"I have no idea, we have to wait." you said with a blank face.

\----------------------------------

As the days went by you grew more and more impatient. It was the slowest week you've had in your entire life but it was finally here. The guys told you to dress in something nice but not TOO nice. So you took a shower, put light make up one, did your hair and put on something simple but flattering. Hyo-joo was to come over and they would drive us to some unexplained location.

As the four of you arrived you saw a sea of people, you've never seen a place so crowded with girls in your life.

"Is this a concert hall?" you asked with excitement.

"PRECISELY!" Jimin announced.

As you exited the car Tae and Jimin said that they would meet up with you in a bit. Both you and Hyo-joo were confused but took there word for it, so you got in line and waited. As you got closer to the ticket booth you noticed you didn't have tickets. And then it hit you... The envelopes! You and Hyo-joo opened them and saw two tickets. Front row to see a band called BTS.

"I've never heard of them before." you exclaimed.

"Me either." Hyo-joo replied. The two of you looked at each other in confusion and went on ahead.

As you found your seat at the front of the stage you sat and talked until you saw 7 gorgeous men rise from the stage. You looked around and noticed two looked very familiar. As you stared your eyes grew large. Hyo-joo and you looked at each other in unison.

It was Taehyung and Jimin, as they danced and sang you got more and more hyped. You couldn't believe how talented they are, you began to love there music, it was like heaven to your ears. And then you saw HIM.

"Who.... who is he??" you whispered to yourself.

End.


	11. Him?

As you stood there in the crowed you couldn't help but focus on one specific man. You didn't know anything about him, not his name or that he even existed until now but there was something about him. He was beautiful (to say the very least). The way he moved wasn't perfect but it was sexy in your eyes. But when you heard his parts in the songs they played, you wanted to fall to your knees it was so amazing. The amount of talent he possessed was remarkable. Of course you watched them all, they were all ridiculously talented AND attractive, and you always smiled when your eyes met Taehyung's and Jimin's. But there was something about him....

Hyo-joo caught you staring at this guy, she could see the 'awwe' in your eyes. The trance and spell this man was putting you through. She didn't know how to feel about it. She always could sense that one of the guys liked you, the way Taehyung would sometimes look and act towards you. She could feel that he had feelings for you, but never did she feel that you felt the same about him.

The concert was now coming to a close and the two of you just waited for a good opportunity to head out of the stadium.

"Do we... wait for them?" Hyo-joo asked confused as to what to do next.

"I'm not really sure.. I would imagine we can't be seen with them, we don't need to be seen like we are there girlfriend's, that probably wouldn't go over well with all the other fans here." That being said the two you didn't know whether to leave or stay, all you knew is that you came with them and the only way you'd be able to go home is to take a bus or taxi, seeing as that Tae and Jimin were the ones who drove you here.

As the two of you had decided to move you were stopped by security, automatically thinking that you did something wrong, you found yourself already apologizing.

"Are you (Y.N.) and Hyo-joo?" the security guy asked.

"Um, yeah. Why?" you asked still thinking that you might have done something wrong.

"Can i see your badges please." he demanded.

"Badges?" Hyo-joo and you just turned and stared at each other not knowing what to think at this point.

You looked down at your ticket only for it to be taken out of your hands by the security guard. He scanned it over and saw that you had back stage passes.

"Please, come with me." You looked at him not knowing if you should even trust him, but he was a guard so... what could go wrong.

As the guard guided the two of you around the stadium into a door you hadn't noticed before, there was multiple people running around putting things away and cleaning up. You were backstage, you were taken aback by all of the props and amount of people that were in charge of everything. You didn't realize just how much work that goes into creating a concert.

Being entranced in all that was going around you you found yourself in front of another door. You and Hyo-joo looked at each other knowing what was behind this door. You grew nervous and excited. You could feel yourself shaking, Hyo-joo grabbed onto your hand and squeezed tightly. You turned to her and you both took in a deep breath before entering.

As the guard slowly pushed the door open Jimin and Taehyung was already right there awaiting for your arrival. They both ran towards you in excitement and hugged you both. You couldn't help but start to tear up at how proud you are of them both.

"You guys were AMAZING! Why did you keep this a secret?" you asked folding your arms.

"Cos it was more fun this way! Besides, it did make for a good surprise!" You smile as Taehyung did state the obvious.

"Ok ok, i'll give you that." you smacked him on the arm giggling.

"C'MON, we'll introduce to the others!" Jimin shouted.

As Tae and Jimin took you both by the arms you saw all of the other men, they were so much more attractive up close that it made you feel out of place, like you were some ugly American that didn't belong. Once you got close you saw a figure run towards you. You didn't know how to feel about it, this guy looked really hyper and over joyed.

"HI! I'm your hope, you're my hope. Call me J-hope!" he took your hand into his and kissed the top of it lightly. You giggled at how adorable he was.

"This is (Y.N.) and this is Hyo-joo." Taehyung introduced you. As you chatted with J-hope three more men came walking your way.

"This is Jin, he's our hyung, the oldest. This is RM, the leader of our group. And he is Jungkook, the youngest of us all. Isn't he cuuuuute!" Jimin said with enthusiasm.

"Stop it Jimin!" Jungkook complained.

"Its nice to meet you." the three men said in unison.

"Who's he? The one leaning up against the wall?" Hyo-joo asked pointing at the secluded man on the opposite side of the room.

You looked in that direction and there he was. The one that had you mesmerized. Taehyung caught sight of how you were looking at him but you weren't paying any attention. J-hope grabbed both you and Hyo-joo by the arm and dragged you over to this handsome man. The closer you got to him the hotter your cheeks felt. You could feel your skin blushing as chills went down your spine.

"This one here is Yoongi, but he's known as Suga." J-hope introduced him and Yoongi refused to make eye contact. You could feel that he is the more serious one of the group. You felt a bit intimidated by him, but for some reason you were still attracted to him. Since you've never had a boyfriend before you weren't really sure what type of guy you were interested in, if you had a type at all.

"Yoongi..." You whispered lightly to yourself.

End.


	12. Yoongi

"Hey, what's wrong man?" Jimin asked as he approached Tae.

"Its nothing." he said while walking off to a second door across the room.

Jimin couldn't understand what was going on with Tae but he knew something wasn't right. Nobody knew his best friend like he did. He was starting to get worried but what could he do... The longer he stood and thought about it that's when he caught site of you. He could see the sparkle in your eyes as you were near Yoongi, he hadn't ever seen you look so... happy before. Almost as if you were in love.

Yoongi didn't really pay much attention to your presence, to him it was like you weren't even there, but you didn't care, just thought of being this close to him gave you butterflies, there was something about him and you didn't quite understand why.

"Hey!"you heard Jimin call out to you. The moment you heard his shout you turned seeing that he was waving at you to go to him.

"Excuse me" you whispered, taking leave from Yoongi and J-hope. "What's up Jimin?" you asked as you approached him.

"Hey. So, what are you and Yoongi chatting about?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Um, come to think of it, not really anything, i was just kind of lingering around. Hey, where's Tae? I haven't seen him." you asked concerned.

"He, uh. He's in there." you turned to see another door that Jimin was pointing at. You didn't know why but when it was clarified that Taehyung wasn't even in the room you felt the need to go after him. You ran over taking hold of the door knob but before you could even turn it it swung open. And there you saw Tae, eyes glossy, almost as if he were crying.

"Hey, what's wrong? I was going to go look for you." you asked him looking worried.

"I.. uh. I'm.... fine. Why?" he asked faking a confused face.

"Um, no reason i guess." You stood there confused, feeling that something was wrong. As you watched Tae walk off he stood in the middle of the room, you watched him try to compose himself as he raised his hands in the air and shout to everyone, "READY TO GO EVERYONE!"

You didn't know what he meant by that, maybe there was some sort of after party. Probably one you weren't allowed to go to. But then.... what now?

You snuck back over to Jimin and asked, "What does he mean by 'ready to go'?" you asked him confused.

"The after party of course!" Jimin answered raising a finger giving off a goofy grin. *I knew it* you thought.

"So, where are you guys going for the after party?" you asked hoping that if anything you'd be able to get a ride home before they go off and have there fun.

"To our house of course!" Jimin said with a wide smile.

"OUR HOUSE?" you shouted. *Yoongi is coming to OUR house. RIGHT NOW?* You said yelling at yourself

As you all headed back to your shared apartment you couldn't help but grow nervous at the fact that Yoongi was going to be at your place, the place where you sleep and eat everyday and night. He's going to know where you live.

As you reached your apartment you and Hyo-joo decided to cook for everyone as they lounged around to rest. Drinks were being passed around and Tae drank more than you've ever seen him drink before. You were worried for him, *What could he be thinking about right now?*

"Hey, you ok (Y.N.)?" Hyo-joo asked as the two of you wandered around the kitchen.

"Yeah, i'm ok. I'm just worried about Tae. He's been acting strange." you said not being able to focus on anything.

"Yeah,i kind of noticed that to." she said in concern.

As the two of you continued to cut up random ingredients you turned and saw Yoongi looking in your direction. Your eyes met his and were instantly locked. Neither one of you looked away, he made no specific expression. If anything, he looked completely blank, a blank scowl. You were too nervous to smile but too nervous to look away. The stare felt like it lasted a life time.

Hyo-joo stood behind you watching the two of you give each other a stare down. She turned and saw Taehyung staring and you stare at Yoongi. His expression went deeper and deeper into a depression, causing him to pick up another drink, and helping Hyo-joo realize what was going on with Tae. She felt sorry for him, but there was nothing anyone could do, except for him. As she turned back to looked at you, a smile finally formed on your lips as you continued to stare at Yoongi.

And this would be the start of a love triangle.

End.


	13. The Stare

Later that night Tae had passed out drunk on the couch while everyone was still wide awake, eating and drinking. You were having a good time but you still didn't quite know what to do with yourself, you felt so anxious being around Yoongi. After the stare down you had with him earlier he hasn't made eye contact with you since. You haven't spoken to him either. It felt as if you weren't even there in his eyes. You didn't understand why he stared at you, *Maybe he doesn't like me. What if he hates me?* You thought to yourself. *But why would he hate me? We just met....* You didn't understand and it was starting to worry you. The anxiety was building and you didn't know what to do with it. You've never felt this way before. *Is this what it feels like to have a crush? To.... 'like' someone??*

As the party was coming to an end you stood by your front door to properly say goodbye to everyone. It seemed that everyone really enjoyed themselves and that at some point you could all be good friends in the future. The last person to exit was Yoongi. The closer he got the more your cheeks flushed. The second he reached you he made eye contact. Hands in his pockets and expressionless. His stare was so intense that it felt like he was staring right through you, as nervous as you were you couldn't take your eyes off of his. You managed to mumble to him...

"Tha.... thank you for coming. I... i hope you...... had a good time."

"Yeah, it was fun. You're a good cook. See ya." he replied waving his hand at you.

The second you shut your door you held your face with your palms, feeling the heat radiating off of you.

"Hey! You ok?" Hyo-joo came up behind you giggling.

"Uh, yeah, i'm good." you did everything to compose yourself as you answered.

"Hey, Tae is like fast asleep, you should wake him and take him to bed." she suggested.

"Huh, oh yeah. Good idea." you agreed.

You walked over to him and sat on the couch beside him and lightly shook him whispering his name. After the 20th shake you saw that he slowly opened his eyes. At this point your face only inches away from his checking to see when his eyes would finally peek. Locking your eyes with his, his eyes jolted and his face went red at how close you were to him.

"Hey, you awake yet? I'm gonna take you to bed." you demanded, taking him into your arms. He wrapped his arm around you with you trying to support him you managed to migrate him to his room and laying him onto his bed. As you put the covers over him you turned to walk away until you were stopped by a hand on your wrist.

"Tae? What's the matter?" you asked him concerned.

"Can... can you stay with me for a little bit?" he asked as he buried his face in his pillow.

"What?? Why?" you asked in confusion.

"I'm... uh. I feel kind of sick from drinking too much and i... don't want to be alone. If you don't mind." he mumbled out.

"I, i suppose i can stay for a little while." you answered with hesitation. He pulled you onto the bed forcing you to lay next to him. You felt nervous at his actions but you obliged. You could see that he wasn't feeling well by his red face and heavy breathing. You started to stroke his hair to help him fall asleep. The feeling of your fingers running through his hair made him slowly doze off, happy that you could help he started to lightly moan in his sleep from how good it felt.

Meanwhile with Hyo-joo and Jimin:

"Hey, i think we might have a problem." Hyo-joo said to Jimin worriedly.

"Yeah, i think you're right. I don't think Yoongi has any intention on getting with (Y.N.) though. I mean, they just met so we can't really say for sure." Jimin and Hyo-joo looked at each other and just sighed.

End.


	14. Good Morning

The next morning you once again awoke in Taehyung's bed with him cuddling up to you. Even though its only been the second time that this has happened you were getting used to laying with him. He was warm and made you comfortable, like protecting a younger brother. It made you happy. Before he woke up you managed to slip out of his bed and migrate to your kitchen. You fixed yourself up some food noticing that Hyo-joo wasn't here. You peeked into Jimin's room and saw him fast asleep. After slowly shutting his door you grabbed your food and sat on your couch thinking of what your feelings mite truly be for Yoongi. You knew there was no way he likes you, at least not in the way you liked him. He did just meet you, its too soon to say what these feelings are. *What do i do* you sighed out to yourself.

"Good morning!" Jimin said as he walked out of his room."

"Don't you mean good after noon, its 12:17." you laughed.

"Oh shit, where's Tae? We're late!" he shouted.

"He's still sleeping..." you muttered.

You watched a terrified Jimin run into Taehyung's room, feeling the need to follow him you leaned up against the door frame and watched Jimin pounce on top of Tae, you were shocked when he didn't even budge, Jimin continued to jump and shake until Tae opened his eyes. You could see the line of drool stream from his mouth to his pillow which made you shutter.

"GET UP, WE'RE LATE!" The second Jimin shouted Taehyung sprung out of bed and started to undress. You were shocked and frozen in place.

"Are you just gonna stand there? I mean, i know i'm attractive." he said giving off a derpy smile.

"NO!" you shouted while slamming his door shut. You huffed in irritation stomping back into your living room.

After 20 mins Jimin and Tae came rushing out. They were a hot mess at how late they were for practice, it was kind of cute.

"Hey, you should come by after practice, it ends at 7. Feel free to bring some food." Jimin said hinting that you should come baring food while handing you a piece of paper with the address to the studio.

"Yeah yeah, i guess i can do that." you snickered giving him a cute smile. And then they were gone.

*WAIT. That means i'm going to be seeing Yoongi, and Hyo-joo won't be there to help me* you said out loud to yourself. And that's when you decided to call her and beg her to accompany you.

"HEY, what you up to right now?" you asked her the second she picked up.

"Hey, i'm about to go into class, what's up?" she asked happily.

"I, uh. I was asked by Jimin to stop by the studio tonight, i wanted to know if you wanted to go..." you asked her hoping that she would be all for it.

"Ahhh, i really really want to but i have to work tonight after classes. You're gonna have to see Yoongi alone." you could hear the sarcastic smile in her voice.

"WHAT? NO, THAT'S NOT. I MEAN... "You ain't foolin me, you'll be fine. Good luuuuuuck." and then the phone went dead. You flopped your face into a pillow that lay on your couch letting out a scream.

Later that evening you started cooking for the guys, you made a ton of food, knowing 7 guys they would be hungry and are big eaters. Already knowing Jimin and Tae's appetite you knew you had to make a lot. The closer it got to the hour of you needing to leave it hit you that you'd be with Yoongi again. You were nervous to the point that you didn't want to go, but you had to, you said you would and you weren't going to let them down. So you mustered up your courage and packed everything up and headed out.

You borrowed Jimin's car hands shaking on the steering wheel, you couldn't compose yourself to save your life. All you wanted to do was turn around and go back home but before you knew it you were already in the studio parking lot. You sat in the car nervous and trembling. Breathing heavily you started to hyperventilate, almost on the verge of passing out a guard knocked on your window.

"Ye... yes?" you asked as you opened the window.

"Jimin said you'd be arriving, i'm here to give you your pass." he announced. You grabbed in and wrapped it around your neck. *Now i really DON'T have a choice." you sighed to yourself.

You slowly walked up the stairs, food in bags knees trembling. You reached the door, you could hear laughter from the other side. You took in a deep gulp and let yourself in.

End.

_______________________________________

A filler chapter, i hope you all are enjoying this fic so far. Let me know what you think. ^^


	15. The Studio

The second your hand touched the knob it started to turn without your knowledge. The door had opened and there he was. Yoongi was right there, your eyes met and you both had shocked faces.

"Ah.. HI... Yoongi." you muffled out.

"Eh, hey..." he whispered. "Excuse me." he said as he walked passed you.

"(Y.N.)! Hobi yelled out.

"Haha, hey." you hugged him as he ran to you.

You could tell that everyone was tired due to the heavy breathing and sweat they were all portraying. *Its a good thing i made a lot of food* you thought to yourself, *But where did Yoongi run off to in such a hurry..." As you lost yourself in your train of thought Jimin came running to you and pounced on your back..

"So, what did you make us???" he asked anxiously.

"Here here, there's food in these bags. Enjoy!" you giggled out.

Jimin took the bag from you and dragged everyone to an empty table that stood up against the far wall. Laying out all the food the guys were in awe.

"YES, we get to have (Y.N's.) cooking again!" Jung-kook shouted out in happiness. You smiled at how happy everyone was to be eating your food. You didn't think you were that good of a cook but everyone seemed to have proved you wrong. You migrated yourself to a chair that sat at the end of the table. Taehyung making his way to you he lay his hand over your shoulder. You looked up at him to see a smile on his face.

"Thanks for the food." he whispered.

"Anytime." you smiled back.

Only seconds later Yoongi made his appearance. Making his way to the table where the other six members resided he grabbed himself a plate filling it with the food you had prepared. You managed to slither your way to Yoongi who was now sitting in a corner on the floor.

"So, huh. How does it taste?" you asked him in hesitation, afraid that possibly you did a horrible job.

"Its good. Thanks." You smiled at his compliment, you wished that he had more to say but every time you spoke with him you would be lucky to get more than 4 words out of him.

You turned to look at the others, catching Tae staring at you with an unpleasant look. You didn't understand what his problem was, but ever since you met them all he has been acting stranger than usual. You were determined to find out why he's been so weird with you. One day your sleeping his his bed and the next he gives you dirty looks. *Did i do something wrong* you asked yourself.

"Why don't you go to him, you keep staring at him." you heard Yoongi say with a monotone voice.

"What?" you asked with worry.

"You both are staring at each other. Go." he said with no expression as he stood and walked away from you. So, after your heart stopping by Tae's glare and Yoongi's attitude you found yourself falling to the floor. Sitting by yourself with a depressed face Jimin came running your way.

"Hey, are you ok?" he asked looking at you head tilted.

"Yeah, i'm fine." Jimin did not believe you for a second. He sat in front of you and stared into your eyes.

"WHAT?" you asked him with slight irritation.

"Don't worry about it, Tae is just in a bad mood, and Yoongi isn't the easiest guy to talk to. Don't worry so much." How was it that Jimin could read your mind? *Why didn't i fall in love with him?* you asked yourself with a giggle.

"Hey, why are you laughing? Did i say something weird?" he asked confused.

"Nah. Thanks Jimin." you said with a smile.

As you mustered up some courage you decided to stand and walk on over to the rest of the guys.

"HEY! How about (Y.N.) comes over to our place this weekend and cook for us!?" Hobi yelled out.

"Excuse me?" you said with an eyebrow raised.

"That's a great idea!" Jin shouted.

All of them other than Jimin and Taehyung lived in a dorm, the only reason those two didn't join was because they liked there privacy and also enjoyed living with you. They could go to the dorm whenever they pleased but they liked going back to there own home.

"Um, yeah... i guess." you said blankly.

As you agreed to there proposal Taehyung and Yoongi's head shot up, both with shocked but irritated expressions.

End.


	16. Stay the Night!?

The weekend had approached and it was time to visit the guy's dorm. You were more nervous than you were when you first met Yoongi, cos now you would be where HE lives! As you prepared to head out with Tae and Jimin you sat in your room for a moment trying to get yourself together and remain calm. Until you heard a knock on your door....

"Hey, mind if i come in?" Jimin whispered.

"Yeah, come in." you answered back with a whisper.

He entered and automatically shut the door behind him. He walked over to you and sat on your bed beside you.

"What's wrong? You've been acting funny ever since we got back from the Studio, what's goin on? He asked concerned.

"Its nothing, i guess i'm just nervous about going over to there dorm, its a lot ya know." you reassured him.

"Yeah, i suppose it is. But you'll have Tae and i to protect you!" He said with a childish smile.

"Thanks Jimin." you looked up at him and smiled back.

Jimin wrapped an arm around your shoulders, eyeing you with a genuine look, "You never have to worry when you're with Tae and i, ok." You were so happy to have him and Tae in your life. *I should just fall in love with Jimin!* you thought to yourself as you began to giggle to yourself.

"Hey, what's so funny???" he whined.

"Nothin, don't worry about it." you giggled. With Jimin's arm still over you Tae decided to barge in not knowing Jimin was in there.

"Hey, so, what's goin on here??" Tae asked with an eyebrow raised and arms folded.

"Ya know, just hangin out with my girl." Jimin snickered.

"Excuse me?" Tae shouted as he made his way over to Jimin and tackled him on your bed. You just staring at the both of them blushing.

"Well huh, we should... we should get going!" you mumbled and scattered out of the room.

\--------------------

And there you were, in front of the doors that would lead you into there dorm, scared out of your mind you managed to suck it up and ring the door bell. It just so happened that Yoongi was the one to answer the door making you flushed instantaneously. Your mouth dropped when you saw him in just sweat pants and a black t-shirt. Tae noticed your intense stare but you paid no attention. Yoongi looked at you with a blank monotone face...

"Hey... Yoongi.." you mumbled.

"Uh, hey. Come in." he said as he walked away without a care in the world.

The 3 of you entered, Jimin running and hopping onto there couch and Tae casually walking in heading for a nearby chair. You weren't sure what to do with yourself so you stood there like a statue up against a wall waiting for something to happen. And then you felt a tapping..

"Hey, you want to cook together?" Jin asked with a smile.

"I'd love to!" You answered in excitement. The two of you headed to the kitchen grabbing multiple recipes and ingredients. You were going to have a feast tonight. As you and Jin cooked Jin quietly popped open a bottle of champagne to share.

"Shhh, no one needs know!" Jin said to you with a finger over his lips and one eye winking.

The two of you drank more than either of you were intending, hearing the others have fun in the other room you were happy you were here with Jin, you didn't feel nervous with him, you felt that he was maybe the motherly one out of the group. As much as you wanted to be around Yoongi you were grateful that it was only you and Jin.

As you finished up the last bits of cooking you and Jin had drank more than you bargained for, the two of you a bit on the drunken side you had to make every one make a plate for themselves. With wobbling around the kitchen you accidentally bumped into Yoongi as he entered. Causing your face to go more red than it already was.

"Uh.. s -s-s-ssss sorryyy. I huh, didn't mean um, yeah!" you slurred too much to get a real sentence out.

"Um, yeah. Its cool." he said as he walked away from you, heading to get a plate of food for himself. You looked down to the ground feeling ashamed, *there's no way he likes me, i'm probably just annoying to him* you thought to yourself.

"Hey, are you ok?" you felt Taehyung touch your shoulder and whisper in your ear.

"Hmm, oh yeah. I'm fine. Just a bit too much to drink i think." You were only able to tell him half the truth which made you feel bad, but you didn't feel comfortable talking about how you felt towards someone you just met yet, especially with Tae for some reason.

As you all sat at the table Jimin brought out beer, *Oh no, but i'm already drunk* you thought to yourself. You glanced over at Jin and he was giving you the same look, the look of *OH SHITEU*.

Jimin walked over to you giving the already drunk you a can of beer, then passing around one to each of the other members. You glanced over at Yoongi slowly eating the food you had made and sipping on his beer. Not once did he glance at you, all the other members talked and laughed were as Yoongi just sat silent in his own world. You really felt that he didn't like you which made you sad but you weren't going to make that visible to the others. You should be happy that you were with everyone and that they all loved you.

"Man, this is delicious, you two did awesome at cooking this!" Hobi shouted.

"Yeah, this is some of the best food i've ever had!" Kookie shouted out.

"And we get to have her cooking almost NIGHTLY!" Jimin bragged.

You just smiled at everyone when they complimented you and Jin's cooking skills. Once the meal was over, you had put in 3 more additional beers into you, being too drunk you found it hard to leave the table. It was getting pretty late but you weren't sure if moving was such a good idea right now. Tae came around and helped you move to the couch, he could tell just how impaired you were and even though he thought it hilarious he still felt the need to help you.

"Wow, i haven't seen you this drunk before!" Tae laughed out as he dragged you to the couch. "What did you and Jin do when you were cooking?"

As you reached the living room you saw Jin lounged across the sofa. You wobbled over to him and pounced on him, "This is all Jin's fault!" you slurred out.

"HUUUUHHH??? No, this is.... what?" Jin couldn't think at this point, he started to slowly daze in and out of consciousness. Jimin just sat on the ground laughing uncontrollably. Tae just stood there and watched, giving you a "You are so adorable kind of stare." You looked up at him and smiled which made Tae look happier than ever. You were happy to see him smile like that again.

"I think maybe you guys should just stay the night tonight!" Kookie suggested.

The second that was said Yoongi popped out of no where giving a, "What the fuck are you thinking?" look in Kookies direction.

Once you heard that your head shot up in Kookies direction and then at Yoongi's. You could see in his eyes that he wanted to object to this. You laid back down next to Jin feeling like you wanted to shed a tear at Yoongi's disapproving expression.

"No, i don't want to intrude. I'll be fine." you said as you attempted to stand but fell on top of Jimin making Jimin hit his head on the floor.

"No, i think we better stay!" He said laughing at you.

Tae had carried Jin to his room while the others also migrated to there separate rooms, all feeling tired from all the food and alcohol. Jimin had lifted you and placed you over the couch while Jimin went to go bunk with Kookie.

On Taehyung's way back to the living room he was stopped by Yoongi mid way in the hall way. Lightly pushing him against the wall Yoongi spat out, "What are you all thinking? We can't just have a girl come over whenever you want! Do you know how bad that'll look on all of us! This is NOT professional! He whispered with anger.

"What do you have against her? If you don't want her here then tell her yourself! She seems to like you, what's YOUR problem with her!" Yoongi didn't know how to react to Taehyung's words. All he could do was hiss at him and walk away. Before hitting the door to his room he turned one last time to eye Tae...

"This is needs to stop! She's just another girl who will turn into just another fan girl that will ruin us! There's nothing special about her, she's just another girl!. You and Jimin shouldn't be living with her either, you two should be living HERE with the rest of us, not some random girl you went to school with." Taehyung just stared and feeling angrier at Yoongi's attitude. Yoongi then turned to enter his room and lightly shutting the door.

You on the other hand were not asleep like everyone thought, you heard every word. Being drunk and overly emotional you now knew how Yoongi felt about you. Your tears flowed without any time for you to attempt to hold them back. As you heard Tae make his way back to the living room you rushed your body to face the back of the couch and buried your face into a pillow pretending to be asleep. As Tae entered you felt him put a hand on top of your head and sighing to himself. He took the chair that was close to the couch and slowly fell asleep. While you lay there silent, dozing off into your own tears.

End.


	17. Your Fault

The next morning you were happy that you managed to wake up before anyone else. It was barely 6:00 a.m., a part of you wished that you had woken up sooner than that, your plan was to leave before anyone else had the chance to get up before you. You managed to find a piece of paper and pen while tip toeing around the dorm. You wrote a letter saying...

"Hey guys, i woke up early remembering i have some things to do today and decided to leave early. I had a good time last night, i'll see you guys another time. Bye <3."

Writing the goodbye note you realized that saying you'll see them another time would most likely be a lie. As much as you enjoyed all of there company you now felt you weren't welcome. Everyone seemed to love you and enjoy your company and even your cooking but knowing that one of them didn't want anything to do with you and saw you as a problem you felt felt that from now on you should just stay away and live your own life and possibly move out and get your own apartment away from Jimin and Taehyung. Just thinking about that put you in a depressed mood. You glanced over at Tae still knocked out on the chair and cuddling up to a blanket you lightly placed your note over the pillow you were laying on and migrated your way to the door and letting yourself out. But little did you know that you weren't the only one awake. Yoongi had heard you tip towing through out the dorm and hid himself in the dark hallway, watching you write. He noticed the sad expression that was plastered on your face feeling that maybe you had heard what he said last night to Tae. Hearing your footsteps slither louder he hid himself deeper in the hallway and watched you slip out as if you were never there to begin with.

(Yoongi's P.O.V.)

As he watched you leave he walked back into his room lightly shutting his door. He sat on his bed thinking of what he said last night, he didn't regret anything he had told Taehyung, he knew he was right about everything.But this was the first time he felt bad about something, he didn't hate you but a part of him didn't like you. He didn't know you well enough to not like you but there was something , something he couldn't understand. Yoongi looked down at his hands as his thumbs twiddled around each other.

"Its for the best" he whispered to himself.

(Readers P.O.V.)

Reaching the outside you stopped and turned, looking at the building one last time knowing you'll never be coming back. You rushed away feeling your tears form, you decided to call Hyo-joo hoping that she was home. *Please pick up, please pick up* you whispered to yourself. Seconds later....

"HEY! What's up (Y.N.), i miss you!" you immediately smiled when she said that.

"I miss you to, feels like its been forever since we've seen each other." you replied.

"I know right! Hey, is something wrong? I feel like something's wrong." she said concerned.

"Actually, there is. Kind of. Are you home right now? I could really use my best friend right now." you admitted.

"Yeah, please come over!!" she demanded. So you found a bus stop and immediately headed to Hyo-joo's apartment.

You rang her doorbell and only taking her seconds to open the door and drag you in. You went to her couch, took your shoes off and sat down holding your knees to your chest.

"SO, tell me what happened!" she demanded.

You told her everything. About going over to the dorm, cooking, getting drunk and... Yoongi. The moment you said his name you felt more tears. You tried to hold them back but it didn't work. Hyo-joo leaned in to hold you.... "Don't worry, maybe he'll realize he was just stupid and apologize, you never know." Hyo-joo whispered to you.

"I don't think so, i mean, even if for some reason he did do that, i would still stay away. Cos he is right, it isn't ok for them to be with a girl all the time, it would look for them. Its best if i just stay away. I'm thinking about moving to... i don't think i should stay with Jimin and Tae anymore. That could create problems to." you said while the tears became more intense.

"Don't say that! Those two would miss the crap out of you! That is YOUR apartment to! You have the right to stay! she said trying to convince you that it was ok.

"I don't know..." you whispered out.

"At least stay there for a little while longer and make sure that that's what you really want, ok. And if you do decide you should leave you can come here!!" You looked up at her wide eyed not expecting her to offer that.

"You don't have to do that! I don't wa... "Shush! I would LOVE to have you here, it would be so much fun! But only if you feel its what you SHOULD do! Ok?" you looked at her and nodded.

(Back to the dorm)

It was about 10:00 a.m. when everyone woke up, Yoongi, Jungkook and Jimin were the first ones to come out to the living room. Tae still in the chair silent holding the note you had left behind. He had an irritated look on his face, the second seeing Yoongi's face he wanted to explode, knowing this was his fault.

"Hey, where's (Y.N.)?" Jimin whined.

Tae just held the note up, expression not changing. Jungkook walked over and took the note from him. "What's this?" he asked while rubbing his eyes. As he read it his eyes went wide.

"So, what is it?" Jimin asked while he yawned.

"Its from (Y.N.) saying that she left early." Jungkook made a sad face reading the note hoping that he would wake to you and gave breakfast.

Yoongi's face was expressionless, with Jimin and Jungkook was saddened by your absence Yoongi wasn't fazed. Tae couldn't take Yoongi's attitude anymore, he clenched his fists as he stood, took in a deep breath and shouted at the top of his lungs...

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Jimin and Jungkook's eyes went wide feeling immediately awake by Taehyung's shouting, shocked that he was aiming his anger at Yoongi. The three just stared at Yoongi, Tae livid and the other two confused.

End.


	18. Where are You?

Hearing Taehyung's shouting the remaining men came walking out, groggy a half asleep still.

"What's with the shouting?" Namjoon complained.

"Him!" was the only word Taehyung could say as he pointed at Yoongi. Yoongi just shrugged at the situation, leaning up against the wall behind him shrugging his shoulders. Tae just watched Yoongi's snarky attitude, growling at the frustration that was building inside of him.

"What did he do?" Hobi asked with a yawn.

"You know what, it doesn't matter, forget it!" Taehyung whispered as he rushed away slamming the door behind him.

"Yoongi, what's going on?" Jin asked in concern.

"Its like Taehyung said, it doesn't matter." he said as he began to walk back to his room. Everyone just watched as Yoongi left the room where as Jimin took a seat on the couch looking down to the floor having a feeling what might have happened.

(Yoongi's P.O.V)

As you walked back into you room you shut the door lightly and sat onto you desk chair. Placing both elbows on each arm of the chair, placing your chin onto your right palm, one leg crossed over the other you went into deep thought about the whole situation. *Did i do the right thing?* you asked yourself over and over. Not being able to give yourself a real answer, you just sighed to yourself. But at the same time you still knew there was something you didn't like about her, struggling to find out what it was you turned to face your desk and started to write song lyrics.

Minutes later Jimin stood and marched himself to Yoongi's room and letting himself in without knocking.

"What are you doing?" you asked confused. Jimin shut the door behind him and went over to the bed and took a seat.

"So, what happened?" Jimin asked bluntly.

"It doesn't matter." Yoongi said as he turned back around and started writing again.

"It matters to me. We're a family and Tae and I would like to make (Y.N.) a part of this family to, she's a dear friend that we trust and everyone else seems to like her except you. So please. What happened?" he asked once again more serious.

"I told Tae last night that (Y.N.) should stop coming by. I told him that bringing a girl around all the time would make us look bad. She must have heard me or somethin." You said nonchalantly.

"WHAT?" Why would you say something like that?" Jimin asked angrily.

"Because its true! She could ruin our reputation, we aren't supposed to be around girls anyway!" you said irritated. Jimin feeling livid at Yoongi's actions he stormed out leaving the dorm, causing everyone there to be confused.

(End Yoongi's P.O.V)

As Taehyung took the car home Jimin was left to take the bus, when Tae made it back to the apartment he looked all over for you, seeing that you were nowhere to be found. Not long after Jimin had arrived finding Tae sitting on there couch looking helpless.

"Hey, is (Y.N.) here?" Jimin asked.

"No, i couldn't find her here and her phone is turned off." Tae exclaimed with worry.

"I talked to Yoongi, he told me what he said. I'm pretty positive that (Y.N.) heard the whole thing and left early so she didn't have to see anyone. I bet she felt really embarrassed." Jimin said as he migrated over to Tae sitting next to him.

"That asshole, why would he think that (Y.N.) would get int he way? From what it seems she's pretty supportive and only sees anyone other than you and i when she's invited. She's never asked for anything, why would he say that?" Taehyung whined out starting to feel emotional.

"I don't know. But my main worry is where she could be right now." Jimin said depressed.

"All of her things are still here so that's a good thing." Tae said with a little confidence.

As time flew on the two just became more and more worried for you. Calling you every hour your phone remained off every time. You being gone was starting to hit Tae hard and Jimin missed you, both of them wondering what you were doing and if you were with anyone. Praying that you were safe and would come home soon.

The hour grew late and you still weren't back, being almost 10:00 p.m. the two wanted to go search for you but wouldn't know where to begin. The two worried men got so anxious from your absence the amount of stress that was running through them started to exhaust there brains, and in moments to two had fallen asleep on the couch.

The next day the two awoke at around 11:00 a.m., yawning from still being half asleep reality kicked in, remembering why they were on the couch in the first place. They both ran to your room still empty. Tae fell to his knees, head down staring at the ground...

"Where are you....?" he whispered.

End.


	19. Welcome Back

Later that night Jimin and Taehyung had skipped out on practice for the day, staying home anxious for your return. The two men being restless they couldn't help but continuously call your phone even knowing that you wouldn't pick up.

"Where could she have gone?" Taehyung whined.

"I don't know,but if she doesn't come back by tomorrow morning I might have to kill Yoongi. This IS his fault! He made her feel that she doesn't belong." Jimin said angrily.

The 10:00 p.m. hour grew close and still no sign of your return, Jimin remaining on the couch tapping his foot profusely and Taehyung pacing in circles around the living room it was like a ball of anxiety. Until there was a clicking of the door...

Both Tae and Jimin sprung there heads up immediately and then there you were... You walked through the door with a distraught expression. You looked up and found Tae and Jimin standing there with tears forming in there eyes.

"Is... everything ok?" you whispered. And in seconds flat both of them rushed to you and held onto you tightly.

"Don't EVER leave without saying something again!" Taehyung cried out.

"We were so worried about you!!! Don't ever leave us, we love you!" Jimin also cried out.

"But i... "NO, please. Don't say anything, just.. stay with us. No matter what." Taehyung whispered as Jimin nodded his head. Hearing Taehyung say that and feeling just how much you meant to the two of them you knew you couldn't leave, even if that meant never seeing the others. You would miss them but you didn't want to get in the way, you didn't want Yoongi to hate you even more than he already does.

"Ok, i promise. I won't go anywhere." You said as you held them tightly to your heart.

Once the group hug had separated the three of you took a seat on the couch in silence. Until Jimin grew curious..

"Where were you anyway? You were gone for a whole 2 days."

"I was at Hyo-joo's. And my phone had died." you replied blankly. Tae and Jimin both turned and faced each other feeling utterly stupid.

"WHY DIDN'T WE THINK TO CALL HYO-JOO??" Jimin shouted.

"We are officially morons." Tae said as he put his head down in shame. You only laughed at the two.

"Don't worry guys, the next time i decide to take off i'll be sure to tell you first." You reassured them. They both looked at you feeling better about everything. But the true issue as to why you left still lingered in Tae's head. He hated Yoongi at this point, he wanted nothing to do with him, but he didn't have a choice. He wasn't about to skip out on his dream of being a part of BTS just because Yoongi was being ridiculous.

"Well, now that we know that (Y.N.) is safe and since we missed practice today and it being late, we should all go to bed. I'm exhausted." Jimin said as he stretched out his arms and yawned.

"Good idea, i'm wiped out." you said agreeing with him.

"HEY, we should all go sleep in (Y.N's) bed tonight." Jimin shouted jumping up and down. Both you and Taehyung looked at Jimin.. "Excuse me?" you both said in perfect unison.

"Well, she's been gone and we missed her and we gotta make sure she doesn't leave us in the middle of the night. C'monnnn, pleeeeeeaaaasseeeee." Jimin whined sticking out his bottom lip.

"Oh fine!" you sighed out. Tae was very quiet when Jimin suggested that, but became more silent when you agreed.

"Ok, but... If we're gonna do this, then i get to sleep in the middle!" Tae shouted.

"That's no fair, i wanna sleep next to (Y.N.)!!!" Jimin said as he ran to your room to pounce on your bed.

"Oh would you two shut up, I will sleep in the middle! How's that?" you asked

You jumped into your bed, Tae on your left and Jimin on your right. You knew this was going to be a long difficult night but it was nice. Until you turned into the sharing body pillow for the both of them, causing you to get zero sleep.

"Oh well, as long as they're happy." you said as you rested the back of your hands on each of there chests.


	20. Arguments

The next morning the three of you woke entangled in each other, you swore they were like your annoying little brothers that always demanded there older sisters attention.

"Would you mind getting off of me now." you groaned.

"Mmmmmm, actually, i do mind!"

"Tha.... WAIT WHAT?" Thinking that they were going remove themselves off of you Jimin sprung up and landed on top of you with full force squeezing you tightly.

"You've gotta be kidding me..." you whimpered. Tae only watching the two of you wrestle, he couldn't help but start to laugh and feel compelled to join in. As you struggled to wiggle your way out from the these two morons you just couldn't budge, they were so much stronger than you were, after Tae and Jimin had both fell on top of you from now wrestling each other that's when you knew it be a waste of time to try, painful or not, you just shut your eyes and endured the ridiculousness.

Moments later you all heard a phone vibrate. Taehyung and Jimin turned into statues as they heard the noise giving you an opportunity to push them off. The vibrating phone continued to go off, the two men searched around the room and found it was Jimin's phone. He answered it to hear Hobi's voice.

"Hey, you guys missed practice yesterday, you have to come today or you're going to get in trouble, we start in 20 minutes." Hobi announced worried.

"Oh shit, ya, we'll be there. We're leaving now!" Jimin said with a rush as he hung up his phone.

"We have to go to practice today, missing yesterday put us behind, we don't want our managers to hate us!" Taehyung just looked down, expression changing from giddy to irritated.

"YOU GUYS MISSED PRACTICE YESTERDAY? WHY?" You yelled out in frustration.

"We were too worried about you to go in, you were our main priority." Tae whispered. *Yoongi's right, i am getting in the way. Its my fault they missed practice* You looked down at your bed depressed as you thought that.

"You guys need to go. Hurry up, i don't want you to be late." you whispered.

"Hey, are you ok? Don't worry, its not your fault we skipped out, we did that by choice!" Jimin said with a genuine smile.

"I believe you." you said looking up with a fake smile.

"She's not wrong though, we need to go, Jimin said as he started to put his jacket and shoes on.

"I guess you're right." Taehyung sighed to himself. "Promise you'll be here when we return?" Tae asked with a half smile as he placed a palm on your head.

"Yeah, i promise." you said looking up at him giving him the same fake smile.

And then they were gone. You remained on your bed with your legs up to your chest and chin resting on your knees. You held your legs in tight as to try to not feel like shit again. *Yoongi WAS right, i WILL just get in the way, and that would be bad. But i can't leave Tae and Jimin, i just can't. I love those two too much.* You held yourself tighter crying at these thoughts that flooded your mind and heart.

(At Practice)

"Hey, you guys made it!" Hobi sung out as he made his way over to Tae and Jimin.

"I'm so glad, we missed you two yesterday." Jungkook announced.

While everyone was happy to see the two of them Yoongi remained in the corner of the room, body leaned up against the wall with headphones in his ears. Seconds later Tae had caught just where Yoongi was, he stared at him with a deep glare, Yoongi feeling the negative vibe coming his way, his eyes shot open and made direct eye contact with Taehyung. Tae wasn't phased by Yoongi's glare, it just made him more irritated.

Before everyone saw it coming Yoongi had pulled out his headphones and walked over to everyone, staring at Taehyung the entire time, the second he approached him, a serious tone escaped his voice...

"So, why DID you guys miss practice yesterday?" he asked expressionless.

"We were wor.... "We just weren't up for it." Taehyung said cutting Jimin off from the real answer.

"I don't believe you. Its because she didn't come home yesterday, huh? You two were too worried to come in because to you she was missing. I told you she would affect the group, we are just now starting to make it somewhere and already someone is getting in the way, this is what i mean! How.... "What do you have against her? Really?"Taehyung asked in a whisper as he cut Yoongi off.

"Excuse me?" Yoongi asked squinting his eyes.

"What do you you have against her? Why do you hate her so much?" Tae asked once again.

"I never said i hated her, i just.... "You just WHAT?" Taehyung shouted.

"WE DON'T NEED ANY DISTRACTIONS!" Yoongi shouted back.

"WE... OR YOU!" Taehyung yelled.

The two began to fight until they lost breath. Neither of them understand what Yoongi's real problem was, sure having a female constantly being around could ruin everything, but why was Yoongi so infuriated about it? How did it come to THIS?

*Yoongi can't have.... feelings for her, can he?* Jimin thought to himself. *Nah, that's not possible.*

As everyone was at the studio bickering you remained at home, still sitting on your bed worried and confused about what you should do.

End.


	21. The Invite

That night the guys came home finding you in the kitchen preparing dinner for the three of you. You greeted when you saw them walk into the kitchen, they didn't say anything to you, instead they came to you and group hugged you tightly. You were confused but also made you think that something happened and they felt bad.

"Um, hey guys..." you said with a shaky voice.

They both squeezed you tighter after hearing the tremble in your voice causing you to suffocate.

"Uh, guys i can't breathe!" you whispered.

They both let you go watching your purple red face turn back into its normal color.

"Sooooooooo, how was practice....?" you asked with hesitation.

Jimin and Taehyung both looked at each other blankly when you asked that, looking as if they didn't know how to answer.

"It was good, we accomplished a lot today!" Jimin said with a fake smile as Tae slowly left heading towards the living room. You watched Tae leave with an irritated expression.

"Hmm, well... that's good." you replied removing eye contact from Jimin and continuing cooking. Jimin watched you as you carried out your task, expression depressive and melancholy. He looked down feeling bad that he had pretty much lied to you. He was telling the truth when he said they accomplished there practice, but there was nothing "good" about it. There was nothing but tension in the studio after Tae and Yoongi had there spat. 

As you finished your cooking you made plates for you all and brought them out one by one starting with Jimin. He looked delighted and happy,smelling your cooking and diving in from being starving. Once you brought out Taehyung's plate he took it giving you a half apologetic smile. You returned the half smile and went on to grab your own plate.

With Jimin and Tae sharing the couch you went over to the recliner and all ate in silence. Jimin looked like he was in heaven, he always loved your cooking where as Tae was taking his time. Still noticing that he was enjoying it you could still tell that there was something on his mind too intense for him to look happy about anything. You hated seeing him upset. You sighed with almost every bite you took, not too loud to where they could hear you but they both could tell that you were troubled, especially Jimin. He stared at you most of the time feeling bad and wanted to just hold you and tell you everything will be ok.

As Jimin was the one to finish eating first he was about to stand to go to the kitchen until he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. It was a call from Hobi...

"Hey! What's up?" Tae and you looked towards Jimin when he spoke.

"Uh, yeah. That sounds fun. I'll let them know." Jimin said right before hanging up.

"So, Hobi called. He, Jungkook and Jin want us to pop over this weekend. Jin wants to cook with you aga..... "Nah, i think i'll stay home. It'll be a good time to clean. You two go, ok." You cut off Jimin firmly rejecting the invite.

You stood quickly to rush to the kitchen to put your plate away, Jimin watching you leave and Tae still working on his meal.

"I don't want to go either." Taehyung whispered.

"Come on, Jungkook wants to play games with you and Jin wants to cook dinner with everyone. Please go, for me." Tae looked at Jimin giving him the popped out lower lip puppy dog look.

"Ughhhh. Alright! But i'm not staying long!" he said sternly.

"Thank you!" Jimin replied hugging Tae tightly.

You walked out seeing Jimin holding Tae thinking of how adorable they are which made you smile a real smile.

"Ok guys, i think i'm going to head to bed." you announced. Jimin and Tae turned and looked at you and then at each other and nodded. You raised an eyebrow not understanding what the hell they were thinking. Jimin and Tae stood, Tae putting his now empty plate in the sink and then they were off!

Running into your room you chased after them and they both were already sprawled out across your bed.

"Really???" you said with distraught.

"YEP!" the two said in unison. They both now took a stand one taking each arm and tossing you on the bed. Each taking a side beside you and before you knew it they were both already falling asleep curled up to you.

You smiled as they both cuddled up to you, feeling that this is why you stay, because you love them both and wouldn't be able to imagine a world without them. But you still thought of Yoongi and his words. Thinking of ways you could help them rather than get in there way of there career.

And then you had an idea....

End


	22. Confrontation

Friday was approaching and it was the day that Jimin and Tae would be going over to the dorm to spend with the guys, you were going to take advantage of them being gone all day and do a full on deep clean to the apartment. You were still upset that you "shouldn't" go, you would love to cook with Jin and again and be silly with Jungkook and Hobi, but it just wasn't a good idea for you, not with Yoongi there. But you did have a plan, a plan you had to mentally and emotionally prepare for before putting it to action.

"Alright, we're off to practice, because it'll be so late we'll probably end up crashing at the dorm. Will you be ok?" Jimin asked worried.

"I'll be fine, like i said, i'm going to do a deep clean so i'll be able to keep myself busy. You two go and have fun!" you replied with a cute smile.

"If you get too lonely call either Jimin or I and we'll come home, ok!" Taehyung said sternly while holding your face in his palms.

"I'll be fine! Don't worry. NOW GO! you said while pushing them out the door. As you slammed the door shut on them Tae and Jimin stared at each other with wide eyes, both sighing at the same time they decided they would chance it and go.

Locking the door behind you you turned to look at the apartment realizing just how much of a mess it really was, *Man living with two men is exhausting. SO MESSY!* you said to yourself.

As you started to clean you blasted music trying to take your mind off the bullshit and put yourself in a better mood,and surprisingly, it helped. With so much to clean you didn't have enough room in your brain to let Yoongi get to you and you were happy about that.

\--------------------------------------------

(At the Dorm)

Now being done with practice Taehyung and Jimin headed back to there car to follow the guys back to the dorm. Tae not looking forward to the gathering and Jimin just feeling blank.

"(Y/N) didn't come with you guys? I figured you were going to go pick her up after practice!" Hobi asked when he didn't see you enter behind them.

"No, she's busy." Jimin answered with as short of a reply as he could think of.

Tae just migrated over to the couch watching Jungkook turn on his video games not wanting to communicate with anyone.

"So... where's Yoongi?" Jimin asked Hobi while rubbing the back of his head.

"He's in his studio." He answered before heading over to the kitchen to spy on Jin.

Jimin walked over to Yoongi's studio hoping that Tae wouldn't notice, he barged in without knocking then shutting the door behind his lightly.

"Do you always have to just barge in like that?" Yoongi asked monotone without turning to face Jimin.

"Its the best way to get your attention." Jimin said while folding his arms.

Yoongi still not facing Jimin he asked... "So, i over heard that (Y.N.) didn't join the two of you."

"No, she thought it best if she wouldn't come around anymore. Hm, i wonder why that is!" Jimin said with a sarcastic tone. "I know you don't want her coming here, and she knows it to, she wants nothing to do with anyone anymore cos you've made her feel that no matter what she's going to ruin everything.

"And she most likely will! Its good that she decided not to come, she's being mature about it, she'll get over it soon enough." Yoongi said as he rested his face on his palm.

"How can you say that? She's a human being, her feelings are hurt and they will probably remain that way, and its your fault. You shouldn't have been so harsh about it, and maybe you should've went to HER and told her to just not come around often cos she might get caught, i bet you she would've understood that! Instead of being an ass about it and saying it behind her back! I can't believe she likes you, if i were her i..... "What did you say?" Yoongi asked in a serious voice as he slowly turned his chair to finally face Jimin.

"Uh... ahh shit." Jimin whispered smacking his face with his hand.

"LIKES me? HA, why would she like ME?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Hell if i know? If i were her i wouldn't like you! Shit, if Tae didn't like her I would ask her out myself!" Jimin shouted.

"So, Taehyung likes her huh?" Yoongi whispered.

"Dammit." Jimin hit himself harder.

"So why doesn't she just go with him? Even though that would be completely irresponsible."

"Because she doesn't know he does. For some reasons he likes you, for only God knows why." Jimin said as he looked tot he ground.

"She likes me..." Yoongie said to himself low enough that Jimin wouldn't be able to hear. "So, does that mean you like her to? Seeing as that you JUST said that you'd ask her out if Tae didn't like her." he asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Well, of course i do, what's not to like!" Jimin admitted.

Yoongi turned back around in his chair again resting his chin on the edge of his palm. Not listening to anything else that Jimin has to say, all he thought about is the fact that (Y.N.) likes him. He didn't know what to do with that, how to feel or react to it. Was it because deep down he felt the same way? But why? *Why would she like me? I don't even know her, and she sure as hell doesn't know me! I was mean to her and yet she.... likes me?* He thought to himself.

"Are you even listening to me?" Jimin shouted.

"Can you leave." Yoongi calmly demanded.

Jimin just scowled at the back of Yoongi's head then stormed out before saying a word.

Sitting at his desk those words kept repeating in his head "Likes me". He placed his face in his palms rubbing his cheeks violently then began to go back to work.

(Meanwhile at the Apartment)

"DONE!" you shouted.

It was late and you were exhausted from all the cleaning but you were happy you did it, it definitely needed it!

"I'm going to teach these guys how to clean up after themselves when they get back!" you said out loud to yourself.

Being as exhausted as you were you no longer felt up for taking a shower, instead putting on ratty pajamas and laying down to go to sleep. You couldn't help but your last thoughts of the night be about Yoongi. You did so well during the day to keep him out of your mind but now you had no distractions. Not even your two best friends to cuddle up to you and make you feel wanted.

Before had finally passed out from pure exhaustion one word managed to whisper out from your lips...

*Yoongi* and with that word came a tear before you shut your eyes for the night.

End.


	23. Decision

The next morning the two came home and tip toed into your room to find you still asleep, they thought about letting you sleep in but they just weren't going to allow that. They both slowly inched there way closer to you hearing you make breathy light moaning snores making both of the men blush, they hesitated to wake you up being so fascinated with your unconscious adorable body. Jimin couldn't take the cute noises that were escaping your lips so he decided to go and pounce on you but Tae managed to stop him, grabbing onto his wrist Tae stared at your adorable face being entranced by your sleepy face. Jimin looked at Tae wide eyed and stared back at you and smiled.... "She is cute, isn't she!" Jimin whispered.

"Yeah..." Taehyung whispered back. "Ok, NOW we can wake her up!" Taehyung whispered again.

With that Jimin smiled and at the same time the two men jumped onto you scaring the life out of you. You felt your heart stop for a good 20 seconds, losing your breath making you tremble.

"WHAT THE HELL GUYS?" You shouted.

"WE MISSED YOU!" Jimin shouted back.

"Yeah yeah." You said while rolling your eyes. "So, how did last night go?" you asked nonchalantly.

"It went well. Tae spent the entire time gaming with Jungkook, Jin made dinner like always, Hobi and I bothered Jin the whole time, Namjoon stayed in his room most of the time working and Yoo......" Jimin stopped in his tracks before saying Yoongi's full name, unsure if he should even mention him.

"And Yoongi?" you asked him bluntly.

"He stayed in his studio working on music." Jimin replied with a low voice.

"Well, i'm glad you guys had a good time!" You said happily.

Taehyung and Jimin looked at each other surprised that Yoongi being brought up didn't trigger anything in you. Still seeming perfectly happy you slid off of your bed stretching sharply.

"You smell like cleaning products." Tae said with a giggle. "But the apartment looks AMAZING!" he said with chipper in his voice.

"YEAH, i know it does! You two need to learn how to clean up after yourselves! It took me ALL DAY to clean this place!" you shouted pointing at the both of them.

"Ooooooook, we wiiiiillllll." Jimin replied feeling defeated.

"Ok, i'm going to go take a shower. Get the cleaning product smell off!" You directed your eye contact to Taehyung giving him an evil glare which just made him laugh.

When you entered the shower you finally let your feelings come out. Thinking of Yoongi and how he isolated himself from everyone last night. *Its probably cos he thought i would be there* you thought to yourself. *Oh well, its not my problem, i'm going to fix this and everything will be ok, i hope...* you said out loud to yourself.

Its been a little over 2 weeks and the days in between were pretty normal. You spent time with Hyo-joo when she didn't have too much school work to do, Jimin and Tae went to there practice everyday and never mentioned Yoongi which you thought was pretty nice. You helped them with random work so they could get passed there last year of High School which was going smoothly, all-in-all everything was going good and everyone was happy.

You would get messages here and there from Jungkook, wondering if he'd ever see you again and how much he missed you. Hobi asking about how you were doing and if the two of you could go shopping together. And Jin, saying how much he missed cooking with you and that he hopes you will be popping by soon. You missed them all so much, being with all of them made you happy and comfortable, you wished you could see them whenever they were able and you hoped that that would happen very soon.

It was now Saturday, a day when all three of you were home together, the weekend was always the best days of the week for you, you got to spend all day with Tae and Jimin on Saturdays and Sundays. Watching movies, cooking together, going out to random places, it was heaven for you.

On this Saturday you all decided to stay in, everyone has been working extra hard for an upcoming concert they have scheduled and they needed to get in as much rest as possible before then. You made them a nice big meal and decided to have a movie marathon, a very relaxing weekend. Cuddling up to the both of them on the couch in the dark while watching your 4th movie Jimin received a phone call.

"JIMINNNNNN, what are you doing???" the caller asked in a bored tone.

"Hey Jungkook, Tae, (Y.N.) and i are watching movies." Jimin replied.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwe, i wanna watch a move with (Y.N.) toooooooooo. Tell her hi for me! Tell her i miss her!" Jungkook demanded.

"Jungkook says hi and that he misses you!" Jimin said looking at you with a smile.

"HI JUNGKOOK, I MISS YOU TOO!!!" you shouted so that he could hear you over the phone.

Jungkook started to tell Jimin about a mini party they were going to have a week before there concert demanding that Tae and him join. Also begging Jimin to try to convince you to come along. You heard every word with how loud Jungkook was talking.

"I don't know. I........ "No, i'll go." You interrupted.

"DID SHE JUST SAY SHE'S GONNA COME??? YES! I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE HER!" Jungkook shouted.

"I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU TO!" you shouted back.

Once that was said Taehyung turned and looked at you confused, wondering what exactly what was going on.

"O.k. I gue... "OK, I'LL SEE GUYS AT THE PARTY!" Jungkook shouted before completely hanging up on Jimin.

"What was all that about?" Taehyung asked confused.

"Jungkook told us that they are going to throw a mini party a week before the concert, and he demanded we go cos, well, before party, obviously." Jimin said feeling dumb.

"And what was this about how YOU'LL see him then?" Tae looked at you with an eyebrow raised.

"You heard me, i'll see him then, he invited me so i'm going to!" You said with confidence.

Tae and Jimin just looked at each other, wide eyes and partially opened mouth.

"Are you sure? I mean, what if...... "NO, you're not going to try and stop me. I'm going! And that's that!" you demanded. "Now, lets continue the movie." you said cuddling back up to them.

Jimin and Tae didn't know what to make of your decision to go, but they weren't going to argue with you. They were more worried than anything else, especially Jimin. There was nothing they could do or say to change your mind, so they decided to let it go for now and cuddle back up to you and continue the movie.

End.


	24. Mini Party

The time had come and you had two days until the mini party. You were getting more and more nervous to the point of feeling that deciding to go was a mistake. But you couldn't back down now! You had to carry out your plan to make things right! *But what if it doesn't work? What if it just makes things worse? What if i screw up so much that i won't be able to see the others ever anymore!* your thoughts were clouding you making you want to cry but you didn't, you did all you could to hold in your emotions and just take a chance! You knew that's what you had to do, even if it did mean screwing up your relationships with everyone else, its worth the risk to try to make things better.

Today was the day! You and the other two had planned on heading to the dorm later in the evening so that the others had time to prep for your arrival. You took a shower and picked out nice but comfortable clothes to wear. Light make up and hair done just the way you like it when you go out to nice places. All-in-all you were feeling pretty confident about yourself, yet still lacking the confidence in everything else.

"HEY! YOU READY? Jimin shouted to you as you finished your last touch ups with your make up.

"ALMOST! You shouted back.

Moments later you exited out your bathroom, Jimin and Tae standing in front of you speechless.

"What's wrong with you guys? And why are you standing out front of my bathroom?" you asked with your arms folded giving off an irritated expression.

The two just continued to stare blankly at you, eyes widened and mouths partially open. The longer they stared the more embarrassed you became.

"Ooooook, well i'm gonn.......... "NO!" Taehyung shouted. "You just look so... beautiful." he whispered.

"You really do!" Jimin shouted. You just stared at them both like they were nuts.

"Yeeeaaaaahhhhhhhh... ok. Well, we're gonna be late sooo. Let's go!" You felt flustered by there compliments, no one has ever called you beautiful other than your mom before. This was a whole new feeling for you. A part of you thought about how you would feel and think if Yoongi ever called you beautiful... *That's never gonna happen* you thought to yourself looking down to the ground.

As you reached the dorm you could feel your heart skip beats at the amount of nervous you were feeling, you just wanted to die before entering the dorm so you could just avoid the whole situation, but no, Tae had already opened the door and there everyone was... Once they all caught site of you they all ran to you and group hugged you tightly.

"WELCOME BACK!" they all shouted with joy. Being greeted in such ways made you want to cry from happiness, you couldn't believe how much you loved them all and how much they loved you in return. But of course Yoongi wasn't anywhere to be found which was to be expected. You waited for everyone to be situated and out of your hair to make your move.

Once everyone was in the living room playing games and having fun not really noticing what you were up to you made your way to the kitchen where you would find just Jin.

"Hey! What's up?" Jin asked as he was cutting up ingredients for dinner.

"Hey, i uh.... i um... "You want to know where Yoongi is, huh?" You looked down when he said that, twiddling your fingers taking a deep sigh before replying.

"Yeah."

"He's down the hall in his studio room, it'll be the 3rd door on the left. You'll probably hear light music so you should be able to find it just fine."

"Thanks Jin." you said with a half heart smirk. Jin looked up at you smiling with that genuine smile, "You're welcome. If you need anything or if he starts being mean, come to me. I'll be here for you." His words made you smile and warmed your heart.

As you headed for the hallway you peaked over the corner and made sure that everyone else was still entranced with what they were doing so that you could go do your business without being stopped or interrupted. Confirming that it was now safe to head for Yoongi you felt your heart begin to race. Your breathing became heavier and you could feel your entire body heat up.

As you reached his door you stood there for a good 5 minutes before knocking, already feeling that this was a bad idea. Before you had decided to turn away Adrenalin from your anxiety had kicked in and you barged into his studio without a thought, until you found yourself inside and staring at his back.

"What do you want NOW Ji.... Yoongi went silent and his eyes widened the second he saw you standing in front of him. He was on his desk chair working on lyrics until thinking it was Jimin who busted through his door again.

"(Y.N.)? What are you doing here?" Yoongi whispered with a slight blush over his cheeks.

"I... i wanted to say something." You gently closed the door behind you, taking in a deep breath before turning back around to face him. Once you straightened out your thoughts you turned and saw him sitting there with a leg crossed over the other and arms folded with a blankly irritated face. You didn't know how to handle his new posture.

"I'm sorry, i think... i think i made a mistake. I'll go." You whispered as you turned back around and opened the door. But before you could fully get the door open you saw a large pale white hand swiftly pass your face, landing on the door and re-shutting it. You were frozen where you stood, not wanting to turn knowing that Yoongi would be right there hovering over you.

"You came here for a reason, and anyone who is brave enough to come to me directly i'm willing to listen to." He said in a deep husky tone. You turned to face him, looking to the ground shaking.

"Alright, what is it?" You found it really hard to look up at him but you managed to lift your head up just enough to where you were at least looking at his neck.

"I.... i just wanted to..... I wanted to apologize. You're right, i am in the way. It is because of me that Jimin and Taehyung didn't go to practice a few days ago. I didn't know that they didn't go but still, i know it was my fault. I wasn't going to come tonight, i was going to stay away for good. I was even thinking of moving out of the apartment, but that's one thing i can't do. Tae and Jimin mean a lot to me and i need them, and i feel that they need me too. I will stay away from everyone else, i'll make sure that they go to practice from now on and help them with school and make sure they eat good, but i'll stay away from everyone else, i promise. I won't come by anymore, you won't have to worry."

After you had finished your speech you took in another deep breath, Yoongi now walking around his studio with his hands in his pockets as if he was trying to understand what you were saying or if he should even give a damn to what you had to say in the first place.

"Alright, i said what i needed to say, i'll go home. I wasn't planning on staying, i just needed to get that off of my chest."

But before you had any time to leave Yoongi came at you with a most unexpected question...

"Why do you like me?" he whispered under his breath.

"What??" you asked confused.

He then turned to face you and asked again in a way where you wouldn't mishear... "WHY, do you like me?" You stared at him with wide eyes and burning red cheeks. *How does he know...* you thought to yourself.

"I... i never sai...."But i know you do, tell me why." he demanded as he interrupted you.

"There's just.... just something about you. I've never liked a guy before so, at first i didn't know what these feelings were. Its all completely knew to me, but i thought about it for awhile and what i feel is real, i just... i...

Before you could get another word in Yoongi had swiftly glided over to you, taking both of your wrists and raising them over your head as he pushed you against the nearest wall. You stared at him not with fear but almost with thrill. Sure he was intimidating and as much as he did kind of scare you you didn't fear HIM, you don't see him as the type to really hurt someone.

"And if i have my way with you will you still like me? If i kissed you right now, which would probably be your first kiss i'm guessing would you hate me for taking something that is supposed to be precious to woman? If i hurt you RIGHT NOW would you never want to see me again.?" All you could do was stare into his eyes as he asked all these questions. You didn't know why or how but his forcefulness was some how fueling your confidence.

"I'm not afraid of you Yoongi! And NO, i have never been kissed, and i also don't believe that you would take advantage of a woman and "have your way with me". And i don't feel that you would ever physically hurt anyone unless you had to. NO, i don't know you well AT ALL, but i don't find you to be a bad person, your cautious and care about your friends and i understand that! But do....

Before you could finish that word lips had smashed down onto yours. Eyes still wide open from comprehending the fact that Yoongi's soft slightly pinkish lips were pressed against yours, your eyes started to flutter and you lost all train of thought. Your eyes had finally made there way to being completely shut and pressing your lips harder against his, causing him to slowly un-gripp your wrists and sliding his hands down to your waist pulling you in closer to him.

The kiss became more passionate and you found yourself wrapping your arms around his neck holding him tightly.

Moments later your lips parted and you looked into each others eyes for only a second before he stepped away from you and heading back to his chair, taking a seat and turning away from you. You could hear his heavy breathing and you could tell that he was flustered. You still felt frozen in place, but you managed to waddle your way to the door. The second you touched the knob you heard his voice....

"D.... don't tell anyone. Ok." he whispered.

"Y..yyy....yeeaaahhh." you whispered back with a shaky voice.

"And, you don't have to leave. You can... go join the others." You smiled when he said that. You opened the door and closed it gently behind you. Turning around placing your back up against the door you took in deep breaths trying to understand why he did it, but nothing came to mind. All you knew is that your feelings for him IS real, but now, you were more confused than ever....


	25. Concert Day

When you gained the ability to walk back out to the living room everyone was till doing there thing, they were loud and happy. You snuck back into the kitchen where you would find Jin again.

"I would ask if he behaved himself but it looks as if everything went pretty good." Jin said as he looked at your still blushing cheeks. "What happened?" he asked curious.

"I went to apologize. I tol.... "YOU APOLOGIZED???" Jin shouted as he interrupted you.

"Mhm, i told him that i understood why he feels the way that he does and i apologized for getting in the way and causing Jimin and Tae to miss practice. He was surprisingly very understanding. I guess him and i just needed to talk one on one." you said with a smile.

"Mmmmhhhhmmmmm, well... as long as everything worked out for the best. Then i'm happy." Jin said with a cute smile.

\------------------------------------------

It was now the day of the concert. The time between the mini party to now felt long which made you more and more anxious everyday. You managed to hide the kiss you and Yoongi shared pretty well, it didn't seem that anyone expected a thing, except for maybe Jin.

Getting ready for the concert you decided to wear slightly passed the knee black leggings that had lace detailing on the seams, a black tank top with a sheer maroon button up shirt over it and cute black flats with small buckles. Your hair was done to perfection and your make up consisted of light foundation and a thin cat-eye. To you you looked pretty and you hoped everyone else would feel the same.

Just like last time Tae and Jimin got you and Hyo-joo free tickets and backstage passes, you will be again traveling with Tae and Jimin and go from there. You were all so excited and anticipation was killing you. Hyo-joo had popped over to your apartment already ready to go. She barged into your room finding you sitting at the edge of your bed with the up most distraught expression.

"Hey, what's wrong? She asked in concern.

"I... i'm just nervous." you whispered.

"Because of the whole Yoongi thing?" she said lightly. She was the only person you told about what happened, you knew you could trust her and you knew that she would be upset if you her best friend didn't her important news like this.

"Well YEAH!" you admitted as you hit your back against your bed.

"Hey, don't worry. It'll be ok. And i'll be there with you. Don't worry, ok." She said as she held out a hand to you with a smile. You looked up at her taking her hand smiling back at her.

"COME ON GUYS, WE'RE READY TO GO IF YOU ARE!" You heard Tae shout.

The two of you walked out of your room meeting Jimin and Taehyung in the living room.

"DAMN!" Jimin said with a raised eyebrow.

"WHAT? DO I LOOK BAD?" you shouted in worry.

"NO, you look damn good!" Tae and Jimin said in unison. You blushed as they said that and were able to mutter out a thanks. And then before you knew it the 4 of you were off.

You arrived seeing a hoard of girls lining up for the performance, more than the last performance they had. Taehyung had parked his car far enough that no one would be able to see you and Hyo-joo exit out of a car that had Taehyung and Jimin in with you. Hyo-joo and you wished the two luck and swiftly exited the car.

As you made your way to ticketing, you walked to your seats which was of course at the front like last time. The two of you just sat there in anticipation, you feeling sweat form and body trembling, Hyo-joo noticed how nervous you were that she took her hand and placed it over yours, squeezing it tightly. You turned to her and she had a genuine smile plastered on her face, smiled back and started to feel yourself calm down.

Moments later lights began to beam and the crowed was going insane. Your eyes widened as you saw the 7 of them rise up making you squeeze Hyo-joo's hand harder. They started out with a song called "No More Dream" and it was beyond words of amazing!

You managed to make eye contact with each member, all giving you a different kind of smile. J-Hope looking cute a crazy, Jin looking handsome and adorable, Namjoon trying to look all high strong but with a happy aura, Kookie looking more adorable for words, Jimin giving you side ways smirks and flickering eyebrows, just him being his sexy self. Taehyung acting like a dork but cool and then there's Yoongi.... He was the last you made eye contact with, his attitude was cool and dominate until he saw you, he instantly became flustered, you could tell his pale skin turn a pinkish tone. There you go being a distraction like he said! But this time for different reasons.

After the two of you locked eyes you felt it hard to look at anyone else. Thoughts of his lips on yours flooded back into your mind and it was all you could think about. He was so cool and sexy on stage, with his expert rapping and cute and sometimes hot dancing moves. You felt your entire body heat up as you watched him, you've never felt this way about a man before, it was almost like you were........ turned on.

AS you watched Yoongi, Hyo-joo noticed Taehyung looking at you, his expression went from happy to sad and back to happy in instances. Doing a performance was no time to look upset and Taehyung knew that.

After the performance everyone had decided to go back to your apartment for a another mini celebration. You went back stage to follow them out to the cars, Yoongi and you made no eye contact when you and Hyo-joo made it to the back of the stage, but everyone else was huddling over you excited and feeling good. Once you all walked outside you and Hyo-joo followed Tae and Jimin back to the car and drove back tot he apartment.

"You guys did SO good!" Hyo-joo said hyper.

"You guys did amazing, i'm so proud of you guys!" you shouted with glee. Taehyung looked at you through the rear view mirror and gave you a smile as he whispered a thank you.

As you reached the apartment you got into more comfortable clothes before everyone else arrived. In the middle of putting on some black pajama pants the door bell went off. You ran over and opened the door for everyone. They were all happy and excited to be there and having you be the first thing they saw made them even happier. All rushing to hug you you felt more loved than you ever have been.

The last to enter was Yoongi, you waited for him to enter so you could shut the door. You watched him slowly walk in, him making eye contact with you the whole time his face went pink along with your.

"You did really good tonight." you whispered.

"Thank you." he replied with a smirk.

End.


	26. After Party

As Yoongi stepped into the apartment he headed straight for the couch, you could already tell that he felt a little uncomfortable, *But what was that smirk all about* you asked yourself. Going from feeling that he pretty much hated you to a smile, Yoongi was definitely hard to understand in your eyes, but you took it one step at a time to see how everything will/would play out, you only hoped it will be a positive ending.

"OK GUYS, TIME TO CELEBRATE!" Jimin shouted as he popped open a bottle of champagne.

With Tae, Jungkook, Jin and Hobi all excited Namjoon just looked too tired to want to live right now and Yoongi stayed glued to the couch, but this time he didn't seem unhappy or angry or irritated, it actually felt as if he was deep down enjoying himself, laughing at the others and actually having a smile on his face, it made you happy, you had never seen him smile before, and you fell in love with that smile, you knew it was something you wanted to see everyday.

"HEY, come join the party and stop zoning out!" Tae said happily as he pulled onto your wrist.

You noticed Yoongi's face a change a bit when Tae touched you like that, you didn't understand why so you just saw it as nothing.

"Wait, i'll be there in a moment." you said to Taehyung.

You went over to Yoongi and offered a hand to him... "Come on, you should join the party to!" you whispered with a smile.

Yoongi just looked at you in shock but you could tell he was happy that you clearly wanted him to join in on the fun, so he took your hand tightly and you both walked over to your kitchen table, finding yourself sitting in between Tae and Yoongi which for some reason felt..... awkward. Hyo-joo was in your bathroom taking off her make up, you were just waiting for her so you could tell her what's going on. You noticed Jimin from the other end of the table looking a bit distraught. You weren't sure as to why about that either. SO much confusion and questions flooded your mind.

"OK everyone, its time for a cheers to celebrate this momentous occasion" Jin said with a giant smile on his face. 

So you all lifted your glasses clunking them together and drinking them down to the last drop. Jimin ended up pouring everyone more *of course* and the drinking just went on. You and Hyo-joo decided to make food and leave the guys to have some. As you were beginning to cook and the aroma of the ingredients began to travel in the air a Jimin swiftly slithered in, taking in all the different smells and getting in the way. Trying to take samples you yelled at him...

"JIMIN, YOU BETTER NOT BE EATING EVERYTHING, GET OUT OF MY KITCHEN RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"

"Yes MOM!!!" he said snickering but still remained lingering int he kitchen. Noticing Jimin just won't leave you called Taehyung over to remove the pest. He tip toed into the kitchen and behind Jimin hugging him tightly from behind.

"C'mon Jimin, lets leave the ladies be!" he said as he dragged the sad whimpering Jimin away. But before you knew it Taehyung had slithered back into the kitchen, making his way behind you. Hovering over your shoulder without you knowing you see a large tan hand pass you from over your shoulder, him picking random food off the trays.

"TAEHYUNG, THIS IS WHY I WANTED YOU TO GET JIMIN OUT, DON'T MAKE ME HURT YOU!" you shouted.

"But but but, your food is so good!!!" He said in a whimper. Hyo-joo just standing off to the side laughing at how irritated you are. From the corner of your eye you saw another figure, Tae being as tall as he is you couldn't take a proper glimpse of who was there but before you knew it the figure was inching closer to you until you noticed that now Yoongi was now standing beside you, Taehyung had frozen up when Yoongi came in such close contact with the two of you. You glanced behind to see the blank confused look that was plastered on Taehyung face.

"So, how's dinner coming? Anything i can do to help? I am a pretty good cook ya know." Yoongi offered making both you and Taehyung shocked.

"Um, actually, dinner is just about ready, besides, this is all of your guys' after party, not mine, Hyo-joo and i got this covered." you said with a smile.

"Ok, let me know if you do need help." Yoongi said as he walked out.

"What was that about about? I thought he didn't like you or somethin?" Tae asked confused.

"Him and i had a talk and now we understand each other." you exclaimed with a smile.

"WHAT? When did this happen?" he asked in an almost (WHAT THE FUCK) kind of tone.

"We talked during the night of the before party when you all were playing games, we didn't talk for long, i just wanted to get everything squared away, i was ready for him to tell me to leave and never come back but, we ended up understanding each other's perspectives and everything is ok. Why? Is that bad? Wouldn't you rather me get along with everyone so that there's no problems!" you asked in sweet voice.

"UGH, yeah, i guess. I mean, it is better for everyone, but.... "GOOD! Now come on, lets go eat!" you said with chipper as you walked out with trays of food. You could hear Taehyung's sigh when you exited the kitchen but you didn't care, though... *Does Tae not want me to get along with Yoongi?* you asked yourself with curiosity.

As you and Hyo-joo lay out all the food you again found yourself sitting in between Tae and Yoongi, you didn't know why but it felt weird. Tae and Yoongi are friends but it just felt.... strange to you. It made you so uncomfortable that you had to switch seats.... "Jimin, can you switch seats with me? I wanna be closer to Hyo-joo." You asked nonchalantly.

"Uh, yeah sure." And from then on you were now sitting in between Hyo-joo and Hobi which felt amazing compared to being next to Yoongi and Tae, as much as you wanted to sit next to Yoongi it was just too much for you.

Eating you noticed that both Yoongi and Tae would take mini glances at you. It was starting to make you a little uncomfortable which caused you to drink. A LOT! At this point you just wanted this feeling to be gone so you did what every adult would do, have some drinks and loosen up!

Dinner was now over and at this point you were the drunk wandering the apartment bothering everyone, but they all saw you as the adorable cute drunk. They were entertained by you and just couldn't get enough of it. Wandering around you saw Yoongi talking with Jin and Namjoon over at the table drinking more champagne and playing a card game. You walked over to them and sat next to Yoongi, you being as drunk as you are your thoughts were jumbled and your actions were random. As you sat next to him Jin was already giggling at your demeanor where as Namjoon was trying to hold in his laughter from seeing the look that Yoongi was giving you, that (what the hell are you doing?) expression.

"Hey guyyyyysssssss. Whatchya dooiiiiinnn?" you asked in mumbles.

"Playing cards, you wanna play?" Jin asked knowing that it would be hilarious to watch you try to maneuver cards at your current state.

"Nooooooooooooo, i wanna watch!!" you mumbled as you lay your head on Yoongi's shoulder making him freeze up.

"Are you ok?" Yoongi asked in a whisper.

"I am now." you whispered back. Jin and Namjoon saw the slight smirk that Yoongi gave off, not understanding what was truly going on. Little did you know Tae was staring at you while he was talking to Jimin and Kookie. His expression was sadness but he knew he couldn't do anything, he saw that you were happy and so he let it be.

You slowly started to drift off on Yoongi's shoulder. Jin noticing the slight drool that was running down your chin he signaled Yoongi.... "Hey, i think (Y.N.) is falling asleep on you, maybe you should take her to her room so she can crash." he suggested.

"Uh yeah. I guess i can do that." he said while a slight pink blush formed on his cheeks.

He then slowly helped you stand and helped you walk to your room. Tae noticing he ran over to Jin asking what was going on... "Hey, what's Yoongi doing?"

"She started to fall asleep so i told him to go put her to bed." he said nonchalantly.

"Oh..." was all he could say.

As Yoongi got you to your room he lay you down wrapping the covers over you. With him about to leave he was pulled back in... Feeling a tug on his long sleeve shirt from your fingers he turned and saw you with closed eyes and heavy breathing. He only stared at you until you fell into a deeper sleep and your hand sliding off his shirt.

Still gazing at your lifeless body he began to bend his knees and placed a light kiss on your forehead then walking out. He shut your door lightly but felt it hard to move. He stood there staring at the now closed door in deep thought.

*Why am i doing this?* he thought to himself


	27. Kiss and Coffee

As Yoongi headed back out to join the others he noticed Taehyung standing up against the wall at the end of the hallway, giving off a blank but irritated stare with Yoongi immediately catching on to what his problem was....

"What's the matter now? You wanted her and i to get along, you didn't like that i didn't like her, everything is fine now. So what's with the look? Are you in love with her or something? Does me being friends with her make you jealous? Have you realized she's friends with everyone! Are you jealous of everyone else to? If you like her so much then tell her!" Yoongi said in frustration.

"I... i never said i was in love with her." Tae whispered as he looked down to the ground.

"But you DO like her!" Yoongi replied folding his arms.

"I.... ugh" Tae sighed out loud, not being to find the right words to say to Yoongi's question.

"Just don't hate her or be disappointed if she ends up not feeling the same about you." He whispered before walking away. Taehyung stood there for a good while not knowing what to think or feel, he knew that you had feelings for Yoongi but the thought of Yoongi returning those feelings... it just didn't seem possible.

(THE NEXT MORNING)

Everyone had ended up crashing at the apartment due to all the drinking and laziness of not wanting to drive back to the dorm. Jimin, Tae and Kookie shared Taehyung's bed. Namjoon, Jin and Hobi stayed in Jimin's room and Yoongi decided to sleep on the couch where he had originally knocked out. Hyo-joo had left after you were put to bed by Yoongi and little did you know or even remember that everyone had come over last night but they were still in your house, thinking that it was only you, Jimin and Tae in the house you woke up before everyone else with a headache.

As you lifted half your body up you could feel the pounding of the headache in your eyes. You took in a couple of deep breaths and decided that now would probably be a good time for a large strong cup of hot coffee. With the kitchen being around the corner from the living room and not knowing that Yoongi would be sleeping on the couch you through on matching pajama shorts and tank top, slipping on your slippers and migrated to your kitchen.

As you began to brew the coffee you found yourself humming as you waited for the pot to become full, being as impatient as you are your humming turned into soft singing. Sliding on your kitchen floor with your soft slippers smelling the fresh coffee you started to feel your headache fade away which made you happy and caused you to sing louder.

(YOONGI'S P.O.V)

Waking up about an hour ago, I remained on the couch laying on my back staring up at the ceiling. Thoughts racing through my head about the kiss (Y.N.) and I shared and last night. I didn't understand the feelings that were coursing in my heart. Letting out a deep sigh he started to hear humming noises from the room behind the corner. Sitting up from the couch he tip toed around the corner to find (Y.N.) sliding around the kitchen floor in her pajamas. Hiding so that she wouldn't be able to see you he watched as the humming turned into singing. Slowly he started to feel a smile form, especially when the singing turned into one of his songs. Hearing (Y.N.) sing a BTS song filled his heart with joy.

But before you knew it you found yourself inching your way closer into the kitchen not realizing that you were now in perfect site if (Y.N.) were to turn around.... and then it happened...

(END YOONGI'S P.O.V)

"HOLY SHIT!" you whispered out.

"I... i'm sorry. I just... "WAIT.. You slept over? Is everyone else here to?" You asked in panic.

"Yeah, everyone else ended up drinking a lot and decided to crash here. I'm the only one who slept in the living room so don't worry, only i heard you." he said as he walked closer to you.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that i just..... "NO, you sound.. lovely actually. I didn't know you had a hidden talent." he whispered with a smile.

"I.. took choir back home. Its pretty much the only thing i'm really good at. Other than school work and what not." The closer Yoongi got to you the more your words jumbled. You could feel the heat in your cheeks rise and your knees trembling. "Whaaa... what are you doing?" you mumbled.

Before you could think of another thing to say Yoongi was now only inches away from you causing you to freeze. The smirk that remained on his face made you feel weak. You backed up slowly until you hit the counter with your back, now not having anywhere to go, you felt a soft hand travel up your arm with another cupping your right cheek. Your lips began to tremble and you lost all sense of thought. You watched Yoongi's face slowly inch closer to yours and before you knew it you lifted your body up with your toes to smash your lips onto his.

Throwing Yoongi into shock by your actions he found your dominance to be... sexy, causing him to deepen the kiss. Now holding you by the waist pulling you as close to him as possible your kiss became passionate. Allowing his tongue to enter your mouth you could feel the wetness when his tongue touched yours making you feel something you've never felt before. You couldn't believe how much you were enjoying feeling this much of Yoongi.

Only little did you know that in the middle of your intimate kiss Taehyung was standing around the corner witnessing the action. Feeling his eyes water he felt anger and jealousy fill up inside him.

*Why? Why him?* Taehyung whispered to himself.

End.


	28. What To DO?

After catching the scene between you and Yoongi Taehyung slowly walked back to his room, Kookie still completely knocked out and Jimin sitting at the edge of the bed with a very exhausted expression.

"Hey. What's up? When did you wake up?" Jimin whispered with a yawn.

Taehyung didn't answer, it seemed that he didn't even realize that Jimin was even awake. He walked over to his window and just stared up at the now fresh blue sky *why does it have to be him?* he whispered to himself

"Hey!" Jimin said as he walked over to place a hand on Taehyung's back. "What happened?" Jimin asked in a whisper.

"I saw them. I knew she.... but he? I don't.. why?" Taehyung trailed off.

"What are you talking about? You're not making any sense." Jimin said confused.

"Kissing! (Y.N.) and Yoongi were kissing. I saw it, in the kitchen." Taehyung replied with watery eyes.

"Who was kissing?" Jungkook asked with multiple yawns and rubbing his eyes.

"UHH, no one, no one was kissing. Go back to sleep Jungkook." Jimin said in a panic. In saying that Jungkook laid back down turning his body away to pretend like he was going to go back to sleep. He managed to hear everything, he now knew that Taehyung had a crush on (Y.N.) and that Yoongi had won. Jungkook felt bad when hearing such things, he loved his new Noona but he loved Taehyung as well, they were all like brothers and he felt bad. Not that it was wrong that (Y.N.) and Yoongi had mutual feelings for each other but still, it was heart breaking for him.

(BACK WITH YOU AND YOONGI)

Moments into the kiss you suddenly pushed Yoongi away from you gently.

"Yoongi... what are we doing?" you asked in a whisper as you looked to the ground.

"What do you mean? he asked confused.

"I mean, first you can't stand me and then here we are kissing, again. What does it all mean? Why is it you like me all of a sudden?" you asked him in a concerned tone.

"I... uh. I guess that's something we both should really think about." he replied scratching the back of his head.

"HEY GUYS!" Jungkook shouted as he jumped out of now where. He managed to sneak out of the room where Jimin and Taehyung resided in.

"AHHH. Jung..... Jungkook. When did you wake up?" you asked in panic and shock.

"Just a couple of minutes ago. So, what we gonna eat for breakfast?" he asked with a goofy little boy grin.

Yoongi let out a short sigh and decided to leave the kitchen. Making his way to the living room he sat on the couch alone and in silence. Placing his chin on his hands elbows resting on his knees he went into deep though.

*What DOES it mean? Why AM i doing this? I never hated her i just.... I don't know.* Yoongi then rubbed his face in frustration.

"Hey, you ok?" Jungkook asked as he walked into the living room leaving you alone in the kitchen.

"Hm, i'm fine." Yoongi replied in monotone.

"Are you sure? You seem troubled. Come to think of it, so does (Y.N.). Did the two of you fight again?" he asked in a rather suspicious tone.

"No, we didn't fight. Everything is fine." Yoongi assured. "Excuse me." he said before standing.

Yoongi walked back into the kitchen to find you pouring yourself a cup of coffee with a conflicted expression.

"Uh hey, i'm... i'm gonna head out early, k." Yoongi whispered looking to the ground.

"Are... are you sure? Are you ok?" you asked confused.

"Yeah. I just... i need to go. I'll see you later." And just like that he had left hurriedly. You had no time to say anything, you just stared at the wall wide eyed and concerned.

"Hey, why did Yoongi leave?" Kookie asked as he reentered the kitchen."

"I... i have no idea." The two of you just looked at each other confused.

Moments later you heard foot steps from down the hall.

"HEY, good morning you two!" You said in giddy trying to disguise your real feelings.

"Mornin'."Jimin responded with smiles.

"Good morning Tae." You said with a smile only to watch him walk right passed you to head to the kitchen. "Is he ok?" you asked Jimin.

"He's fine, he just.. didn't sleep well." he replied with a half smirk.

You didn't believe him for a minute. He tip toed your way around the corner poking your head around to catch a glimpse of Tae. Sitting there with his hand to his face with a frustrated but sad look. You weren't sure if you should go to him or leave him be, you wanted to help him but you just didn't know how. How were you supposed to help someone when you didn't even know the problem, *Knowing Tae he won't tell me.*you thought to yourself.

*SCREW IT!* you whispered to yourself.

"Tae.. are you ok?" you asked in a whisper as you went to go sit next to him.

You watched his facial expression go from sad to almost angry. "Nothing, i'm fine." he said blankly before standing to go back to his room. Watching Jimin jump up to follow him you were yet again left clueless and upset.

"Hey, what happened?" Jungkook asked as he walked to you. Feeling as bad as you did you started to feel your eyes water.

"I.. i don't know. Taehyung seems to be upset but he just got mad when i asked him. I don't know what to do." you said in a pitiful whisper.

"(Y.N.), i know its not my place but, i love you and i love Tae and i know i should probably just stay out of it and let it be but....

"But WHAT? you asked cutting him off.

"Well...."

End.


	29. Why Him?

"What..." you looked to the ground with shock, you didn't know what to think, how to feel, what were you supposed to do? *Taehyung... likes me? But how? He's like my brother. I love him so much but... why??* Thoughts were racing through you to the point of causing your headache to return. "But Jungkook, how did you find this out? All you said was that he has feelings for me. How do you know?" you asked confused.

"I... i heard Him and Jimin talking in the room this morning, they thought i was asleep. Also..... Taehyung saw you and Yoongi.... kissing in the kitchen." Immediately your cheeks turned a beet red, you slapped your cheeks with both hands feeling your skin get hot.

"HOW?? I didn't hear him come in. WAIT, Yoongi..... he never did say exactly why he left. Ugh, maybe its for the best that he did. I really should talk to Tae but, what do i say?" your worry was over the roof, you didn't want to lose your best friend but you couldn't help the way you feel. You wanted to be with Yoongi. You loved Taehyung but, Yoongi was different in your eyes.

"You need to talk to him (Y.N.), but wait till we all leave. I'll take Jimin to so you guys can be alone. But it needs to be done today, especially since he caught you and Yoongi." Jungkook suggested while placing a hand on your shoulder.

Moments later the others all started to walk out into the living room not including Jimin while Taehyung locked himself up in his room.

"Good morning everyone." you said to everyone in a fake chipper tone.

"Good morning." Jin yawned out.

"Well guys, its kinda late, i think we should take off. I'm sure (Y.N.) would like some time to herself and clean up a bit." Jungkook demanded as he stood.

"Good idea, we don't want to over stay our welcome." Namjoon agreed.

As everyone started to head for the door Jimin walked over to escort everyone out.

"See you guys at next practice." Jimin said with a smile.

"NOPE. You're comin to!" Jimin looked at Jungkook confused as he grabbed onto his arm dragging him out the door. Jungkook took the knob and before closing he turned to you...

"Good luck Noona." he whispered smiling at you.

"Thanks Kookie." you smiled back.

Taking in a few deep breaths while pacing around the room you started to feel nervous, scared, anxiety spiking *what do i say? How do i say it? What if he hates me? What if he wants me to move out? WHAT DO I DO?* your head was racing and your body was trembling so much that you started to feel tears swell. *OK, i need to just go in there and do it, it needs to be done, i need to try to fix this.* You took one last deep breath and slowly made your way to Taehyung's closed door.

You gave it a light knock...

"Tae... can i come in?" you whispered.

You didn't hear anything from the other side of the door. You looked down knowing that he most likely didn't want to see you but it doesn't matter. You sucked it up and opened his door. Finding him sitting at the edge of the bed with his head down.

"Hey... can we talk?" you asked cautiously.

"I guess. What do you want to talk about?" he asked in a whisper without making eye contact.

You then closed the door behind you and walked towards him taking a seat next to him.

"I... i know that you saw Yoongi and i in the kitchen earlier. And i... Tae... do you... "Like you? Yes, i do." he admitted cutting you off.

"But why? I always thought you saw us as brother and sister. You're my best friend and.... "You really never caught on? The way i would sometimes look at you? How i would treat you sometimes? Some of the sweet things that could only come out of someone who would have a crush? You can't tell me you didn't at least suspect it." Taehyung said still looking to the ground.

"Honestly, i didn't. I mean ya, there were some times that you would say or do things that not just a normal friend would do, but Jimin does things like that to me sometimes to." you said also looking to the ground.

"I guess. But why HIM?" he asked in almost disgust. "He didn't even like you, he was mean to you. He wanted you to be out of the picture all together." he replied confused.

"I told you him and i had a talk, we understand each other. Everything is ok now."

Taehyung could hear the slight happiness in your voice when you began to talk about Yoongi.

"Did you kiss him that day to? Or did you guys do MORE than that? What, are you two dating now?" he asked almost shouting.

"Tae its not like that! I mean... we did.... kiss. He kissed ME actually but..... You could feel the tension build when you said that which made you stop.

"SO THAT'S WHAT YOU LIKE? FOR A GUY TO BE FORCEFUL? DOMINATE? THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT? FINE!" Taehyung shouted as he stood and paced around the room. "YOU WANT SOMEONE WHO DOMINATE OVER YOU THEN FINE, LETS SEE JUST HOW MUCH YOU ENJOY IT." You looked up immediately when he said that not understanding his meaning. He started to make his way to you and pushed you down on his bed. You could feel your body tremble and you grew scared of Taehyung.

Taehyung hurriedly got on top of you, one leg on each side of you, you stared at him with wide eyes and he with eyes full of frustration and anger.

"Lets see how much you like it." he whispered before he came down at you and smashed his lips onto yours. Your eyes shot wider than ever, you began to wiggle your body in fear but Taehyung took both of your wrists in each hand and held them against the bed tightly. The kiss became more forceful, you felt tears drip down the sides of your face, you didn't know what to do, all you knew is at this moment you wanted to run away and never be found.

Taehyung had finally lifted his head from you, seeing the bits of tears that slid on your skin.

"Is that what you want?" he asked breathing heavily.

You froze in place, for the first time feeling fear of Taehyung you mustered up to shove him off of you. Him landing on the floor you stood quickly and went to the door. You turned back to see him on the floor with tears and his expression with slight regret and frustration.

Without saying a word you ran out and grabbed a nearby jacket and ran out of the apartment. Taehyung remained on the floor breathing heavily. His hands turned into fists and he took one hard punch on the carpet and whispered.

"Why. Him......"

End.

________________________________________________________

Lemme know what ya'll think so far <3


	30. Maybe...

Before you knew it you found yourself in front of Hyo-joo's door crying your eyes out. Still in just your pajamas and a jacket you didn't care, you just wanted your best friend to unload and cry on. You knocked on her door profusely until you could hear her footsteps.

"Ok ok, who is.... (Y.N.)? Hey what's wrong? Are you crying?" You found it hard to speak so all you did was nod. "Get in here!" She demanded as she took you by the shoulder guiding you to her couch. "Ok. What happened? Was it Yoongi? (You shook your head) Was is it Tae? (And that's when you cried harder signaling that she was right). "WHAT? What did he do? Do i have to kick his ass?" she asked in anger.

"He.... he caught Yoongi and I. Yoongi kissed me in the kitchen and.... Taehyung... he.." Before you could get another word out your tears came out harsher. Talking it about made your mind focus even more on what Taehyung did.

"He what?" Hyo-joo whispered with a saddened expression.

As you began to explain the situation in fuller detail you could see the frustration build in Hyo-joo's face.

"Ya know, at first i was kind of against Yoongi and you but at this point i'm rooting for him. I mean, that first kiss was pretty forceful but i feel you could have stopped him if you wanted him to and that second kiss, it seemed you clearly wanted it to happen from how you explained it. But this, i never thought Taehyung to do something like THIS...." Hyo-joo admitted in shock.

"I can understand Taehyung's frustration but why didn't he just come to me and tell me how he felt. He knew that i like Yoongi so why didn't he... i don't understand." you said placing your face in your hands.

Hyo-joo sat there thinking of something she could do. She had one idea but wasn't sure if it was a good one. She then stood to pace around the room contemplating if she should or not.... *The hell with it!* she whispered to herself. She whipped out her phone and started to dial..

"What are you doing?" you asked curious.

"Making a call. I'll be right back." she replied as she walked away.

You had no idea who she was calling and why but you had a bad feeling.

Not only but 20 mins pass and Hyo-joo's front door was pushed open furiously. There you saw a panting Jimin with a worried look.

"(Y.N.)! Tell me, did Taehyung really do that? Cos if he did i'm gonna kick his ass!" Jimin exclaimed upset.

"Yeah, but i don't want you to hurt him. just take it easy on him, ok. I just... i can't go home for a while, ok." you whispered as you looked down to the ground.

Jimin just looked down putting an arm around you. "This is why you should've just fallen in love with me!" You looked at Jimin seeing his cute little boy smile making you smirk. You leaned on him and closed your eyes.

"You're so right Jimin." you said with a giggle.

"I'd say HEY, lets go on a date! But that would create so many more problems haha." he said playfully.

"You're definitely right with that one!" you giggled.

Hyo-joo just stood in the distance watching the two of you also thinking that Jimin would be the best fit but is something that would never happen. Not with Tae wanting her and her wanting Yoongi. "Ha, that would never happen." she laughed out loud. You and Jimin turned to face her in unison confused.

"Huh?" was all you could say.

"Oh nothing, its nothing." Hyo-joo said as she glanced over at Jimin causing him to blush.

Seconds later you felt a vibration nearby. It was coming from Jimin's pocket making you jump. He took it out to see Taehyung's name.

"I guess i should answer it." he said as he stood to take the call.

You stared at Jimin as he paced around the room while talking with Taehyung. Jimin's face turning all sorts of different expressions, from blank to upset to frustrated and so on...

"Why would you do that Tae?" he asked irritated. "That's no excuse! Tae, i love you but why? No, you messed up this time." You could hear the irritation in Jimin's tone making you upset that all of this was your fault.

The phone call seemed to have ended, Jimin rested his phone against his lips and shut his eyes. He took in a deep breath before walking towards you to take a seat once again.

"Seems like he's real choked up about all this. He seems like he regrets it but still, its still wrong that he went to that extent just to tell you how he feels. Ya know, it is kind of weird to me to that you fell for Yoongi, but i have noticed that Yoongi is a little softer, he doesn't seem all uptight. I spent most of the day with him today and he was actually pretty pleasant to be around. He's not some mean jerk honestly, its just how he is. He's a big softy deep down, and maybe it'll be you that can help him unleash it a bit more. I'm not sure what to do about Tae. I know he loves you very much and you two would be great for each other. He's so happy when you are around. And then there's me!"

Your eyes shot to him when he said that. "Don't worry, i'm just kidding. But hey, not gonna lie. I'd date you." He said batting his eyebrows. You hit him lightly on the arm making him fake like he was in immense pain. "Not to make your situation seem harder but, you seem to be good for both of them but its choose one or... none."

You looked down when he said none, thinking that maybe that might be your best option.

"I love them both very much. I love all of you! But.... maybe you're right. Maybe i should choose neither. But, if i do that then everything will just become awkward. I wouldn't be able to live with you anymore, and facing Yoongi would hurt. Maybe i should just.......

...... Go home." Hyo-joo and Jimin looked at each other wide eyed in shock.

End.


	31. And Then There's Me

"Go... HOME? Like HOME home?" Hyo-joo shouted.

"Yeah, i never had these kinds of problems back in America, i never attracted anyone over there. I'm just in the way here, Yoongi was completely right, i'm just going to end up making everything hard on everyone if i haven't already. *You took in a deep sigh*. I don't know, all i know is that going to the apartment right now isn't an option, i can't be with Tae right now, and Yoongi... i'm not sure what him and i are, if anything. He left unexpectedly this afternoon so... And i'm sure my mom would be ecstatic to have me back home. I can just go back to my normal boring life, go to college and get a job. And then BTS will be able to actually be BTS without the problems of a female being around." You looked down to the ground when thinking of going back and leaving everyone and how you would miss them all. It started to make your eyes water all over again by just the thought of it.

"Hey, you aren't going anywhere." Jimin said in a low tone as he sat next to you. "We need you here. All of us. If you choose no one everyone will accept you as there friend and noona. If you choose one then the other will eventually get over it and see that its your happiness that means the most. We would all be more upset if you left than if dated one of us (Cough) especially me (Cough) or no one." You looked at Jimin seeing him with a genuine smile and squinted eyes.

"Thank you Jimin." You said in a whisper.

"Alright, now that we know that you AREN'T leaving us. I better get home and talk with Tae. You should stay here and i'll keep you updated, ok." He said as he stood and stroked your cheek.

"Ok Jimin." you agreed.

Jimin came and gone and now you were left at Hyo-joo's thinking of what your next step should be. You sat in silence completely stumped, zoning out in your world you didn't hear Hyo-joo walk your way. Leaning up against the back of the couch you jumped at the sound of her voice...

"SO, that was cute!" HYo-joo giggled

"What? What are you talking about?" you asked confused.

"You and Jimin, maybe you should just fall in love with him!" You looked up to see her batting her eyelashes and giving off a girly smile.

"Oh shut up, he's just a really good friend. Besides, i don't need to add another guy to this already messed up situation.

"Come onnnnnn, it might be fun! 3 men that want you, man, i wish three men wanted me haha." You looked back up at Hyo-joo with a very disapproving expression. "Ok, your right, bad idea." Hyo-joo giggled. "Just stay here for a bit, Jimin will do something." You nodded at her and left it at that.

(TAEHYUNG'S P.O.V.)

Yelling at himself while still seated on his bedroom floor....*What do i do? Why did i do that? Now i'm just going to lose her, why am i such an idiot?? Now she'll DEFINITELY choose Yoongi! Ugh, i'm such an IDIOT!* Growing more and more frustrated he neglected to hear the front door open.

"TAEHYUNG!" Jimin shouted while heading to the bedroom. "Tae, what am i gonna i with you"? Jimin asked as he took a seat next to him.

"I don't know what to do Jimin, i know i screwed up. But WHY Yoongi? I know he isn't a bad guy, he's a dear friend, my brother, my band mate. But Why? He didn't even like her at the beginning, I did! I love her Jimin." you cried out.

"I know you do. But Yoongi never hated (Y.N.), he was in denial of his own feelings and also didn't want the band to be compromised. You are really good to her and she loves you, but Yoongi and her did talk and he was more forward, she's a really oblivious girl, no one has ever liked her before, if someone loves her she needs to be told. Yoongi, he took it to the next step and kissed her which was really forward but its making her believe that he likes her more than just a friend." Jimin said while putting an arm over your arm.

"What do you mean MAKING her believe he likes her?" you asked confused.

"Well, i mean he does like her. It seems like he's changed a bit Tae, and i think its because of her. But you know what, i saw her before i came back a.... "YOU SAW HER?" Tae shouted. "Yes, i saw her, now listen. She feels like such shit about this situation that she was considering going back to America, she loves you and Yoongi, she loves everyone, and she has Hyo-joo. She can't stand the thought of compromising the group or losing any of us."

"Going back... to America....................."

(END TAEHYUNG P.O.V.)

You resided on Hyo-joo's couch, laying on your back with one arm laying over your eyes. You slowly started to doze off from all the stress and worry, shutting your eyes slowly your phone started vibrating in your pocket causing you to twitch and for your eyes to shot back open. You sat up to take your phone out of your pocket to see that it was a message from an unknown number......

Unknown: Hey...

You decided to see who it was out of curiosity...

(Y.N.): Um hi, who may i ask is this?

Unknown: Oh, sorry. Its Yoongi, i got your number from Jungkook.

You just stared at your screen when this person said he was Yoongi, you were such denial that you felt frozen.

Unknown: Are you still there?

*Oh shit, it really is him!* you shouted to yourself. And that is when you immediately saved his number into your phone.

(Y.N.): Uh hi! Um, what's up?

Yoongi: I was wondering if you'd be able to meet up.

"HYO-JOOOOO." you shouted.

"WHAT? I'm right here!" she shouted back.

"Its Yoongi... he says he....... he wants to meet up with me. What do i do????" you asked in panic.

"What are ya asking me for?? What do you want to do?" she asked with a giggle.

"I.. i don't know. I kinda... do wanna meet up. Maybe ask him why he left in such a hurry earlier." you admitted

"Then go!" You looked at Hyo-joo giving you a kind smile. You smiled back and made your decision.

(Y.N.): Yeah, i'd like that. When?"

Yoongi: How's 20 mins at the park that's down the street from your apartment?

(Y.N.): Yeah, that sounds good.

And in no time flat you were borrowing some of Hyo-joo's clothes so you wouldn't be seen walking around a park in semi skimpy pajamas and headed out. You took walked over tot he park in a steady pace with a blank mind. You weren't sure what to think or feel with this meeting. It was so unexpected that it got you super nervous, but it was too late to turn back now.

As you walked the trails of the park you saw him, a tall pale skinned man standing near a tree with his back turned to you. You approached him slowly with heart pounding and breaths heavy. Before you could signal to him that you were here he turned to you and made eye contact.

"Oh, hey.." you said with a shaky voice.

"Hey." he replied with a smirk.

End.

__________________________________________________________________________________  
THIS IS WHERE IS GETS TRICKY, THIS STARTS THE BEGINNING OF THE 3 DIFF CHAPTER ENDINGS. IT WILL START WITH YOONGI, TAEHYUNG THEN JIMIN. I HOPE YOU'VE ALL ENJOYED THIS SO FAR, GIMME YOUR THOUGHTS, ITS ALWAYS APPRECIATED ^^


	32. The Park (YOONGI'S ENDING)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YOONGI'S ENDING WILL HAVE A TOTAL OF 5 CHAPTERS

Standing before him you couldn't help but just stare at his precious smile, seeing his smile was refreshing to you and you knew it was something you would love to see all the time.

"So, um.... was there something you wanted to talk about?" you asked with hesitation.

"Yeah, i wanted to talk about Taehyung." he admitted looking away from you and placing his hands in his pockets.

You didn't know how to react to that, you were hoping he just wanted to see you or tell me why he left so sudden this morning. You knew that at some point this topic would come up but not today. Your expression remained blank as you now looked down to the ground.

"Hm... hey, what's wrong?" Yoongi asked as he caught you putting your head down.

"Uh, its nothing. So, Tae?" you said unconvincingly.

"Mm, yeah. I understand that he has feelings for you, which makes sense. You have known him a lot longer and you two get along very well. He's always happy when you're around and even though i can be a bit distant and irritating i don't like seeing him upset. He's my friend, my brother but... i like you too and i'm unsure of what to do with that.

"Ok for 1, you aren't irritating and 2 i need you to tell me something." Yoongi looked at you lifting his eyebrows and making a curious face. "Wh... why DO you like me? I mean, you and i haven't known each other that long, and its not like you and i have really spent quality time together, we've barely talked honestly. I guess i.... i just don't understand. No one has EVER liked me before, i'm not really sure what to do with it. I mean, i'm so oblivious to everything that i couldn't even tell that Tae liked me and i'm with him all the time." You looked up to the sky while thinking of all of this, hoping that you will be able to understand Yoongi's answer.

Yoongi took your hands in his and looked down at you... "Hey." And immediately you slightly moved your head down and made eye contact. "Listen, i haven't liked a girl since high school so its been a little while. I'm so dedicated in my work that i don't really think of the concept of being in a relationship but, when i first saw you... I don't know, you just caught my eye and i didn't like that. I got worried that if i got to know you it would interfere in everything the others and i are working for. I didn't know anything about you and i still pretty much don't but the few times we have seen each other i've always enjoyed it, secretly that is. I always looked irritated and like i didn't want you around. It got as bad as me getting so frustrated with my feelings that i told Taehyung that you are in the way, I did mean that and i'm sorry but, it is how i felt at the time, because i liked you and i caught on with Tae's feelings and it actually made me a little jealous, and then Tae and Jimin missed practice that one day, i admit i was kind of pissed off but seeing you a bit more i realized something. You aren't in the way, you just mess me up (He said with a giggle)! But you also make Taehyung happy, i know you like me but i do know that deep down you do have feelings for Tae that you just haven't fully realized yet. I don't want to get in the way of anything and i would understand if in the end you did choose Taehyung over me, i can be pretty hard headed, he's more fun and child like. I just....

"Stop." You said putting a finger on his lips. "I do love Tae, i love him very much, but not in the way that you think. I have searched my feelings, Taehyung... hes my best friend and that's how i've always seen him, like my younger brother. He's my family, i don't feel like i could see him being anything more than that. Plus he... he did something." said looking down once again.

"Did something?" Yoongi asked confused.

"He... he kissed me today." Yoongi's eye shot wide hearing this. "But it wasn't just a normal kiss, not like you and i in the kitchen. He, was forceful about it, i couldn't stop him. I mean, you were pretty forceful the first time but, i knew i would've been able to stop you if i... wanted to." (Yoongi smiled when he heard you wanted it). "

"Why did he do that?" Yoongi asked a little irritated.

"He i guess was trying to get a point across, about how maybe he should be dominate and forceful like you cos it seems that that's what i like. He was crying when he did it, from what Jimin said Tae seems to regret it but, its not something i'll be able to forget easily. I ran from the apartment when he did that, i've been at Hyo-joo's all day." you said with teary eyes.

"(Y.N.), are you absolutely positive that you don't have feelings for him?" Yoongi asked cupping your face.

"Yes, i'm sure." you whispered.

"Are you sure its not because of what he did today?" You shot your head back up to look at him.

"Yoongi, i've known Tae a while now and he's never made me feel the way that you do. There's been times in the past where he would make me blush from little things but its because i wasn't used to things like that, having such a close friends and getting little compliments. Plus Tae was pretty much my first male friend so it was different for me. But when i first saw you, you made me feel..... well, feelings i've never felt before, i know what i wa....

Before you could get another word out Yoongi cupped your face with his large soft hands and lightly placed his lips onto yours. Feeling the warmth of his palms on your skin and the softness of his perfect lips on yours you already felt yourself lose all other senses. Your brain turned into mush and your body heat went up in flames. You loved this man, everything felt comfortable and right when you were with him, kissing him felt so natural and it was something you wanted to feel forever. Feeling this you found yourself raising your arms to wrap them around his neck. Sliding your arms in between where his hands and cheeks were you broke his hold on you. Squeezing him tightly you ended up on your toes, Yoongi feeling the passion that was coming from you he slid his hands down your sides till he hit your waist. As the kiss became more intense Yoongi slid a hand across your lower back and the other up till his hand reached the back of your head, pulling you in even closer.

(MEANWHILE WITH TAE AND JIMIN)

"Jimin, i need to go for a walk, i can't just sit here, i need air and to think." Taehyung whispered.

"Alright, lets go. I don't you alone, you need company." Jimin said as he placed a hand on Tae's shoulder.

"Thanks Jimin." he turned smiling at Jimin.

Exiting the apartment the two walked down the street in silence. Jimin seeing the park he smiled.

"Hey, why don't we walk through the park, remember when we would always play on the playground like idiots when our families took trip here together." Jimin giggled.

"Haha yeah. Lets do it!" Taehyung agreed.

Crossing the street they made there way to the park trails. Walking in a slow pace they didn't realize until too late.....

Catching full visual of the passionate scene that was happening right before his eyes, tears were starting to form. Jimin stopping in place with wide eyes, turning to face Taehyung witnessing the small tears that were trailing down his face, he placed a hand on his back... "C'mon Tae, lets go." Jimin whispered. And just like that the two had turned around heading back to the apartment.

End.


	33. Laying Low (YOONGI ENDING)

Breaking away from the kiss you slowly let yourself down from being on your toes for so long, arms still wrapped around his neck and his on your back you stared deep into his eyes...

"Yoongi....." you whisper.

"Yes?" he whispers back.

"What.... are we?" you asked with a shaky voice.

"We.... Well, give me a couple days and i'll tell you. Till then this meeting is a secret, k." Yoongi said with a cute smile and a wink. You weren't sure what he meant by this but you took his word for it and decided to wait. "Can you do me favor?" Yoongi asked in a serious tone.

"What is it?" you asked curious.

"Stay with Hyo-joo for those couple of days, ok. I'll call you when its time." Now you really didn't understand but you didn't ask any questions. You decided to just listen and go with it.

"Ok Yoongi." you whispered.

(NEXT DAY AT DANCE PRACTICE)

As everyone arrived at the studio the tension in the air grew. Jin, Hobi and Namjoon chatting away, Jimin and Tae keeping to just each other, Yoongi standing to the side while Jungkook paced around scarce. With knowing pretty much everything Jungkook found it hard to not say anything feeling the anxiety build.

Yoongi took random glances at Tae and Jimin with uneasy expressions. Tae watched him as he sometimes made eye contact. Taehyung took in a deep breath looking as if he was about to break and the Namjoon spoke...

"Ok guys, lets begin." Everyone listened and put on the first song. Everyone got into position and practiced to there fullest. Despite the tension and drama going they weren't about it to let that interfere in there profession.

5 hours went by and everyone was exhausted. With them all wanting to end the day early they packed up there bags and slowly headed for the exit. And then it happened...

"Hey, Taehyung.." Yoongi said aloud.

"Hm?" was all he replied with.

"Can we talk real quick?" Yoongi asked with hesitation.

"I guess. Was gonna happen at some point anyway." Tae signaling Jimin to leave he shut the door behind him and turned to face Yoongi. "So, what is it?"

"I know you have feelings for (Y.N.) and, i just wanted to man up and say that i do to." Yoongi admitted.

"Why are you telling me this?" Tae asked irritated.

"Because, you and i work together, we're best friends, brothers!"

"Can i ask you something then.. Why? What is it you like about her so much that you stole her first kiss? And last night, i saw that at the park... "YOU SAW THAT?" Yoongi asked shocked. "Yeah, i feel like i'm meant to catch all this, i saw you in the kitchen and now last night. i watched you as you took her to bed, did you kiss her then to?" Yoongi looked down feeling ashamed. "So, what is it you like about her?"

"I know it seemed like i hated her at the beginning, but i didn't. She was a distraction... for me. And she was for you to! You and Jimin DID miss practice that one day! But, when i first saw her i... i don't know. I hated the way i felt when i saw her, i've never felt that way before and i didn't want to accept it so became an asshole. I know you and her have known each other longer than i have but... "EXACTLY! I have known her longer! I love her Yoongi... i love her." Taehyung looked down with balled fist.

"I'm sorry Tae. I know she loves you, she told me herself. But not in the way you want, i hope that you can soon accept that." And just like that Yoongi walked out leaving Taehyung alone in the studio.

Taehyung remained in the studio alone for quite a while. Reflecting on all that was going on, his feelings and Yoongi's feelings. Feeling heart broken he began to realize just how selfish he really was being, not once thinking of (Y.N.'s) feelings. With his love taking over him, finding it hard to believe that in the end Yoongi would be the winner.

Feeling tears form in the corner of his eyes from this realization he took out his phone to stare at your number. Contact picture being of you and him making his heart ache he knew it was time... time to let you go. Finding the courage to press call he stood there waiting. After the seventh ring it went straight to voicemail.

(HYO-JOO'S APARTMENT)

"Hyo-joo, Tae is calling me, what do i do??" you asked in panic.

"Didn't Yoongi pretty much tell you to lay low for a little while. I don't think you should answer it." You looked down and stared at Taehyung's name that was being portrayed on your phone. Feeling bad for ignoring your friend you put it away in shame and tried to forget knowing that that won't be easy.

You walked over to the couch and sat there in silence, Hyo-joo watching you from the distance you started to lose yourself in your clouded thoughts. Not only moments later of being in your own world the door knocked...

"COME IN!" Hyo-joo shouted.

And there he was, that familiar man again that always manages to get himself in the middle of it all....

"Jimin, nice to see you again." you smiled.

(BACK TO TAE)

Giving up he walked home in a slow pace. Leaving his car at the studio he was in no hurry to get home. But with long legs such as his it took less time than he wanted. Entering the building hoping to find Jimin waiting for him and hoping that just maybe you would be there he opened the door slowly.

"JIMIN?" he shouted.

Looking around the apartment to find no one, pure silence filled the air and emptiness sunk in.

End.


	34. Acceptance (YOONGI ENDING)

"What's goin on Jimin?" Hyo-joo asked.

"(Y.N.), did you know that Yoongi was gonna talk to Tae today?" He asked curiously.

"No, i have no idea what's going on. What did they talk about?" you asked a little worried.

"No clue, Yoongi talked to him alone after practice today." he said as he took a seat next to you.

"Jimin, shouldn't you be at home waiting for him? I don't want him going home to an empty apartment, we have no idea what they talked about so what if Tae isn't in a goof place emotionally right now. He needs his best friend.." you replied looking away from Jimin.

Jimin placed a hand over yours before as he spoke... "You should be there too. He needs us both right now." he said in a pitiful tone.

"I can't Jimin, i don't want to hurt him anymore. I can't." you said in a whisper.

Letting go of your hand Jimin then whispered back... "You chose Yoongi, didn't you?" All you did was a single nod.

You caught a smirk on Jimin's face from the corner of your eye.. "What are you smiling at?" you asked confused.

"I'm just happy for you. I know Tae ill be hurt over this but, you out of everyone deserves to be happy, and if its Yoongi and not me that makes you happy then... i'm happy for you." Jimin smiled.

"Jimin.... i heard that!" You laughed.

Jimin and you began to laugh to each other. This is why you loved Jimin so much, he always could make you laugh and smile.

"You're going to make someone very happy one day Jimin." you said as you lightly pushed him on the arm.

"I know, i'll be sure you're super happy when you realize just how perfect i am." he replied with a scrunched face and bopping eyebrows. "Alright, i'm going to head home. You're right, Tae shouldn't be alone right now. Promise me something?" he asked as he made eye contact with you.

"What?" you asked curious.

"Promise me you'll come home soon, we miss you." You smiled at him and whispered... "I promise."

Jimin gave you one more smile and then took his leave. The second the door closed you went back into your depressive state and reentered your own personal world.

(AT THE APARTMENT)

"TAE? YOU HOME?" Jimin shouted.

Walking around the apartment Jimin found Taehyung in your bedroom lying flat on his back on your bed.

"Hey, what are you doing in (Y.N.'s) room?" Jimin asked confused.

"I just... i miss her." Taehyung whispered.

"I know, i do to. Its not the same without her here." Jimin agreed as he took a seat on the bed.

"Jimin, i know i..... i know that i have to let her go. I've been... selfish with her. I was wrong for attacking her like that, i should have known better. I know what i have to do, i'll do whatever i have to to not lose her, she's my best friend, she's family. I can't keep doing these selfish acts destroy our friendship." he said as he felt the tears fall.

"I'm proud of you Tae." Jimin said with a smile.

"Oh shut up!" Tae said as he began to laugh. As the two laughed at each other Taehyung started to feel a bit better. Jimin always knew how to make someone laugh especially his best friend. Plopping onto Taehyung's vulnerable body Tae let out a loud harsh exhale.

"So, what are ya gonna do? Jimin asked playfully.

"Well, i need to talk to her for one! I called her earlier but she didn't pick up. Hey, why weren't you home when i got here anyway, you left before i did." Tae asked clueless.

"I was with (Y.N.)" Jimin said with closed eyes and huge smile.

"WHAT??? Why do YOU get to see her??" he asked irritated. "You like her, doooon't yooooou??" he asked with a giggle. Jimin only gave a wink and shrugged his shoulders. "WHAT?" Taehyung shouted with wide eyes.

"Haha, don't worry." Jimin replied with a snarky giggle. Tae hurriedly sat up which caused Jimin to slide off of his torso. "What the hell are you doing?" Jimin asked like he was in pain.

"I need to call Yoongi." Walking out of the room Taehyung pulled out his phone looking for Yoongi's number. At first hesitation hit, realizing that if he makes this call he will officially lose all chance with (Y.N.), friendship will be the only status the two of you will ever have. *I need to accept this* Taehyung whispered to himself. Finally finding the strength to call Yoongi.

"Tae? Um, what's up?" Yoongi asked on the other side of the phone.

"Can we meet up? I have more i need to say." Tae admitted. The two agreed to meet up at the same park where the kiss took place.

20 minutes later both Taehyung and Yoongi arrived at the park, both walking from the opposite ends the met up in the middle near the same tree.

"Uh so.. what is it?" Yoongi asked as he put his hands in his pockets. Taehyung looked down to the ground before he was able to speak. Taking in a couple deep breaths he began to speak...

"I... i've realized that i've been pretty selfish with (Y.N.). I let my feelings for her get out of hand and i should have just told her a long time ago how i felt, maybe things would have been different if i did but, i'm too late. And i suppose it was supposed to be that way, i think the two of you will be ok together, she'll be able to balance you out like how she does for me. Just promise me something." Tae asked as he sharply lifted his head to make full eye contact with Yoongi.. "If you ever hurt her, i'll kill you!" he said with a smile.

Yoongi smiled back with a short giggle.. "Yeah, i can promise that." The two did a short laugh before Yoongi spoke again..."And Tae... thank you." Tae again gave Yoongi a genuine smile.

Yoongi walked towards Tae grabbing him by the wrist to yank him quickly.

"Where we goin?" Tae asked confused.

"We're gonna go see her!" Yoongi answered as he turned his head to Tae giving him a friendly smile.

End.


	35. Thank You (YOONGI ENDING)

Being at Hyo-joo's and remembering how you got to her house, running there in your pajamas and now wearing her clothes you thought it would be good to take a shower instead of smelling up her clothes from the sweat that protruded off of you when you ran.

Standing under the hot water that fell over your body your thoughts started to race even more so. You tried to not let this all bother you but how would it not? And still not knowing what Yoongi meant by "wait a couple days" was already making you anxious. You felt as if you were hiding somewhere in the dark all alone, it hasn't even been a full day and it was already driving you crazy.

Exiting the shower you found yourself angry at everything, irritated and fed up you ferociously wrapped a short towel around your body to walk out without a second thought.

"HYO-JOO, can i use some of yo...." You were stopped in your tracks and stood frozen at the sight that was now in front of you. Your face went from pale to apple red in matter of seconds, feeling flustered and embarrassed.... "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE??? Wait, why are you two here TOGETHER?" You shouted confused at seeing this buffoonery.

"Uh, well him and i talked and we needed to ta..... CAN YOU PLEASE GO PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!!!" Taehyung shouted as he interrupted Yoongi.

Taehyung looked up wiggling his body in embarrassment. Yoongi, you and Hyo-joo all looked at Tae and noticed that there was a certain something showing from under his jeans. Hyo-joo crying from laughter, Yoongi with a blank face also feeling something grow in his nether region he to started to shout... "YES, CLOTHES, NOW!"

At this point Hyo-joo was on the floor beat red with laughter and tears dripping from her cheeks. You resided yourself in Hyo-joo's room changing into some new clothes, hesitating to leave her room due to the level of vulnerable you still felt you knew you couldn't just hide in there all day. *Ok, you can do this* you whispered to yourself.

Walking out you saw Taehyung sitting in the chair with his legs crossed and Yoongi still standing near the front door and then there's Hyo-joo.... laying on the couch still letting slight giggles.

"Ok uh.... so what's this all about??" you asked folding your arms blushing.

"Tae, i know this will probably be hard for.... "BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Hyo-joo laughed out loud the second she heard "hard", attempting to hold it in she instead scared everyone half to death and making Tae just that much more guilty.

"ANYWAY! Tae, talk!" Yoongi said with a slight giggle.

"Uhhhh, (Y.N.) i just.. i wanted to say i'm sorry. I've been selfish, i should have told you in the past how i feel about you, and i shouldn't have attacked you like that, that was wrong, a friend should never do that. I understand now that i was too late and i blame myself for that. I'm not going to get in the way of your happiness, even if that means its Yoongi whose making you happy." You looked at Taehyung with a warm smile. Walking over to him you knelt down and put your hand over his...

...."Thank you Tae. You know i love you and i always will, that's a promise. Things probably would have been different if you told me how you felt a long time ago but as much as i don't want to word it this way but, it just means that that wasn't supposed to be. I love you Tae, so much." Taehyung smiled as he looked down at you, placing his other hand on your head you both began to shed single tears.

You stood and leaned in giving Taehyung a strong embrace... "You're gonna keep living with Jimin and i though, right?" Tae asked in a hopeful tone.

"Yes, i love living with the two of you too much to want to move." In saying that you heard someone from behind you fake clearing his throat.

You turned and saw Yoongi standing there swaying with a sideways smirk. You looked back to eye Tae one last time, he looked up at you, gave you a smile and signaled you with a sway of his head to go to Yoongi. Giving Tae a big smile you ran over to Yoongi jumping onto him and immediately pressing your lips to his.

(TIME SKIP TO A WEEK LATER)

It was a Saturday night and you had invited everyone over to your apartment for a small get together and announce to the rest of the guys about your relationship with Yoongi. With Hyo-joo obviously knowing and You telling Jimin it was time to tell everyone the happy news.

It was you, Tae, Jimin and Hyo-joo that was preparing for this mini party at your apartment, Yoongi would be arriving with everyone else as if everything was just as it always is. You were so excited to see Him, you hadn't seen him since that day, and to tell everyone it was all exciting to you. You felt like a little kid who gets to go to her favorite amusement park.

The night was rolling in and the before you knew it the doorbell went off. Opening to Jungkook being the first you see he jumped in for an immediate hug..

"NOONA!!!!" You smiled at his excitement.... "Kookie!!!" he smiled back hearing you say that.

Hobi and Jin walked in together and hugging you in unison, you hugged them both back tightly. Namjoon bent and lifted you in the air and gave you a childish hug... "Hey Namjoon!" you laughed out.

And then there he was! Your boyfriend, yours and only yours!

"Welcome Yoongi." you whispered.

"Hey!" he whispered back as he came close to you. The two of you gave each other a small smirk before joining the others.

"SO, what are we celebrating, no one ever told me..." Hobi announced.

"Yeah, no one told me either..." Jin and Namjoon exclaimed while Jungkook just stood there clueless.

"Well.. we wanted to tell you all something and we thought this be a great way to do it, sooo..... "OH JUST TELL THEM ALREADY!!!" Hyo-joo shouted cutting you off.

"(Y.N.) and i are... together." Yoongi announced. You looked at him surprised that it was him who said it out loud. Grabbing onto your hand he brought it to his lips and gave it a light peck.

"Damn, i did NOT see that comin haha." Namjoon laughed out. "Congrats guys!"

"AHHHHHH, i'm so happy for you!" Hobi said as he tackle hugged you.

"Congrats (Y.N.)." Jin whispered to you with a smile. You smiled back and gave him a hug.

Kookie ran to you and squeezed you tightly.

Migrating to the kitchen Jimin poured everyone a glass of champagne and you all toasted to your new relationship. Taking a sip Yoongi grabbed onto your chin to turn you to face him. Planting his wet lips that taste of champagne you kissed him back lovingly.

End.


	36. First Time (YOONGI BONUS ENDING)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE BONUS ENDING FOR YOONGI. NEXT WILL BE TAEHYUNG IN WHICH START FROM CHAPTER 31 (AND THEN THERE'S ME) SO IT FLOWS AND MAKES BETTER SENSE :)

(6 MONTHS INTO THE RELATIONSHIP)

Its been 6 months since you and Yoongi started dating, you're relationship grew stronger as the days went by. You still lived with Taehyung and Jimin and you couldn't be happier. You continued to help them with there at home schooling and you would occasionally go to the studio to bring everyone lunches and to watch Yoongi dance. The more you watched him the more attracted you felt. Listening to him practice his rap lines with that strong raspy voice, watching him sweat when he had been practicing for hours was really starting to do things to you.

Your relationship undoubtedly grew but physically it didn't really progress. Not once did he force you to do anything you weren't ready for, sex never really came up in conversation. You were both happy to just hold hands, kiss and cuddle when you were able. He out of the others was the busiest, dedicated to his work you didn't have time to really try to do anything really physical with him. It didn't bother you but you were starting to feel..... urges. You would catch yourself sometimes daydreaming of him while watching him dance, you dreamt of him almost nightly and you would wake up flustered. 

It was now Friday, you were home alone due to another practice day and your thoughts were racing more than usual. You were tempted to make a surprise visit but you didn't feel that that was such a good idea. The night before you had a very intense dream of Yoongi which caused you to wake up with your pajama pants damp. This wasn't the first time but it was starting to make you really anxious.

That night you decided to take a shower knowing that Tae and Jimin would be home in about an hour and a half and you needed to get yourself together. Hopping into the shower you stood there for a good while trying to straighten your thoughts but being naked under the hot water day dreaming of Yoongi being in there with you while caressing your body only made you more sexually frustrated. You decided to end the shower, you wrapped a short white towel around your wet body and walked out. Exiting the bathroom you heard voices, you thought it was your imagination so you thought nothing of it since it was too early for the two be back for the evening. Your door was partially open and without thinking you threw your towel off and humming to yourself.

"Holy Shit..." you heard a whisper. You turned and there he was... Yoongi was standing before you with an apple red face with widened eyes and mouth partially open. You froze in place not even having enough willpower to scream. You then immediately realized just what had happened and you covered your womanhood with one hand and wrapped your other around your breast.

Without saying a word Yoongi slowly walked in and shut the door behind him keeping his eyes on you the entire time.

"Yoo... Yoongi. What... what are you...its still early, why are you..wait.what are YOU doing he.." And before another word could escape you Yoongi had already pressed his lips onto yours, with one hand cupping your cheek and the other squeezing at your waist you started to feel your entire body tremble.

Pulling away from him... "Yoongi, we... we can't. Isn't everyone else out there? I hear voices." you said with a shaken voice.

"Yeah, but they won't know, they're so loud they wouldn't even have a clue. And even if they can hear us, i don't care. I've been thinking of this for so long, i've wanted to feel you for so long." He replied breathing heavily. You've been waiting for this day, all of your dreams were coming true, you didn't care either if everyone knew, all you knew is that you wanted him.

You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled yourself into him, forcing your lips on his hard and lustful. His hands were at your waist feeling all around your bare skin. Not being able to take it he slid both of his hands down and over your ass till they hit the back of your thighs, he bent his knees and swiftly lifted you in a way that your legs were now around his waist. Walking over to your bed he sat you down and began to strip in front of you. You bit your lip when you began to see his luscious pale skin. You couldn't help yourself anymore, as he slid off his shirt you went for his belt buckle...

"Oh no, its not going to be that easy. I want you to REALLY show me how much you want me." Yoongi whispered with a smirk.

Throwing his shirt to the floor he took his right hand and pushed you back making you land on the bed. Now laying on your back Yoongi bent to his knees to slowly spread your legs, you felt your body shake out of nervousness but you were ready for whatever he was going to do. Licking up your inner thigh you were already letting out little moans..

"Mmm, so you like that, that's good to know." Yoongi hissed out.

Grazing his tongue slowly up your left thigh he rubbed your right thigh roughly with his free hand. Pulling you closer to him he wasted no time in licking your core from bottom to top making you gasp. He began to slide his hands up till they met your waist to squeeze you gently while he would flick his tongue over your clit. Every time his tongue made contact your body twitched and your hands clenched the sheets.

"You taste so innocent and sweet." Yoongi whispered in between licks. In saying that he took his right hand and slid it gently down your side till his fingers would meet your entrance. Rubbing on you roughly and his tongue still working its magic you couldn't hold back anymore, you didn't know what the feeling would be like to have a mans fingers inside you but your body was telling you that you wanted it, you wanted it so bad that words actually escaped your lips...

"I want it Yoongi." you whispered.

"Want what? I want to hear you say it." you could feel Yoongi's smirk on your womanhood.

"I want your fingers inside me." *Did i just say that??* you thought to yourself. After thinking so Yoongi swiftly slid a single finger inside. Thrusting in and out of you slowly you clenched the sheets harder and lost all thought of anything. Thrusting in and out of you faster you started to desire more...

"More, i want more Yoongi." you moaned out.

Yoongi then slid in a second finger, licking your clit in circles he started to thrust harder and faster. The faster he went you began to feel your stomach twist into knots, your core felt as if it was going to explode and moments later you felt something you've never felt before but only dreamt about. Your climax flowed out of you, Yoongi licking liquids that poured he removed his face to lick his lips...

"Mmmm, so good baby girl." Your body was shaking and your breathing was unsteady. You wanted that feeling again, your body wasn't ready for this feeling to end..

"I want you Yoongi, i want all of you." you whispered.

"Prove it!" Yoongi whispered back.

You managed to lift your limp body to face him, when seeing this new sexy side of him it was as if your energy re hit you. Finding just enough energy to stand you hovered over Yoongi, holding out a hand he took it in curiosity. Helping him up slowly you walked around him and placed your body against his back. Holding him from behind feeling his hot skin pressing on your breast you started to rub your hands up and down his chest. Hearing him breathe heavily from your touch you slid your hands down slowly and began to undo his pants. Lowering them just enough to slide a hand down you took his hard shaft into your hand and began to slide it up and down slowly.

Yoongi groaned at your warm touch that wrapped around his erection.... "I want more." You giggled at Yoongi's request.

"Oh, now you want more?" you whispered. Removing your hand you spun him around and pushed him onto your bed, taking his pants off in one swift yank you stared at his large length, seeing just how big it was you started to feel a bit intimidated, both scared and anxious that that will be inside of you at any moment.

"Don't worry, i won't hurt you." Yoongi reassured you. You smiled at how thoughtful he was which resulted into you repaying the favor. Licking up his shaft you made your tongue dance around his tip causing him to tremble. You wanted to take it all in but you weren't sure you would be any good at it which made you feel a bit self conscious. You wanted him to feel good just like he did for you so you took in a deep breath and inserted him into your mouth slowly. Swirling your tongue ferociously Yoongi moaned and hissed.... "How are you so good at this?" You smiled at his compliment. Lifting your head up you looked to him and gave him a wink.

"Oh, you're mine now!" Yoongi chuckled.

He flung himself to you taking you by the waist, lifting you to him he placed you under him. His naked body now hovering over yours you knew this was it, nervousness was sinking in. Yoongi stared deeply into your eyes as he watched your lips tremble... "I love you (Y.N.)" he whispered. You smiled at him and felt a tear trickle. "I love you to Yoongi."

Grazing your cheek with the back of his hand you immediately started to feel comfortable.. "I want you Yoongi." you whispered. 

He then took his shaft and positioned it near your entrance, sliding it into you slowly he moved in and out gently letting your walls get used to being stretched you could feel the pain. Flinching with every small thrust you slowly started to feel the pleasure push through the pain.

Signaling him permission to move faster by sliding your hands down his back to push him deeper into you he caught the hint and started thrusting into your harder. Your moans were becoming louder and heart racing you grabbed onto Yoongi's face forcing him closer to you and smashed your lips onto his. Your kiss was passionate and your tongues danced until it became sloppy.

With the passion rising Yoongi thrust in and out of you faster and deeper, sweat causing your bodies to slide against each others you again felt that knot in the pit of your core...

"Yoongi i'm gonna..... "Me to, i'm so close." he whispered cutting you off. And only moments later you both climaxed in unison. Now pulling out of you Yoongi fell onto you breathing heavily. You wrapped your arms around his head rubbing your fingers through his hair. "Thank you." you whispered.

"For what?" he breathed out.

"For making my first time so special." Yoongi looked up at you and smiled, placing his lips on yours one last time. The two of you started to fade off in each others arms and slept heavily.

End.

_________________________________________________________________

Official Yoongi ending. Taehyung's next! Start from Chapter 31 to start off Taehyung's ending. I hope you all have enjoyed this so far. Let me know your thoughts, opinions, i would love to read your comments.


	37. Flustered (TAEHYUNG ENDING, CONTINUATION FROM CH. 31)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE START OF TAEHYUNG'S ENDING. START THIS CHAPTER FROM CH. 31

As you walked the trails of the park you saw him, a tall pale skinned man standing near a tree with his back turned to you. You approached him slowly with heart pounding and breaths heavy. Before you could signal to him that you were here he turned to you and made eye contact.

"Oh, hey.." you said with a shaky voice.

"Hey." he replied with a smirk.

"So, um.... was there something you wanted to talk about?" you asked with hesitation.

"Yeah, i wanted to talk about Tae." he admitted looking away from you and placing his hands in his pockets.

You didn't know how to react to that, you were hoping he just wanted to see you or tell you why he left so suddenly this morning. You knew that at some point this topic would come up but not today. Your expression remained blank as you now looked down to the ground.

"What are your feelings towards him?" Yoongi asked out of the blue.

"I... well.. i love Tae, he's my best friend and... "Yeah but, how do you FEEL about him? I understand that you like me, and i hope its clear by now that i like you to but, i know that Tae really likes you to. He loves you (Y.N.) and i don't want that to interfere in what we have." he said with a blank tone.

"What exactly DO we have?" you asked in a whisper.

"I.... i don't know. I really like you. You and i have shared a couple of intimate moments that i've never had before but, i know Tae won't give up on you and i don't expect him to. I understand why he wants you." He said with a smile. "But i want YOU to make sure about what you truly want before you and i really start anything, ok." You stared up at him in slight disappointment, but he was right. You knew you loved Tae but you knew you wouldn't be able to forget what he did to you earlier. You had a lot to think about.

"Alright Yoongi." you said in a whisper.

"Hey, don't look so down, i just want you to be happy, no matter what you choose, ok." he said smiling at you. "I'll see you later, ok." You gave him a smirk and watched him leave.

Letting out a deep sigh you stared up to the sky attempting what to do. You took a seat at the nearby bench and found yourself confused... *Why DO i need to think about this? I like Yoongi... don't i!?* you thought to yourself.

(MEANWHILE WITH TAE AND JIMIN)

"Jimin, i need to go for a walk, i can't just sit here, i need air and to think." Taehyung whispered.

"Alright, lets go. I don't want you alone, you need company." Jimin said as he placed a hand on Tae's shoulder.

"Thanks Jimin, i feel like i need to be alone. Straighten out my thoughts, ya know." he turned smiling at Jimin.

"Ooooookay, but come back soon, don't make me go looking for you!" Jimin said playfully.

(END JIMIN AND TAE)

Exiting the apartment Tae felt the depression re hit. He knew there were things he needed to figure out on his own and he needed to do it as fast as possible.

Walking across the street he found himself headed for the park without even realizing it. Strolling aimlessly he noticed a familiar figure in the distance.

Looking down at the ground you felt the wind start to pick up, feeling little strands of hair cover your eyes you turned your head to fix the wandering hairs but ended up noticing a tall figure only feet away from you....

"Tae?" you whispered.

"(Y.N.)?" he whispered back.

The two of you stared at each other with full eye contact. Thinking back at what Yoongi had said only moments ago you could feel your cheeks heat up. With the kiss Taehyung had planted on you that same day didn't help. You saw Taehyung with a rather guilty expression and then you, feeling...... flustered?


	38. Clouded (TAEHYUNG ENDING)

Taehyung could see the red in your cheeks, he always knew when you were feeling off. The only question he had now was why, was it because you were still mad? You were thinking of Yoongi? The thought that that could be it was hitting Tae's heart, almost hoping it was because you were still mad instead of you thinking of Yoongi in some physical way....

"Huh, sorry. I.... i'll go." He whispered while turning around.

"WAIT.." you shouted. *Why did i say that?* you thought to yourself.

"Yeah?" Tae asked still facing away from you.

"Sit with me?" You said in a question like format.

"Are you sure? Aren't you mad at me?" Taehyung asked as he looked down with a blushed face.

"Of course i am, but for some reason i want your company." you admitted after letting out a slight sigh.

Taehyung then slowly walked to you taking a seat as far from you as possible. Feeling even more guilty of what he put you through earlier was eating him up even more while being in your presence.... (Y.N.), i want to apologize... for what i did earlier, i shouldn't have done that, i guess i was just....

"Shhh, just... sit with me, ok." you said in a whisper.

*What's wrong with her?* Taehyung asked himself in worry. Taking glances at you he could see not anger but sadness on your face. Your aura was a saddest shade of blue in his eyes. Feeling the need to comfort your friend Tae wasn't sure of what he should do. Deciding to take a chance he took his arm and slowly wrapped it over your shoulders as he slowly scooted closer to you.

Feeling instantly flustered buy Taehyung's actions you found yourself resting your head on him without saying a word. Tae looked away with a light pink blush across his face. Feeling your warmth against his body he started to feel tempted to kiss you all over again....

Leaning on Taehyung the level of comfort you felt was almost magical. Feeling warm tingles on your skin you couldn't help but immediately remember the kiss he laid on you earlier. Still upset about it you started to realize that a part of you actually.... enjoyed it. As much as he scared you with how forceful he was it also felt.... right. You still liked Yoongi, there was no doubt about that but, your feelings were now clouded. Yoongi was right, there was a lot you needed to think about, you couldn't ignore these thoughts and feelings about Tae. You let out a harsh sigh, this was the first time having feelings for two men, you didn't know what to do with it, having feelings for one was hard enough, but TWO men, was it worth going through??

"Tae...." you whispered.

"Um... yeah?" he replied nervously.

"Why did you attack me? Why couldn't you have just..... kissed me normally?" you asked unintentionally.

"What??" he asked confused.

"Nothing, for... forget i asked." you said as you nuzzled into him harder.

Taehyung removed his arm from around you. Feeling confused you now too nervous to face him. Taehyung turned his body to face you but noticed you refused to look at him. Taking you by the chin to gently turn you he made you look at him.

"Do you want me to kiss you? For real?" he asked with seriousness in his eyes.

"I... i don't know.. I don't know what i... Being cut off Taehyung had lightly placed his lips onto yours. Instead of pushing him off like before you found your eyes slowly shutting to take in Taehyung's soft lips. Your kiss was long and simple, your lips continuously moving you found yourself swiping your tongue across his bottom lip and without hesitation Taehyung had slid his tongue inside your mouth. You took it willingly causing the kiss to become soft and passionate, Taehyung had taken your cheeks into his hands as you placed yours onto his clothed chest. You could hear slight moans coming from the back of Taehyung's throat making you feel hot and flustered.

Tae then removed himself from you, Taehyung's eyes shut with his forehead resting on yours, he began to breathe heavily.... "(Y.N.), do you believe me now? That i like you, that i can make you happy?" You looked at him seeing his face close and eyes shut tight.

"I... I need some time, to think. I love you Tae, i always will, i just.... i need time. But thank you, for a real kiss. I enjoyed it more than i thought i would. Taehyung smiled knowing he made you feel good, wrapping his arm around you once more you rested your head on his chest letting out a soft sigh. Shutting your eyes and enjoying his warmth you felt you could stay like this forever.

End.


	39. Food (TAEHYUNG)

A couple of days have passed and you decided it would be best to stay with Hyo-joo to attempt to clear your thoughts. Not once did you hear from Yoongi, you knew he was giving you time but you wished he would say something. You were too afraid to message him first but in the back of your head it was Tae that was your main focus. The kiss in the park replayed in your mind over and over again, at first it was the moments that took over your mind but now... now it was this. As enjoyable as Yoongi's lips on yours felt, Taehyung's felt more.... genuine.

Lounging on Hyo-joo's couch you let out a deep sigh trying to get these thoughts out of your mind cos at this point you might find yourself thinking of MORE than just a kiss. "Ugh, this is annoying!" you said out loud.

"Still thinking of Tae?" Hyo-joo asked.

"How do you know it was him i was thinking about and not Yoongi?" you asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because earlier i heard you say Tae's name in your sleep, or don't you remember that?" she giggled.

"WHAT??? No... i don't remember that. I don't even remember falling asleep. UGHHH, why is this happening to me?" you whined.

"Hey, look at it this way, its not everyday a woman has two men after her, you should feel lucky." she said with a hum.

"Its too confusing, this is why it was easier back home, i would NEVER have to deal with things like this." you sighed.

"How do you know? If you haven't realized it yet you are really pretty and you're a lot of fun. You like to take care of people and you're really thoughtful. What guy WOULDN'T want you." Hyo-joo admitted.

"Thanks, but i think you're over exaggerating a bit. I don't understand why those two would like me THIS much!" Hyo-joo just rolled her eyes at you before walking to the nearest chair.

Placing your arms over your face you felt your phone go off. "Oh great, now what?" you whined.... "Jimin?...

"OH LOOK, its your third boyfriend heheh." Hyo-joo joked.

"Oh shut up!" you giggled.

"What's up Jimin?" you asked nonchalantly.

"WHEN ARE YOU COMING HOOOOOMMMEEEEEE??? I'M SOOO HUNGRYYYYY!!!" he shouted whimpering.

"You seriously called me so i could come home to cook for you...? Hyo-joo looked at you and laughed when she heard that.

"OK OK, I'M COMING! Hyo-joo, i'm gonna go for a bit, apparently Jimin hasn't eaten in two days cos my food is apparently better than what they can cook." you sighed out.

"You want me to come with?" she asked casually.

"Nah, i'll ok. I'm just gonna cook then leave. I'll call you in a bit.

You decided to walk over to the apartment, taking your time you wanted to make Jimin wait as long as possible due to his ridiculous request. You would have felt bad if you said no.... BUT STILL!!!! Approaching the apartment you stared up at the building, half of you hoping Tae wouldn't be there but wishing he will be. You took is a deep breath before walking into the building bracing yourself for whatever will be on the other side of your front door.

Nudging on the door knob you realized you forgot your keys at Hyo-joo's... "UGH!" you sighed out. You knocked loudly waiting for Jimin let you in. As the door slowly opened you were stumped....

"Ok Jimin, what do you want to ea...... TAE?" Taehyung looked down at you wide eyed with instant red filling his cheeks.

"Um, is Jimin in there?" you asked with a shaky voice.

"Ummm no. He... he hasn't been home for about a half an hour now." he said in a low tone. *That fucking guy* you thought to yourself angry.

"So, what's up...?" Tae asked nervous.

"Jimin called asking me to by to cook but it seems he's not here.." *That fucking guy..... Thank you!!!* Taehyung thought to himself with a goofy smile.

"So uh, do you wanna come in? I mean, its your apartment to." Taehyung asked as he placed his hand on the back of his neck.

"Um, i...." Before you had time to answer Taehyung had already grabbed you by the wrist dragging you into the apartment. Shutting the door with one hand he pinned you to the door. You looked up at him and immediately your breathing fastened. Taehyung's face came close, at the second his lips grazed over yours he backed away...

"I'm.... i'm so sorry. If you want to leave i... i'll under....

Cutting him off you pulled him back to you smashing your lips onto his hard making him instantly wrap his hand on the back of your head pushing you even closer.

"...... Taehyung.." you moaned on his mouth.

End.


	40. Final Decision (TAEHYUNG)

Breaking away you both could feel each other's hot breath on one anothers lips. You felt as if your heart was going to beat out of your chest at this point, you've never wanted a man so bad before, not even Yoongi. Seeing this whole new side to Taehyung was so erotic in your eyes.

"I... i don't want to do anything you don't want. I want... you to be mine before i take you. All of you." Taehyung whispered.

"I need... to talk to Yoongi." You said staring Taehyung in the eyes.

Taehyung's eyes shot open at the sound of you saying "Yoongi", with only thinking the worst Tae removed himself from you and headed for the couch.

"What's the matter?" you asked Tae worried.

"Nothing, i'm fine. I just... don't want to get out of control. You should talk to Yoongi" Tae said with an unconvincing smile. You smiled back knowing what he was thinking. You weren't going to tell him your actual intentions but instead surprise him later.

"I'll see you later Tae." and just like that you left leaving Tae alone and upset.

You giggled as you walked down the stairs of the building knowing how well your plan was going to work but then....*Yoongi..* you whispered to yourself. You instantly started to feel bad and guilty, Yoongi meant a lot to you but Taehyung, it was different, with Yoongi it felt exciting and new, it was an infatuation, a lustful one and you knew that now.

Pulling out your phone you called Yoongi...

"Hey." Yoongi answered. Hearing Yoongi's voice made you feel even more upset, but you knew what you had to do in order to do what your heart wanted.

"Hey, um.. can we meet up?" you asked with hesitation.

"Hm, yeah. Where are you?" he asked in a low tone.

"I'm near the park if that's ok." you told him with a light sigh.

"Yeah, i'll be there in 15 minutes." And like that the call ended and you walked over to the park. *So much has happened at this park it feels like, what am i going to tell him?* you spoke to yourself. Guilt was starting to fill you, you liked Yoongi first, he was your first kiss. You went through so much just to find out that Yoongi has liked you from the very beginning.

You took a seat at the usual bench and waited patiently.Thinking of how you were going word everything to Yoongi you were at a loss. All you had to do was tell him how you felt.. letting out a small sigh Yoongi approached you. You stood to face him before speaking...

"Yoongi, i need t....." Yoongi shook his head at you causing you to shut your mouth.

"I know why you asked me here. I could hear it in your tone. You're choosing Tae, right?" Yoongi asked with puppy dog eyes.

"I'm sorry Yoongi. I like you A LOT! I am glad that you told me to really think about it, its just.. i never thought of Tae like that until i was told to. I like him more than i thought i did. I... i think i might actually love him.

Yoongi chuckled at your cuteness... "Its ok, i told you to think because i had a feeling that in the end you would choose him. I like you (Y.N.) but i want you to be happy and if you feel that Taehyung will be the one to make you happy then i'm happy for you." Yoongi pulled you in by your arm wrapping one arm around you and hugged you tightly. You could feel small single tears form but you held it in. Yoongi laid a small kiss on your forehead before speaking.....

"Go now, tell Tae how you feel. I wish you the best. We'll always be friends, you're my family to." Yoongi smiled.

"Yeah." you whispered smiling back at him.

(TAEHYUNG AND JIMIN)

Jimin had come home finally and found Tae on the couch sitting back with eyes closed.

"HEY! So, i assume (Y.N.) came by? Heheh." Jimin giggled.

"Yeah." was all Tae replied with.

"What did you guys fight again?" Jimin asked concerned.

"No, the opposite actually, but she went to see Yoongi so...." Taehyung said in a low tone.

"Awwe man, i'm sorry..... WAIT! What do you mean THE OPPOSITE??" Jimin asked shocked.

"We kissed!" Taehyung said irritated.

"Ooooooh, then you might still win! Come on, don't look so down, maybe she went to go talk to Yoongi to end it with him." Taehyung didn't think of that but paranoia was so high that that didn't seem like an option.

"I'm gonna go take a shower, i danced way too hard today." Jimin announced. Taehyung only grunted in response.

(END TAE AND JIMIN)

Running back to the apartment as fast as your legs would allow you almost tripped on the stairs but managed to catch yourself. Rushing through the door your breaths were heavy and the sweat that covered you was immense. Taehyung looked up to see you with wide eyes...

"(Y.N.)?" whispering your name you ran to him jumping onto his lap with one leg on each side of him, you sat onto his lap and immediately forced his lips onto yours. Taehyung's arms wrapping around your waist he asked no questions, only embraced you tightly as he began to passionately return the kiss.

"HEY TAE, CAN I....." Jimin walking out you and Tae didn't hear him shout, Tae forgetting he was even home and you being so enthralled with what you were doing it felt as if it was only you and Tae in the apartment.

Jimin smiled at the sight and slowly left and headed for the shower.

End.


	41. The Weekend (TAEHYUNG BONUS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER FOR TAEHYUNG'S ENDING. LAST BUT NOT LEAST WILL BE JIMIN. I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE ENJOYED THIS FIC :)

The first weekend of being in your new relationship with Tae was approaching. You've only been together for a week and it was going great, he was very loving and touchy which made you feel very special. The two of you have been wanting to take your relationship to the next level, even though the two of you haven't been together for long the sexual tension between the two of you grew fast. Living with each other didn't help but Jimin was there... he was ALWAYS THERE!!! Sometimes you wanted to kick him out for a day and lock him out but you couldn't, you knew you would feel bad.... but still!!!!

It was a hot day so you decided to lounge in shorts and a tank top across your couch. Jimin and Tae being out for practice you were stumped at what you should do with yourself. Your thoughts were filled of Tae, him kissing you, feeling you, watching him walk around in a towel from after a shower...

"FUCK, i need to get rid of Jimin!!!" You shouted as you felt yourself go damp. Placing your left arm over your face and one leg bent up resting it on the back of the couch you started to doze off into sleep.

(2 HOURS LATER)

Jimin and Tae had entered the apartment finding you knocked out on the couch. They walked close to you hearing you pant. Breathing heavily you accidentally moaned Taehyung's name in a high whisper. Making Jimin flustered by witnessing his best friends girlfriend having a sex dream he picked up his bags once more and started to head for the front door..

"Where are you going?" Tae asked confused.

"I don't know but you need to give this woman what she needs and now! Call me when its safe to come home." Jimin gave Tae a sexy wink then took his leave.

Tae took in a big gulp, scratching the back of his head he heard you whimper again... Looking down at your sleeping body, wearing only shorts and a tank top, hearing you moan his name in short breaths he could already feel his manhood pulsate. Taehyung grunted at your noises and could no longer contain himself. He bent his knees onto the ground and lifted your shirt up ever so lightly as to not wake you. He gently grazed his fingers down your torso making you twitch. Managing to slowly slide his hand down your shorts he found your already wet core. Sliding a single finger up from your entrance to your clit he did a single rub scaring you awake.

"WHAT THE.......?? Tae..?" You whispered.

"Mmmm, you're so wet. Was it the dream you were having?" He whispered out biting his lip.

"Tttt.... Tae." Before you could continue he again did a single swirl around your clit with his index finger making you gasp... "Wha... what about... "Jimin?

"Don't worry, he isn't here." Tae said with a smirk.

Taehyung then stood, bending enough to pick you up bridal style, carrying you to his room he kicked the door shut with you still in his arms. Walking to the bed he gently laid you down, you didn't dare move, there wasn't a single fiber in you that wanted to move, you wanted him to take full advantage of you.

"This is all i've been thinking about. I'll make sure you feel good." Taehyung whispered with eyes half closed. Standing before you he took you by the hands pulling you to a sitting position. He slid your tank top over your shoulders and grunted at this new sight. He leaned in kissing your neck lightly.

You let out a seductive sigh once feeling Taehyung's lip on your skin. Kissing down to your collarbone you started to feel your body heat up. Wrapping his hands around you rubbing up your bare back he swiftly un-clipped your bra in a single flick. Sliding it down your arms exposing all of you from the hip up Taehyung let out a growl.

Taking one hand onto your cheek he placed his lips onto yours and began to kiss you passionately, tongues intertwining you started to find yourself slowly unbutton his shirts slowly. Rubbing your hands up his smooth tanned chest you slid his shirt down his arms. Laying you down onto the bed the kiss became rough. Feeling up his back he slid his right hand down your chest and passed your torso till he was able to slide his large hand under your shorts. Inserting a single finger into your already wet core you let out a small moan driving Taehyung wild.

Not being able to hold back he slid in a second moving in and out of you slowly at first, scratching down Taehyung's back with your nails he let out a hiss making him slide in and out of you faster. Moaning just an inkling louder Taehyung removed his fingers to bring them to his face, taking his lips off yours he placed his two fingers in his mouth taking in all the liquids slowly with his tongue.

"Mmmmm, i want more!" He whispered as he stared deep into your eyes.

Remaining in a laying position Taehyung slid his body down taking your shorts into his hands to slide them down and off of your smooth legs. Loving that you were wearing no underwear he let out a breathy groan.... "Beautiful." He whispered with a smirk.

Licking up your thigh till hitting your heat he took his tongue swiping up slowly till he hit your clit. Moving his tongue in circles you unintentionally arched your back while squeezing onto the bed sheets. You whispered his name in a low breathy tone making Taehyung growl and fasten his tongue motions. Grabbing onto his hair you pushed him closer to you, you could feel it in the pit of your stomach that knots were starting to form. Taehyung could feel your legs twitch making him slide two fingers into you wanting to see more of your sexy reactions. Quickening his speed with his fingers you could no longer hold it in, it only took moments for you to give in, Taehyung taking in all of your fluids he lifted his head, wiping the remnants off his mouth he stood.

Unbuttoning his pants he slid both his pants and boxers off in a single swipe. With Taehyung's now naked body standing before you you bit your lip once catching sight of his large erection. He raised an eyebrow when he saw your lip in between your teeth.

Climbing on top of you he positioned himself at your entrance. Your breathing became heavy, feeling nervous that you would have something so large in you for the first time Taehyung placed his forehead on yours.... "I promise i won't hurt you, I'll make it as pleasurable for you as possible." He reassured you with a smile.

"I believe you." you whispered taking his cheek with your hand. He smiled at you before gently placing your lips on his. Licking around your lips you allowed his tongue to enter your mouth. Kissing passionately Taehyung then slid his throbbing manhood into you. Immediately letting out a deep sigh Taehyung moaned lightly.

Thrusting in and out of you slowly at first the pain felt tolerable, the more he fastened his thrusts were turning into pleasure. Your kiss became deep and sloppy showing him that you were enjoying yourself causing him to fuck you hard. You scratched down Taehyung's back making him bite your lower lip. He removed his lips from yours and started to lick your upper neck, giving you little kisses you buried your face in the crook of his neck. Taking him all in you could feel the sweat protrude off your bodies making your skin feel sleek against his.

Moving himself in and out hard you could feel him go into you deeper hitting your sweet spot making you moan aloud. Taehyung began to breathe heavy, letting out small groans and moans of pure ecstasy. He slid a hand around the bottom of your neck pulling your face close to his and the other around your waist gripping you hard. Your foreheads pressed against one anothers the two of you were breathing heavily on each other....

"I'm.... i'm..... "Hold it in." Taehyung whispered in a raspy voice. You did everything in your power to hold in your climax. You started to whimper at how intense the pleasure felt wanting to unleash everything that was building up in your core.

"Cum for me." Taehyung growled out, and seconds later you both climaxed together. Taehyung let out a loud moan from his release while you found it hard to breathe. Taehyung then collapsed next to you, taking you into his arms he kissed your head..... "I love you (Y.N.)." Taehyung said with a smile.

"I love you more." You whispered as you fell asleep in his arms.

End.


	42. Flustered (JIMIN ENDING)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK! SO SINCE THIS IS JIMIN'S AND HE MADE A DECENT IMPACT ON CHAPTER 31 START READING THIS AFTER CHAPTER 30 FROM THE ORIGINAL STORY!

Its been a few days since you've seen anyone let alone go home nor have you heard from Yoongi. You haven't tried to contact him with fear of not knowing what to say and you've been avoiding Taehyung from being too nervous and afraid. So you've cooped yourself up in Hyo-joo's apartment, bored and alone. With Hyo-joo being busy with school and work you've had nothing to keep you occupied.. *What am i supposed to do?* you whispered to yourself.

Standing in Hyo-joo's kitchen you decided to make yourself a small lunch, preparing yourself some iced tea you took in a deep gulp before continuing making a sandwich. Turning to lean up against the counter for a short breather you caught yourself scrolling through your pictures in your phone of the three of you, going from picture to picture you found one that Jimin and Taehyung had taken of them lounging in your bed waiting for you to come home from an errand you ran one day. Smiling at the adorable picture you couldn't help but fixate your eyes on Jimin's goofy smile, giggling to yourself from remembering that day you started to feel your cheeks warm up at how it felt to cuddle up to Jimin when they would both come sleep in your room.

Losing yourself in a trance from staring at Jimin's cute face your phone started to ring in your hands causing you to jump in place. Your eyes went wide when you saw the name that was now portrayed before your eyes...

"Um.. hey!" you said with a shaken voice.

"Hey, I was wonderin how your doin, its been a few days. Are you ok? You sound a bit shaken up, should i come over?" he asked with concern.

"Oh no no, i'm ok. Thanks for checking up on me Jimin, but i'm alright." you unconvincingly assured him.

"Mmmm, i don't believe you, i'm coming over!" Jimin said eagerly before hanging up on you.

"JIMIN WAI.... Damn." And just like that you now had to prepare for Jimin to come over... *WAIT.. He's coming over.. and we'll be... ALONE!* you shouted as you held your now overly heated cheeks.

Running around the apartment you put on more presentable clothes since you were only walking around in a loose shirt and underwear. Searching for a pair of pants that would fit you you heard the door open...

"(Y.N.)" You heard shouting from the other room.

Hearing footsteps draw closer you scurried faster throwing clothes around Hyo-joo's room...

"Hey, what're you... OH SORRY!!!" Jimin shouted covering his eyes as he caught you bent over on the ground with your slightly covered ass in the air.

Turning to see Jimin only covering one eye you blushed hard causing you to spaz out, you stood quickly taking hold of the bottom of your shirt pulling it down to cover what part of your underwear that was visible as you tightly held your knees together.

"UM, i... i'll go wait in the living room." Jimin whispered shutting the door behind him. Falling to your knees your breathing became heavy and you could feel your body tingle. You hurriedly found a pair of pajama pants and slid them on swiftly.

(FLUSTERED JIMIN)

As Jimin shut the door he stood in silence staring at the door breathing heavily to himself. Feeling bad for thinking how beautiful that sight was. Knowing that he has no right to think this way of (Y.N.) he couldn't help himself, he didn't want to get in the way of Taehyung and knowing that she was in love with Yoongi he knew that getting in the middle of this situation would only cause more heartache.

Walking to the living room he took a seat at the edge of the couch, resting his elbows on his knees he placed his face in his hands sighing to himself... *I can't keep feeling this way..* Jimin whispered to himself.

(END JIMIN'S MOMENT)

"Um... hey..." you whispered walking into the living room.

"He.... hey." Jimin replied shaken.

Taking a seat farthest away from him on the couch you started to feel nervous around him...

"So... you sounded a bit shaken when i called, are you sure you're ok?" Jimin asked lacking to look at you.

"Uh, yeah. I'm alright." You replied in a whisper.

"Are you sure?" Jimin asked with concern turning to you.

You turned to face him giving him a genuine smile causing him to blush all over again.... "Are you ok Jimin?" you asked.

"I... i'm fine." Finding it hard to believe him you scooted closer placing your hand on his shoulder. He turning his face once more you locked eyes making your cheeks get hot. Jimin gave you a sweet smile while cupping your cheek... "Yeah, i'm fine. Great actually." he whispered to you.

Your eyes started to feel heavy and your skin started tingling while staring deeply into his eyes. Jimin's smile slowly started to fall into his lips partially opened. Leaning closer to you you found yourself inching your face closer to his, once your lips grazed each others both of your eyes shot wide and you stared at each other realizing just what you were about to do.

"I... i'm sorry, i shou.....

Losing all sense of care you didn't care about what he had to say, you went closer to him forcing his lips to touch yours cutting him off from his sentence.

Jimin being in complete shock he started to enjoy the feeling of your warm lips causing him to wrap his hand around the back of your head pulling you closer to him.

*Why am i doing this?* you both thought.

End.


	43. Choices (JIMIN)

Not realizing just how deep the kiss was getting your tongues met each others, cupping your face tightly you found yourself take hold of his upper shirt gripping it tightly. Being so entranced in the moment neither of you noticed the front door being opened.....

Shocked from the scene that was being portrayed before her eyes she unintentionally dropped her purse causing a loud enough thump on the ground....

"HYO-JOO..." you both looked up in shock with beat red faces.

"Am i interrupting?" Hyo-joo asked with a smirk.

"If i may say..... the two of you need to just GET TOGETHER ALREADY!!!" Hyo-joo shouted making the two of you blank. Jimin and you turned to each other with heated faces then instantly turned away.

"I should go....." Jimin whispered with a shaky voice.

"WAIT!" Hyo-joo yelled out causing Jimin to sit back down. "Jimin, do you like (Y.N.)?" she asked bluntly.

"I...... i'm not sure i should say..." Jimin whispered.

"Well, i'm not going to let you leave until you answer my question." Hyo-joo said sternly while locking the door behind her.

Jimin took in a deep gulp when hearing the door lock. You looked down at your hands twiddling your fingers afraid of what his answer will be. Hoping that he will say that he does like you but also afraid that if he does say he does that that will confirm to you that you will have a problem on your hands.

"I... (sigh) yes, yes i do. There's no point in denying it, i wouldn't be kissing her if i didn't. But i know that its wrong, i can't get in the way of Tae and Yoongi. (Y.N.), i'm sorry. I... i shouldn't have let it go that far, it was wrong of me." Jimin said with a saddened look.

"Jimin.. its... its not wrong. You only acted on your feelings, besides, its my fault for pushing myself on you, i shouldn't have done that, i'm sorry." you replied almost depressed.

Scooching closer Jimin gave you a sweet smile.... "Hey, its like you said, you were acting on your feelings." You blushed when he said that. Hearing his words opened your eyes, he was right, you were acting on your feelings. There was no doubt that you had feelings for him, especially now, but is it ok to like him like this? You sighed lightly to yourself confused about what you should do.

"OK, you can go now! (Y.N.) and i have some things we need to discuss, woman to woman!" Hyo-joo said with her arms folded.

"Well... i guess i'm going then. I will see you ladies later. (Y.N.)." He said as he stood facing you giving you one last smirk

"Bbb... bye Jimin." you muttered out.

Jimin then let himself out of the apartment as a flustered mess leaving you behind just as crazed.

"SO... does that mean you've made up your mind?" Hyo-joo asked bluntly.

"What do you mean?" You asked playing confused.

"Don't give me that! You know damn well what i mean! (Y.N.), its clear that you like Jimin. You can't feel bad for having these feelings." Hyo-joo said while taking a seat next to you.

"But.. what do i say to Tae and Yoongi? Tae is Jimin's best friend, i don't want to ruin there friendship." You replied in a saddened tone.

"(Y.N.), i know you'll figure it out. I'm always here for you, if you need my help i'll do whatever i can. But you can't push these feelings aside forever. Remember, you live with them, you're going to have to do something." she said while placing a hand over yours.

Letting out a deep sigh you realized what you had to do. You didn't like the fact of rejecting Yoongi and even more so hurting Tae. But what else could you do other than hope that they would understand. You stood pacing around the living room thinking of what your next move should be.

"So, what're ya thinkin?" Hyo-joo asked placing her chin on her palm.

"Well, i think the first thing i should do is probably end whatever it is that Yoongi and i have and then go from there." you said aloud.

"Prolly not a bad idea. How are you going to break it to him?" she asked curious.

"I'm not sure, but i know i have to do it soon, i can't let this linger anymore. I've realized that now." you admitted.

"Well first you need to call him and meet up with him, just tell him how you feel. It'll be ok (Y.N.)." Hyo-joo reassured you.

"Yeah, you're right." You said smiling back at her. "OK, here it goes." And in seconds flat you messaged Yoongi telling him you wanted to meet up as soon as possible. You let a deep sigh already nervous of what could happen.

*I can do this.* you thought to yourself.

End.


	44. I've Made Up My Mind.. (JIMIN)

That night Yoongi and you had agreed to meet up at Hyo-joo's apartment so as to tell him the news. Hyo-joo made sure to lock herself in her room so to give you privacy. Pacing around you grew more and more nervous, wanting for this night to be over it instead dragged on. Biting your nails and feeling the your body produce sweat from the anticipation and anxiety you heard a knock on the door making you jump.

You slowly opened the door to find a smiling Yoongi, which made this even more difficult.

"Hey, what's up?" Yoongi asked.

"Umm, i need to talk to you." you said lacking eye contact.

"I have a feeling i know where this is going." Yoongi said with a light sigh.

"Yoongi, listen... I've been thinking a lot and..... "Its ok (Y.N.), it was good that you thought about it, i didn't want you to en up regretting being with me in the end if you have feelings for Tae." Your eyes shot open once hearing Taehyung's name...

"NO... no, its not Tae." you said aloud.

"Not.... Tae?" he asked confused.

"Its... um..... Jimin actually." you whispered looking down to the ground.

"Well, i didn't expect that but..... WAIT, when did that happen? What about Tae?" Yoongi asked super confused.

"I haven't talked to Tae, he kind of did something and i'm a bit afraid to go home. Jimin has been here for me a lot and even more so after what happened. I don't know, i just.... i haven't heard from you and being around Jimin so much just him and i, and... he makes me happy in a way that Tae never did or could i don't feel." you explained.

"I see. I'm sorry for not contacting you, i've been really busy with work. Maybe it would be best if we don't date, i am busy a lot and i would hate to leave you all the time. I still like you, and i want to see you as happy as possible. You'll always be family to me though, i'm always here for you if you need me, ok!" Yoongi said with a smirk giving you a light peck on your forehead.

"Thanks Yoongi." you whispered smiling back at him.

After Yoongi took his leave you now thought of how to tell Taehyung which you knew would be ten times harder. Taking a seat on the couch Hyo-joo walked out of her room to join you...

"So, how did it go?" Hyo-joo asked nonchalantly.

"It went.... really well actually." you said smiling.

"Well that's good. What are you gonna about Tae?" she asked concerned.

"I don't know, i haven't thought that far ahead yet." you said looking down depressed.

"What you need to do is go home, tell Jimin to leave for a while and have a one on one talk with him. You'll know what to say." she said placing a hand over your shoulder.

(THE NEXT DAY)

You had messaged Jimin the night before telling him to leave the apartment at a certain time so that you could meet Tae alone. The level of scared you felt knowing that you were pretty much going to be breaking Taehyung's heart to be with his best friend was crushing you, at this point your heart was breaking feeling that this might be a horrible idea. *Maybe i should just move out and stay away from everyone* you whispered to yourself.

"YOU BETTER NOT!" Hyo-joo shouted hearing what you had whispered under your tongue. "YOU ARE GOING TO MARCH YOUR ASS OVER TO YOUR APARTMENT AND TELL HIM HOW YOU FEEL COS IF YOU DON'T THEN I WILL!" You just stared at Hyo-joo screaming at you wanting to hit her but knowing her intentions were good.

"OK OK, I'll go!" you replied angrily but with a smile.

And just like that you were on your way back to your apartment. Taking your time you thought of how you could and should explain yourself without hurting him. Approaching the complex you stared up and stared at the window that went to your balcony. You took in a deep breath and entered the building, you started to hyperventilate as you walked up the stairs, getting closer and closer to your destination. Standing at your door you stared down at the knob afraid of what could happen, you didn't want to lose his friendship, you need him in your life, you couldn't imagine the rest of your life without him...

*Ok, here goes nothin.* you whispered to yourself.

Walking through the door you lightly shouted...

"Tae, are you home?" Hearing no answer you decided to tip toe around quietly. Reaching his bedroom you caught him napping on his bed. Watching him sleep with his mouth partially open looking like a little boy was so adorable to you. Its a time like this that you REALLY didn't want to see him hurt.

Walking into his room you took a seat on his computer chair watching him sleep while trying to think of how to start off your conversation when he wakes. Closing your eyes you went into deep thought. Not only moments later Taehyung had opened his eyes, you being the first thing he saw he laid there in 'awwe'. With your eyes still closed tight you had no idea that Taehyung was now staring deeply at you.

Letting out a breathy sigh you slowly opened your eyes. Gasping out once seeing Tae's eyes locked to you.... "UH....ha.... have a nice nap??" you asked with hesitation in your voice.

"Uh... it was.. good." he replied looking away from you.

"Tae... we need to talk." you sighed out.

Taehyung let out a heavy sigh, sitting up wrapping his arm around to scratch the back of his head he hesitated to ask his next question.... "Ok, what do we need to talk about?"

"Um...... "I'm guessing you've chosen Yoongi? Its my fault, i shouldn't have come onto you so aggressively. I'm so sorry that i did that, it was wrong. I regretted it the second you left. Please PLEASE forgive me." he whined out in desperation

"Tae, i forgive you. I do. I'm not gonna lie, you did scare me. I've never seen that side of you and i never pictured you ever doing that. BUT, to answer your question.... no, i let Yoongi down." Taehyung couldn't help but look up at you with that news. Thinking that maybe in some way he now has a chance.

"What do you mean you let him down?" Tae asked curious.

"I told him that we would be better off as friends." you replied hesitating to tell him the real reason why. "Tae, i REALLY don't know how to say this but.... the reason why i declined Yoongi is cos... there's someone else." you said looking down to the ground.

"Someone else?" he asked confused. "What do you mean someone else?"

"Yyy.... yeah. Um, he's someone that's been there for me A LOT lately. I've kind of grown... really fond of him. I never saw it coming but, i never realized just how much i enjoy being with him when its just the two of us. He makes me happy in a way i've never experienced..." Taehyung just looked at you knowing it wasn't him. With a saddened look he desperately wanted to know who you were talking about but in the back of his mind he knew that once he heard this guys name it would either infuriate him or throw him into a depression.

"Who is he?" he whispered.

But before you could answer you both heard the front door slowly open. Footsteps were heading in your direction and then there he was. Standing at the entrance of Taehyung's room. The second you felt Jimin's presence you immediately blushed. Jimin now seeing that you were alone with Taehyung he realized that your time with him wasn't quite over which made Jimin turn away in silence. Taehyung looked at the two of you and slowly started catch on to both of your body language.

"WAIT... do yo mean... JIMIN?" Taehyung shouted in denial.

You shut your eyes waiting for Taehyung to flip out and or for Jimin to get scared of losing his best friend.

"When did this happen?" Taehyung asked in the calmest way possible.

"I.... well.... ever since that day that i ran out Jimin was there, he always checked up on me, we got along really well...and spending alone time with him just.. and Yoongi never contacted me and... "Stop.... just... why? Jimin, why? You knew that i liked her, that i've liked her for over a year now. Why?" Tae asked on the verge of tears.

"I... i'm sorry Tae. I just, i didn't know how much i liked her until i got to actually spend time with her. I always backed off because i knew you really liked her and i gave up when she said she liked Yoongi. I wanted you to be happy Tae, i always want you to be happy, and i knew you being with her would make you happy so i stepped aside. I'm sorry." Jimin exclaimed sadly giving Taehyung an apologetic expression.

Taehyung just looked at the ground breathing in and out heavily... "I know i don't deserve you, not after what i did but, Jimin.. my best friend... i.. i don't know." Taehyung lost words not knowing what to think or feel. All he wanted was for you to be happy, your happiness meant the world to him and he knew that at this moment he was again being selfish. "I can't change your feelings and i'm not going to try. We can't help who we love in the end, and if Jimin is who you feel would make you happy then... there's nothing i can do." You could see Taehyung's eyes glisten with the tears that wanted to trickle but he held them back. You felt so bad and all you wanted to do was cry for making him hurt but, he was right, you can't help you fall for.

"Ya know, maybe it won't be so bad" Jimin and you lifted your head when hearing those words escape Tae's mouth. "Jimin, your happiness means a lot to me, and (Y.N.).. i want nothing more than for you to be the happiest person alive, if this is what you choose who am i to argue. You'll always be my best friend and i'll always love you, AND HEY, if you and Jimin don't work out then i'll come and sweep you off your feet and save you." Taehyung said with a wink.

"Are..... are you sure?" Jimin asked shaking.

"Yeah, i mean.. i loves you guys, you deserve to be happy. I don't want to be selfish anymore." You looked at Tae giving off that sweet smile, you could feel your heart ache for him. Without thinking you lunged your body towards him taking him into your arms.

"Tae, i'm so sorry. The last thing i would ever want to do is hurt you. You know i forgive you and i'll ALWAYS love you. ALWAYS!" you cried out.

Taehyung took you into his arms rubbing your head.. "Hey, don't worry. I'm just happy you forgive me. As long as you remain living here i'll be happy." He said with giddy.

"Thanks Tae." you said looking up at him with teary eyes and a big smile.

Jimin still standing at the door he smirked. Now walking over to the two of you he glomped onto you both making you and Tae yell.

"I love you guys." Jimin yelled.

You and Tae giggling at Jimin the three of you remained on the bed smiling and laughing happily.

End.


	45. I Need You (JIMIN FINAL CHAPTER)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER TO THIS FIC, JIMIN'S BONUS ENDING I HOPE YOU'VE ALL ENJOYED THIS FIC, THANK YOU TAKING YOUR TIME TO READ THIS ALL THE WAY THROUGH <3 
> 
> Let me know if there's fics you'd like me to write or one shots, im happy to keep writing. :)

2 months has passed since your new relationship with Jimin, everything was going extremely well. It was never weird or awkward living with him and Tae, you were all happy and your life was going better than you had ever dreamed of...

BUT.....

With Taehyung and Jimin being more busy than usual with practice and getting prepared for another concert your time with him has been very limited. Being with him so little made you want him that much more when he was home, but he was always exhausted after coming home from practice and all you wanted was for him to be happy and well rested. There were times where all you wanted to do was rip his clothes off his body and take advantage of him but you wouldn't know how to go abut doing something like that. The two of you have had light foreplay only a few times but it never went passed that and it was starting to drive you mad!

Those days that he would come home extra sweaty and tired in just basketball shorts and a tight shirt always seemed to ruffle your feathers, you constantly gave him suggestive looks when he wasn't looking undressing him with your eyes and every time he'd turn to face you you'd look away like nothing ever happened. Sometimes you would catch him looking at you with lustful eyes but it was always when you joined them for practice and when Tae was around.

That was another problem! Living with them both it was hard to get true alone time with Jimin, especially since Tae still had a knack for sleeping in your room with you sometimes or bunking with Jimin. All you had were your dreams and dirty thoughts which was not enough to satisfy you anymore.

After a long week of constant practice the weekend was finally approaching and everyone was given a four day weekend to recoop which made you happy, hoping that maybe you could take your relationship to the next level. But you doubted that would happen, Jimin needed to rest up as much as possible and you didn't want to do anything like that with Taehyung home.

Friday made its way and the two were sleeping in, you on other hand were wide awake from having a rather explicit dream. Waking frustrated you went into your kitchen looking for any random snack. Not noticing that you were being a tad loud with closing the cabinets you accidentally awoke him....

"Mmmmm, there's my beautiful girl." Jimin whispered wrapping his tired arms around your waist.

Feeling his touch you immediately started to get turned on, you couldn't keep these urges in any more or else you were going to explode.

"UH, hey. Um, i have to go do something, k." you said lacking to make eye contact and scurried away shutting your door. Jimin watching you leave in confusion he decided not to bother you.

A couple hours later you still found yourself locked up in your room, hearing Jimin and Taehyung laughing out in the living room you too in a deep sigh wishing that you could just go in there and have your way with Jimin.

"Hey, what you doin? I miss you." Jimin shouted outside of your door. Walking in without saying you saw him coming towards you. Going wide eyed you stood in seconds dodging his hug.. "Uh, i was just about to go take a shower." you said with a smirk walking by him. He turned to watch you leave once again letting out a light sigh feeling as if he was being ignored.

Hopping into the shower you stood under the hot water feeling anxious. Thinking to yourself on how selfish you were being and how mean it was to be pretty much ignoring the man you love you just didn't know what to do anymore...

(TAEHYUNG AND JIMIN)

"I think (Y.N.) is mad at me?" Jimin whined as he took a seat next to Tae.

"Why do you think that?" He asked concerned.

"I don't know, i feel like she's been ignoring me all day, every time i try to get her attention she says she has something she needs to do..." Jimin said with a sad expression.

"Maybe she's starting to realize that your boring and that she's actually in love with me." Taehyung said jokingly.

"Shut up haha!" Jimin laughed out. Looking back down after his little giggle he started to feel a bit insecure.

"How about i give you guys the weekend to yourselves. I'll go visit my family, i've been wanting to do that anyway. We won't tell her that i'm leaving." Taehyung said while giving Jimin a cutesy wink.

Jimin went wide eyed and parted his lips into an O shape feeling his cheeks blush.

(JIMIN AND TAEHYUNG END)

After your shower you went back into your room and dressed quickly. Taking a seat on your bed you thought deeply to yourself... * I can't keep doing this, i need to spend as much time with him as possible while he's home*.

Exiting your room you found your apartment to be completely empty, leaving you in confusion you roamed around seeing if there was any trace of human life but there was no luck. Walking over to the couch you noticed a pieceof paper with your name on it....

(Y.N.)

"Tae and i ran to the store to go pick up some things for dinner tonight. We'll see you in a bit. I love you <3"

-Your Jimin

You sighed at the letter feeling that you just messed everything up, it wasn't exactly hard to upset Jimin, he could be rather sensitive towards certain things and doing this! You felt bad. Heading back to your room you swiped the door causing it to only partly shut still having a crack open. Pacing around your room you started to feel a bit tired, you laid down onto your back and tried to nap but it just didn't work, you kept thinking of Jimin and how badly you wanted him.

Having a spontaneous idea you stood and dimmed your lights, taking off your pajama pants were now in just a tank top and panties. Laying back down on your bed you breathed out heavily placing all focus on Jimin, thinking of all the things you wanted him to do to you.

Breathing becoming heavier from your daydreams becoming more explicit your eyes shuttered closed and found yourself rubbing down your torso and in under your pantie line. Rubbing down yourself slowly your index finger found your already wet core. Swiping your finger up your sleek line you landed on your clit, letting out a very light sigh you started to rub yourself in slow circle motions.

Getting entranced by your actions you lacked to hear the front door open. Jimin walking in he could hear light noises coming from your room. Tip toeing over he glanced to take a peek at what you might be doing. Jimin's eyes went huge when he saw that you were playing with yourself in the dark, being so tuned into to you you unintentionally moaned out something Jimin has only dreamed of.

"Ahh.... Jimin-ah."

Feeling something grow quickly within his pants Jimin found himself walking into your room without thinking. Inching closer to you you could start to feel a presence but you were so lost in your pleasure that you didn't care. Not noticing Jimin standing over you he dropped to his knees, his face coming close to yours. Jimin took his tongue and slowly licked up the line of your ear while breathing lightly into your ear causing you to jump.

"Ji.... JIMIN?!?!?" you gasped out.

Jimin only gave you a seductive sexy smirk. Going back to your ear you laid still... "Moan my name again." he whispered. You could feel your body heat up when he said that, clarifying that he had been watching you and heard what you had said. Embarrassment filling you you yelped. 

"Yoo.... you heard that??" you mumbled out.

"Mmmhhmmm, i wanna hear it again." he whispered licking your ear once more.

Taking his hand he slid it onto you taking you by the wrist to remove your hand bringing it close to him he slowly slid your finger in his mouth licking the remnants of liquids that were on your skin he let out a breathy sigh making you lightly moan.

"Ahh, i need more, its not enough." Jimin said in a raspy voice. Letting go of your wrist he slid his hand into your panties and found your clit right away, feeling how wet you were in just that one spot turned him on even more. His touch making you flinch.

"Ji.. Jimin." you whispered out.

"Mmm, there it is." he said in a low tone rubbing on you in slow circles. Feeling his finger on you was a million times better than feeling yours, even though the contact was so light you already started to feel yourself lose control. You wanted so bad for him to dominate over your entire body.

Swirling his fingers faster you slightly arched your back, one hand clenched onto the sheets.

"Mmm.... more... i want... more." you stuttered.

"Demand it!" Jimin said sternly.

"Please Jimin, i want more, i need more." Jimin smiled when he heard those words. He then quickly took that finger and slid it down and entered you swiftly making you gasp aloud. Thrusting in and out of you at a medium pace you started to move your body hinting for him to go faster. Catching on Jimin instead of just picking up speed he slid a second finger in and began to go at an ungodly pace. You moaned out loud by the sudden change but you still wanted more. Grabbing onto Jimin's hand that was lodged in your panties you grasped onto him driving him over the edge. Removing himself he stood, throwing off his shirt you could now see Jimin's beautiful tanned skin, perfect shape, beautiful toned torso, the beauty went on.

Walking to the edge of the bed Jimin went down grasping onto your panties with his teeth yanking them off viciously he dived in, tongue swiping up and down your soaking wet core he sucked on you taking in your liquids. Now flicking his tongue against your clit he again slid two fingers inside of you, moving in and out of you fast and hard he picked up speed on his tongue, swirling in circle motions.

Feeling this ecstasy you took both of your hands and placed them onto Jimin's head, tangling your fingers within his soft hair you arched your back as you shoved his face closer to you while moving your hips to help him with the motions.

"Cum for me. I want you to cum for me." Jimin whispered in between licks pounding into you even harder.

Feeling the core of your stomach tense up you could feel your climax inch closer.... "I'm... i'm gonna.... "Do it for me." Jimin grunted cutting you off.

And just like that your insides twisted and everything that had built up in you was now all over Jimin's fingers and mouth. Lifting his head he licked his lips and sucked on his fingers like a hungry predator.

Climbing onto you now hovering over your body as he held himself up on all four he leaned in close with your lips only centimeters apart... "I'm gonna fuck you hard." Jimin whispered.

Your eyes widened and you could feel the tingles in your spine. Taking you by the shirt Jimin lifted you up, with you both now standing on your knees Jimin ripped your tank top off, taking in this beautiful sight he immediately went in lips meeting your neck. Licking and nibbling he started to move lower until he lit your breasts. Swirling his tongue around your right nipple he then took it in his mouth sucking lightly and biting gently.

You squeaked once feeling his teeth pinch making him squeeze your left breast. Growls escaped his throat as he was more forceful, moving his way back up he gave you little love bites all over your collar bone. Taking then hand that rested on your breast he slid it down to your ass and squeezed you tightly. Wrapping your arms around his chest you pulled him in close causing your breasts to press up against his bare chest.

You wanted to make him feel good, he deserved it and you craved it. Pushing him away from you he grunted in disagreement, until.....

You took hold of his shoulders turning him pushing him down on the bed violently. Taking his place you hovered over him taking your tongue and swiped it all around his lips until he couldn't hold on, he took your bottom lip into his teeth and bit gently. Sliding it out of his grasps you forcefully shoved your tongue into his mouth. Him wrapping his arms around you he pulled you in close, taking a hand and placing it on the back of your head he pushed you closer to him making the kiss deep and sloppy.

After only a few moments your lifted yourself, taking your mouth to his ear and whispered... "My turn!"

And just like that you removed yourself from him, sliding down his body you stopped once you met the hem of his pants. Licking up and down his v-lines he gave out a hiss. Licking up his torso to his chest you took your hands and undid his pants to shove a hand down to meet his erection. Your sudden touch startled him causing him breathe out heavily. Moving your hand up and down faster and licking up his adam's apple his moans were becoming more apparent.

Feeling his pre-cum cover your hand you removed it. Sliding back down so as to stand at the end of the bed you took hold of his pants and swiped both those and his boxers off throwing them to the floor. Standing there before his naked body you stared for a good minute taking in all of him, biting your lip Jimin could see the anticipation in your eyes. You looked up to see Jimin with a sideways smirk and a single eyebrow raised. You raised an eyebrow back at him before diving down instantly taking the tip of his length in your mouth.

Jimin gasped aloud feeling your warm wet lips touching his tip. You began to swirl your tongue in circles around it in fast motions before taking it all in. The second he felt his dick hit the back of your throat he breathed in and out heavily.... "Ahhh, give me more. I want to feel more." Jimin moaned out in raspy breaths.

You then bobbed your head up and down in fast speeds, continuing ti deep throat him with every slide in. Swirling your tongue ferociously you started to dig your nails into his thighs.

"I.... I'm gonna..." And before he could finish his sentence you bobbed your head even faster moving your tongue around like an animal which made him grunt loudly. And seconds later Jimin had climaxed deep into your throat. Licking all of the liquids that covered his still erected dick you swallowed every bit you could get out of him. Lifting your head you licked your lips so he could see. Him breathing in and out heavily he started to feel dizzy.

Before any words were spoken Jimin sat up taking you by the waist helping you onto his lap. Now sitting atop his lap facing him he stared deeply into your eyes while cupping your cheek with one hand and rubbing down your back with the other.

"You are ALL MINE!" Jimin whispered in a raspy low voice, eyes like a panthers that's about to take hold of its prey. He lifted you up by the hips to position his erection at your entrance, feeling it right there without saying a word you immediately dropped your body forcing his throbbing dick into you causing him to gasp, mouth partially open and eyes drifting the back of his head he growled at you.

Taking by your hips he lifted you up and down fucking you at a medium speed. You wrapped your arms around his neck with one hand grabbing onto the back of his hair. Pulling his head to make him face you you shoved your lips onto his kissing him roughly. And that's when you found yourself helping with the motions, lifting yourself up and down with your legs bending your knees you were fucking each other faster. The harder you went the deeper you could feel him inside you.. You both turned into a moaning mess, with bodies sweaty and thrusts getting sloppy Jimin removed his lips from yours placing them on your neck biting you hard leaving hickeys all over your skin. Gasping for air you could now feel your second climax emerge.

"Ahhhh.... Jimin-ah." You moaned out.

"Ahhhh, there it is... Mmmm, say it again." Jimin whispered biting his lip.

"Jimin-ah.... Jimin-ah... Jimi..." And before you knew it your core had exploded. Climaxing all over Jimin's dick he felt his approach, eyes rolling to the back of his head.... "AHH... (Y.N.)..." he shouted out right as he to came inside of you. Thrusting 3 more times you lifted to slide him out of you. Sitting back down you held onto him tightly..

"Mmm, Jimin-ah. I've wanted you for so long now." you whispered out.

"Its all i dream about." Jimin replied breathing heavily.

"I love you Jimin-ah." you said sweetly.

"I love you to Jagiya." He said cupping your cheek once again.

As your lips were about to touch you backed away... "HEY, where's Tae?" you asked worried.

"Don't worry, he's at his parents. We have the WHOLE weekend to ourselves." Jimin said in a seductive tone while grazing your lips.

"Mmm, i can't wait for tomorrow." you said looking deep into his eyes.

Your lips touched once more kissing each other passionately before ending your night.

End.


End file.
